


Days of Moonlight (and) Heroes

by SilverLoreley



Series: Quirk-y Moon [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dad Might, Gen, and Izuocha too, but I kinda have a weak spot for toshinko, but he also is totally Izuku's father figure, canon relationships for now, so I'll try to make it fit, which means that All Might is Usagi's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLoreley/pseuds/SilverLoreley
Summary: The Senshi had been warned: time travelling changes things. That's how they came back from the 30th century to a reality were Quirks and Hero schools exist. They now have to deal with a new enemy and also the changes in their lives, Usagi's more than anyone's, starting with her "new" biological father and everything related to him.





	1. Back from the future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Daughter Of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062073) by [Xireana_Prime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xireana_Prime/pseuds/Xireana_Prime). 



> Quick info:  
> This fic starts after the Black Moon arc for Sailor Moon and before the USJ arc for BnHA (I just started the third season of the anime, so shh! No spoilers please, if I get something wrong I'll work on it later, no need to tell me. Take this as an AU or Canon Divergence). Inspired by Xireana Prime's fic "Daughter of Peace" .
> 
> In case it wasn't clear, I'm adding a little legend:  
> «» = dialogues  
> "" = thinking  
> \- - = incises  
> italics is for: memories, English terms that'd stay so in the characters Japanese speech, and sometimes for emphasis

Saving the world is less easy than heroes make it think. It is an unsaid truth, not any less real.

The Senshi knew that firsthand, from now having saved the world twice.

The fact was...

Coming back from the future was weird. Sailor Pluto never mentioned the possibility of changes in the past, only the royals hinted that it was better for them not to meet their future counterparts directly.

When they saw Neo-Queen Serenity in person, when she and Usagi were in the same place at the same moment, face to face, even talking to each other for a brief moment, no one thought it'd make any huge change.

Still, it seemed like this is exactly what happened.

At their return, they found posters about heroes in almost any street, the news glorified them and something commonly known as "Quirk" was in everyone's mouth as the norm.  
Ami was, of course, the first to research that.

And she made a discovery about herself too.

She exposed it all to the others a few days after their return, in an emergency reunion at the Shrine.

«As of today 80% of the population developed this genetical modification, an increasing number of cases since the beginning of the 20th century. It appears the remaining 20% is now considered the anormality. As a consequence, new regulamentations were made and...»

«Ami-chan...» Usagi interrupted, confused «What does it all mean?»

All those changes were really confusing to her and it only added to all the rest.

Saying goodbye to Chibiusa has been painful, bittersweet even when she thought that little brat she argued with so much was her daughter and she was bound to meet her again for sure.

If it still was "for sure".

If the changes in the world didn't somehow include the definite disappearance of Chibiusa.

She didn't even want to think about that.

It was better to focus on the present, which was weird and hard to understand.

Once back home, Usagi had realized her mother, Ikuko, barely remembered Chibiusa, which was predictable, but the scolding she received for being late was unlike any other before.

Ikuko complained lots about how horrible has been of her daughter to disappear without telling anything, with a few mentions of Usagi growing reckless and impulsive like her father. Except Usagi didn't see her father as anything but the calm and collected journalist who was the farthest thing from a restless soul.  
  
_"This has to end, Usagi! I won't see you, I can't see you becoming like your father. I don't care what the world says, you should focus on school and not following his footsteps! You have no idea how he came to be..."_

_"But mama..."_

_"No buts! With your grades... I was sure you didn't want to go to a hero school, but now you keep disappearing and... is that what you're doing?" Ikuko had stopped screaming, now doubtful, hurt. This hit Usagi like nothing she ever said before._

_"You want to be a hero, Usagi-chan?" her mother asked, pained "You and your friends are hero training?"_

_Usagi just bowed her head and didn't answer. She barely had any idea what her mother was talking about and most certainly she didn't want to explain Senshi work to her, all the things she found out about herself, her previous life, all the pain and death she saw in past and present and even future._

_For maybe the first time in her life, Usagi saw her mother in tears. But she couldn't do a single thing for she didn't understand why._  
  
She had not said a word to her friends yet, they were too busy trying to figure what the world ended up being.

Ami tilted her head, choosing how to put the news so that her princess and her friends could properly understand: «Almost everybody has supernatural abilities now. In theory, this wasn't real before we went to the 30th century, but it appears from the news it has been true for a long while. People have "quirks", peculiar abilities not unlike the ones we have as Senshi, that are unique for each person, that are registered in regular documents. Even we do» she added, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

A plaque of metal showed up, embed in her skin, with a line of blue that resembled her visor closer to her face.

Luna and Artemis chimed in «We made a research with our operative center too. Everybody's documents contain the description of the person's quirk, which usually shows around four years-old»

«So well before we became Senshi» Rei reasoned.

Makoto was still in doubt «You said we all have those too?»

Luna nodded «All of you were registered in preschool. You can easily access to your own papers, but given we are in a new reality, you could as well ask your families and previous acquaintances, if you can»

Minako, who has been unusually quite but in almost elation, jumped up «Mine first!» she exclaimed, and stuck an idol pose. At first, nothing happened, then a sparkle came out from her skin, making her shine. She smiled more widely and shifted pose, the lights around her increased and in seconds she was shining like a firework.

«Isn't it amazing? I can emit light! I'm like a star!»

Usagi was, admittedly, in awe, a little were the others too, minus Artemis who must have seen it already.

«It increases my natural beauty, the glowing of my skin and also...»

«Minako» the white cat interrupted her «That's not the point»

After rolling up her eyes, Ami cleared her throat. Minako looked at her serious face and stopped sparkling, sitting back.

«As I was saying, we all have quirks. It seems like they mostly merged with our Senshi abilities, which corroborates the hypothesis that it was us who triggered this alteration»

«But... how?»

«It can be a number of factors, but all are hypothesis» the genius girl replied «Our trip to the future, Chibiusa coming here with a second Silver Crystal, the meddling of future enemies in this time, Usagi talking with Neo-Queen Serenity, us being in proximity of our future selves...» Ami counted on her fingers «The list can go on. The slightest thing could have influenced this outcome»

The girls looked at each other, in doubt and silence.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs that led to the shrine distracted Usagi, so she was the first to see a dark haired head and jump towards.

«Mamo-chan!» she shouted happily. The boy smiled at her and greeted all.

«I'm late, sorry. I was trying to figure out some more through my classmates»

He explained briefly what the girls already discussed about, but he shifted the topic on another issue: «Quirks allow people to become heroes or supervillains. Heroes need to be registered though, otherwise using quirks in public is considered illegal. We'll need to be careful: should any other enemy appear, we're not allowed to intervene»

«What? But we save people!»

«I know, Usako, but apparently in this world heroes are professionals only. There are even academies for specific preparations that start after middle school and so on, like any other profession. Heroes are revered much more so than any other job and their earnings can be quite high too, depending on their popularity»

This rang a bell in Usagi's mind. A cape and a boisterous laugh. Blinding light and affectionate warmth.

She tried to hold to the feeling, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

«For now, we'll better wait for the heroes of this reality to act on villains and intervene only if this is something only we can fix» was the final decision on the matter.

To be honest, it was a relief. Not every instance was a burden to their young shoulders, the saving of the world and mere crime fighting alike were duties shared with a plethora of people.

«I think I recall something» Makoto was said «Memories, a little different than the ones from Silver Millennium»

She raised an arm in front of her face, staring at it intently. Under everyone's eyes, her skin turned in an wood-like structure, hard and full of small thorns.  
Artemis nodded «Your quirk. Just as your files said»

«I have something else» Rei interfered «I thought it was a vision in the fire, but then I realized it was just a memory. Of my mother»

Her friends turned quiet. Rei didn't speak much of her late mother, so this must have been something special.

«I think she was kidnapped by a villain. And she used her quirk to escape. It was fire-based» she revealed «I have to guess I inherited it»

Ami nodded «A lot of people develop quirks akin to their parents', either variations of one parent's quirk or combinations of the two. Not always though»  
«What is yours, Ami-chan?» Usagi wondered.

She touched her ear «It's registered as Hyper-brain. I can memorize and learn any information I come across with ease. More than before» she added.

At Usagi's expecting gaze, Mamoru stretched his hand towards her. A single, red rose, emerged from it.

«I can help the growth of small plants in general, mostly flowers. I have yet to try if it applies to people and how. Not much in comparison to yours» he said, apologetic. Usagi shook her head and took the flower happily. Makoto, being the flower lover she was, was in awe.

«It's great, Mamo-chan!» then, with an afterthought the blonde asked «What about me?»

«You don't know?»

She shook her head. The laugh from before emerged again in her memory, a sting disappearing in front of watery eyes.

«Healing tears. It's a truly amazing gift» Mamoru praised.

«Very fitting for a crybaby» Rei added with a wink.

They laughed at that, then started to share what they recalled.

Aside from her mother's quirk, Rei remembered her being killed not by illness, but by villains. Her father did nothing to save her and the heroes didn't come in time. As a result, Rei didn't trust heroes and decided not to take the road for hero school, no matter how her father would have wanted it.

Makoto, triggered by the story, got sombered and muttered something about the possibility her parents had been heroes. They died in the field. She said no more, but the delusion of not having them even in an alternate reality stung.

Minako recalled using her quirk in auditions, being scolded for doing so, and not much more of interest. Her quirk was more aestethic than power-based, but it had been useful against Ace and when she was Sailor V in general.

Ami had the most complete picture. She was able to get an enormous amount of informations and used her smarts to put together the whole puzzle. Still, she only had the answers she learned beforehand, or could deduce from what she learned.

Mamoru's memory of the new world was the clearest, which was a nice change for him since his childhood memories were hazy at best, but he knew a lot of this new situation.  
Usagi, instead, was the most in the fog. Aside from not knowing her quirk, or anything related to it, she had to say she had no idea what happened to her family, the strange speech of her mom, the vague notion she remarried? That her father may not be the same person, too.

They discussed more, with no more answers they had before.

«So our brains are adapting to the changes, making us see memories to help, or we are melding into this alternate reality?» was the final question of the day.

Of course, no one knew.


	2. What happens now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call and decisions are made behind Usagi's back, but she hears anyway. Also, Izuku lifts a different type of weights.

When Usagi came back home, hours later, after trying, and failing, to avoid conflict with villains - she had to transform. There was no way she could leave innocents in danger when she could do something - she overheard her mother talking to the phone in the living room.

Curious, she and Luna moved quietly next to the door.

«I just don't know what to do!» Ikuko was saying. She didn't sound happy. Not that she ever did, especially whenever Usagi came back home late or with bad grades, but this felt different.

«She said that, yes, we both know, but _obviously_ she must have changed her mind!»

Luna looked at her princess, whose gaze had fallen to the floor. Her mother was talking about her, about something she said but didn't recall. And whatever it was, it made her furious.

«Of course she said nothing. She's always out with her friends and when she comes back, _if_ she comes back at night at all, she's tired and weak» was her mother's retelling «Sometimes she disappears in the middle of the night too. This can't go on, not in my home»

Usagi's head sprung up. What did that mean? Was her mother going to kick her out?

«She can't stay here either. She'll be better off with you, since you two are so damn similar! Had she taken from me this would have never happened...»

Luna realized that as well. Ikuko's intentions were to send Usagi to live with the person at the phone. It was imperative then to figure out who that person was. The black cat nudged her head at the girl and pointed at the second phone in the corridor. Usagi looked at her in doubt, so Luna jumped on the furniture and pointed her paw at it.

«We broke up for a reason, didn't we? The same reason she can't stay with us any longer. I can't handle her, she needs a guide in all that and it won't be me. Time for you to be there for her at last» Ikuko's imperative voice filled the phone for a second more though the receiver, covering the light beep of the second phone activating.

A deep voice answered « _Fine..._ » a small, thinking pause « _Send her here then. Wait, no, I'll come pick her up, it'll be safer. If that's what she wants too_ » the man added. Usagi almost dropped the phone. She sort of knew that voice! The booming laugh and golden hair came back to her mind, a little clearer, with a little more fondness.

«I don't care what she thinks she wants. I am her mother, for once she'll have to do as I say» Ikuko replied, while her daughter's heart shattered. Her mom... didn't want her anymore?

« _I still want to speak with her first. She has not seen me for a long time. I doubt she'll even recognize me..._ » the man tried to say.

«This, you can only blame yourself for» Ikuko interrupted, harshly.

« _What if she doesn't want to come? Are you sure...?_ »

«We broke up because you never had time for family. Heroing killed our family, tore us apart. If she's following your footsteps, she can't stay here any more than you could»

And there it was. Usagi didn't listen to the man's, to _her father'_ s reply. The only thing she could think of was that her mother figured out her being Sailor Moon and she did not want her around because of that.

She left the phone for Luna to keep listening and ran to her room, crying her heart off in the pillow.

* * *

  
«I'm going to be absent for a couple days» All Might announced at the end of a mid-week lesson «I'll be back for Monday's lessons so _stay ready_ » he added before leaving, for the disconcert of the 1-A class.

Midoriya wondered what could have happened that All Might had to take a leave, and while his classmates' guesses ranged from a supervillain arrest to a round of interviews, he worried it had something to do with his health.

Being the only one in the room apart of the Symbol of Peace's secret was a little more worrisome some days than others.

He had had no chance to speak to his mentor privately as of late, so his worries, albeit put aside in everyday training, kept resurfacing.

Izuku knew that Yuuei teachers lived in quarters close and payed by the school. He wasn't sure if Toshinori lived there as well, but it was worth a shot trying to find him there before he left.

Turned out, there was no need for that. At the end of the lessons, his mentor was waiting for him outside the school grounds in his skinny form.

Izuku almost shouted "All Might", but manged to choke the exclamation in time.

«What's going on?» he asked instead, in a frenzy «You're leaving? It's your health...?»

Toshinori held his hand up to stop the incoming mutter «Nothing of the sort. But I need some time to fix a certain matter»

Before Izuku could start with his hypothesis, he felt a hand on his shoulder «Midoriya-shonen. Don't worry. It's something of the mundane kind, not hero-related»

And that was more or less everything the boy found out about that. For the moment at least.

All Might was about to leave for a couple days, this didn't mean Izuku could slack off, which the boy promptly assured him of.

«Is it really going to be alright?» the boy asked as his mentor walked away.

«Of course» was the answer «At least, I guess. I don't have much experience with this kind of things» he tilted his head on the side and shrugged, then, like an afterthought, he asked the boy to walk with him for a while.

«Do you happen to know anything about a group of heroes, an all girls team, that are called the Sailor Senshi?»

Midoriya thought about it, reviewing his notes in his mind «Well, yes. They operate mostly in Juuban's district of Tokyo, and they seem to have similar working quirks and the same hero suit in various colours. They disappear as soon as the villain is vanished, never left interviews or anything of the sort»

«Ever noticed any other peculiarity?»

Izuku thought better. He never paid too much attention to the hero group, also because they were scarce to the public: it seemed almost impossible to get a clear photo of them and most people were ready to swear they had been fighting there even if there was no damage done, making them more legends than actual, regular heroes. He explained that much to his mentor, still puzzled by the question.

Toshinori, as all answer, shook his head «It's weird, uh»

The boy jumped up «It has anything to do with your trip?»

«No. Yes. I'm not sure» was the confusing answer. They had arrived at a two stories building, a grayish house in front of a small camion was parked. A courier had discharged a few boxes in front of the porch and offered a paper for Toshinori to sign, then left.

«Come on, Midoriya-shonen, help me carrying those up» he prompted, picking up a small box.

Confused, the kid obeyed, pestering with questions about the contents of the boxes so much it took him a while to realize he was entering for the first time in his mentor's home.

«Honestly? I have no idea. Up there» Toshinori pointed at a staircase and stopped in front of a door just the time to open it.

The room was mostly empty, save for basic furniture: a bed with no sheets, a desk, an open in-wall wardrobe and a small, empty bookcase.

«All Might?» Izuku asked «Who lives here?»

«Me, from now. I had another place before, but headmaster Nezu insisted for a new accommodation. I already settled most of my stuff in the other room, this one is for someone else»

Before the kid had a chance to make more questions, the hero put the box on the floor, fished out a chronometer from his pocket and said: «Come on, let's see if you can bring up all the boxes in less than thirty seconds»

Midoriya _ran_.


	3. From afar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi gets more memories about her father and Toshinori arrives in Juuban

In Juuban, Usagi was crying like a fountain.

Mamoru and her friends were doing their best to calm her down, but the news she brought had sombered them all too much.

«I don't want to go!» she kept saying «But Ikuko-mama is really kicking me out, she said - sniff - I have to go with my dad, and I don't know...» she blew her nose loudly «I don't even know his face and I'll be all alone in a new place...»

This has been for almost an hour.

Minako turned at Luna and Artemis «If she doesn't remember anything, it could be too dangerous for her to go alone» the leader in her spoke, worried for her princess.

«She'll be with her father. It can't be that bad» Makoto opposed, although with little brio.

«What did you find out about him?» Rei inquired.

Ami shook her head in disappointment «Not much. We can deduce by the situation that he must be a Pro Hero, but Pro Heroes' identities are secretated, with higher levels of security the more important is the person, which led us to a dead end. The neighborhood Usagi will be moving in» they got the address from the boxes Usagi's mother had prepared and shipped immediately after notifying her daughter of the change «Hosts the Yuuei Academy, which is one of the most exclusive and renowned in this world for heroes preparation, as well as the zone with the highest concentration of Pro Heroes in Japan. There is a chance that Usagi's father could be part of the Yuuei staff given the expedition address. Also, the phone number he was using for the calls with the Tsukino household was attached at the same phone cell that covers most Yuuei's grounds»

«Is he a teacher then?»

«It's a solid possibility. Only highest level heroes are asked to teach at Yuuei, it's likely Usagi's father is famous too»

«Still not enough to trust him» Rei snorted.

Usagi had stopped crying, thinking the hardest she could about her father. If her memories were slow to align to this alternate reality, it didn't mean she couldn't make an effort to force them a little bit.

_The boisterous laugh. Blinding light. Strong and warm arms. Being carried on very tall shoulders._

It was very little.

But she felt happy in those memories. She felt safe.

«He must be good» Usagi affirmed «He's a _hero_ and I remember someone kind and strong. A different kind than Mamo-chan» she felt the need to specify, both to herself and to Mamoru, who looked at her with quiet worry and infinite affection.

«Oh, I found this at my home, while my mom and I were packing up!» and she took from her bag an old, battered toy.

A muscular man, in a fitting costume complete with long cape, the very blonde hair, which must have been once a similar tint as Usagi's own, spiked up in two strands on the forehead like bunny ears. Also, a huge white smile graced his face.

«I remember my mom throwing it away when I was little and me fishing it back from the trashcan. I hid it before she could see it again» she explained, looking fondly at the toy «I think it's a gift from my dad she didn't want around and...» she stopped, as everyone stared at the toy.

«Usagi... You really don't know who that is?»

«Uh?» she was puzzled. Once again, it seemed like everybody knew things she didn't.

«All Might. Number one hero, one of the most, if not _the_ most popular hero in this world and time» Ami recited.

«Whaat?»

«He's also known as "the Symbol of Peace". Studies say that ever since his appearance crime rates decreased greatly year after year»

Usagi was speechless. But the name pulled a string on her mind: _when she was little, she had been very proud, then she grew very disappointed, then she simply tried to forget at all._

_Proud that her papa was that great and strong._

_Disappointed he wasn't around often. That he argued with her mother everytime he was around. That, at the end, he left, only sending a few presents from time to time, showing up even less._

_Sure, his face was everywhere. News and merchandise and posters and so much more, but he wasn't there at all._

_One man for all the world._

_She tried to forget that incredible person was related to her. They had nothing in common, or he wouldn't have left._

When Luna arrived in her life, Usagi was not ready to become a hero. Heroing had nothing to do with her.

_Her papa was the hero, he could fix all, but she? She was a useless crybaby with a modest healing quirk._

She didn't even try. Ever. Not before Luna. Not before becoming Sailor Moon.

And then she realized what fighting for others meant, that the feeling of doing the right thing and doing it well made her whole. Not only a duty, but a call to help and protect and fix the wrongs of the world.

_She had contraddicted herself and the one thing she ever promised to her mother in less than seven months._

No wonder her mom was so angry.

Her long quiet stretch worried her friends, but she didn't answer. She had packing to finish and things to think about.

She wasn't crying anymore.

* * *

Toshinori had had all the time of the trip to decide if it was better to show up at his ex-wife's house in his actual form or rather the hero form.

Ikuko and Usagi didn't know what happened to him and they never saw him in skinny form for he didn't visit ever since _that_ battle, but he didn't want to use precious time only to avoid his daughter the dreadful surprise of his condition, which she was bound to find out about anyway.

It was a source of conflict, much more than showing it to the world.

In his mind, Usagi was still the bubbly kid with tears in her eyes everytime he left. Just like the day he left for good, a little before the divorce became effective, when she held to his leg and he had to promise he was going to come back soon even if he didn't know if he really was going to. Even if he tried to keep his promise at least once a year, at least until that fateful day five years before.

He had no idea what she was now, if she hated him or simply didn't care. He didn't dare to hope she admired him. He could have all the trust and glory in front of the world, but certain faults make people fall deep in the opinion of the ones left behind.

Still, he decided he didn't want to appear in front of his ex-wife as a ruin of his former strenght. If it was out of vanity, or pride, or sense of safety against the woman who hurt him so - and yes, he did hurt her too, he could have done better, he knew - or merely for appeareance's sake, he didn't want to ponder about.

After leaving his luggage, a backpack filled with a change of clothes and little more, at the place he booked, he pushed himself on the road towards the Tsukino household.

The divorce agreement dictated they sold their former house and all the money left from the trasaction had to be split. He, instead, left all to Ikuko, who moved in Juuban and bought a house with her maiden last name, which she kept even after she remarried.

Usagi's surname was her mother's ever since she was born, but for different reasons: should anyone figure out his real name, no one would make an obvious connection between him and his daughter. So Tsukino Usagi and not Yagi Usagi.

He had to admit it sounded better anyway.

Looking at the piece of paper he scribbled the address on, he was trying to recall which turn to make, when an omnious feeling hit him.

After years on the battlefield, it was only natural to develop a sixth sense for trouble.

"Not here for that" he tried to remind himself, but he was already moving towards the faint sounds of struggle. Or was it a fight? Was he the only to hear it?

Without realizing it, he stumbled on the next street, where people were lying on the ground, in a long stretch that led to a... creature. Quirks made people all the weirder, but _that_ had a different aura.

If he hesitated to intervene, was because too many things didn't add up.

First weird thing about that situation: no crowd collected to watch the fight, nor police to assist.

Second: few people were on the ground, but seemed mostly unharmed.

Third: the hero team facing it were the Sailor Senshi that puzzled even the hero community.

Perhaps it was good to see how they held their ground.

* * *

They were powerful, there was no doubt about that. They could control their powers quite well too, as far as he could see.

He couldn't distinguish their faces though. Like a fog around their heads, or a filter that blurred out their features.

The high jumps followed strong hits or graceful landings, the formless villain was kept at bay and led away from potential victims with ability and their on-point stategy was led by a girl in blue fuku.

A powerful, coordinated woking unit like there weren't many around anymore in the current picture of competing hero agencies.

Very strange indeed.

They had the enemy cornered at last, and the girls looked towards one of them, long blonde hair tied in twin odangos, wearing magenta boots and ribbons and a blue skirt.

From nothing, it appeared in her gloved hands a baton, perhaps a scepter, that she pointed at the villain her companion in orange was restricting with a long bead chain.

A flash of warm light and the villain let out a sub-human scream.

Not understanding exactly what was going on - they had the villain restrained, there is no need to use more force on them once they are dealt with - Toshinori went to leap forward, but the light dissipated as quickly as it came, while a sort of black-ish egg left the now different body of the villain and dissolved.

Even weirder, the odango girl knelt close to the one she just attacked, a chubby boy in a school suit with big electric devices in place of his ears, who looked tired and confused.

«Are you okay?» the Sailors were asking, gently.

The kid nodded. He didn't look in the slightest like the vicious creature of before, only confused: «Where am I?»

«You're okay now. It's gone» he was reassured. Then, with a simpathy glance back, the team lept away as soon as they saw people were waking up.

Police arrived after a few minutes. The bystanders didn't remember being attacked, everyone believed they fainted and nothing else.

Except the one who was controlled, none of the people present could leave a single statement.

Other than that, all the damages from the fight had disappeared: broken concrete, burnt marks and the street lamp that exploded when the girl in green launched her attack, no sign of any of it.

Following the trail of the Sailor girls was useless. It was unlikely they kept the costumes on, since they were know as careful not being recognized by the great public.  
It puzzled him to no end.

Yes, Vigilantes existed and yes, it was better for them not to be seen since they didn't have the proper licenses, but no Vigilante had that kind or level of ability, otherwise they'd have no problems getting the pro-licence.

Also, the face-heel turn of that poor kiddo has been both physical and mental.

From the statament left to the police, he has been approached half an hour earlier by "a charming girl in weird clothes" who spoke about "a perfect subject", after that, the dark until the waking in the middle of that street, tired and confused.

Mental control quirks weren't that rare, but they had a range and limits like any other ability. All Might never heard of a quirk that left in people's bodies eggs that trasformed the ones implanted, but this was exactly what it looked like.

It also looked like those Sailor Senshi knew more than even police did about that, though.

Still thinking about the scene he just witnessed, Toshinori looked distractly at the clock... and realized he was late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "blurry filter" isn't canon, but I made this up inspired by "Corrector Yui". It'd make more sense if the Senshi's powers hid their civilian identities from the public and enemies, but they can still recognize each other, so they had no idea and never mentioned it. I was half-tempted, at some point, to use the Live Action, where the girls were perfectly regular Japanese girls and trasformation changed their general appereance starting from their hair, but the crossover would have been even more difficult. Also, I couldn't give up the resemblance of Crystal Usagi and All Might's skinny form.


	4. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the father-daughter reunion

Usagi had not gone straight home after the last battle. She and the girls left the scene and detransformed a block further, than walked back to see how the situation turned out and to ensure everybody was fine.

«It's the second time in three weeks» Ami muttered «Less frequent than Dark Kingdom's, more than Black Moon's attacks. But they're getting stronger»

«Either they plan more, or the "eggs" take some time to be ready» Minako hypotized.

They kept discussing in low voice, when Luna nudged at Usagi's leg.

«Usagi? You mom said you have to be home early today» the black cat reminded.

Oh. Right.

The blonde sighed, eyes down, and the others understood.

«Is it today? Your dad is coming to see you?» Makoto asked, receiving a nod.

«Daimons can wait» Minako intervened «We come with you»

Usagi looked up and, although her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, she shook her head «There's no need, really. I already told Mamo-chan not to come either. I think it's better if I do this alone»

At the protests of her friends, she smiled sadly «Girls, don't worry. I can do this. It's just a chat. It's not like I'm leaving today and we know he's good so there's nothing to worry about» she tried to convince them, earning only more worried faces.

«We'll accompany you home anyway» they decided in choir.

Usagi looked at them, one by one, Rei's serious scowl, Ami's soft eyes, Makoto's determined hand on her shoulder and Minako's leader frown, all mixed with some sad determination and friendly love.

She could only accept their support. The Moon knew she needed it.

* * *

It wasn't becoming of an hero to hesitate and most certainly All Might never shyed from battle, but this was different.

Ikuko had not changed much: a couple wrinkles and she must have started to dye her hair purple and shift to less smart clothes at some point, but she was mostly the same. Her eyes in particular still looked at him in contempt and slight anger, but she was polite and cold, which was probably worse.

Even in his muscle form, All Might felt uneasy. His ex-wife had not attacked him verbally, not mentioned his lateness at all, even offered tea after he was seated on her couch.  
Left alone to look around for a minute, he took in the comfortable and colourful appeareance of the house and saw the photos of the family who lived there: Ikuko's second wedding photo on the front wall, her second kid's first day of school on the side, Usagi's same event in another. Then scarce photos of sport events of the second kid, and a single photo of the family where Ikuko and her husband were in front of the house, the boy close to them and, a little aside, a blonde haired girl in a school uniform who must have been Usagi, hand in hand with a little girl with fluffy pink hair and red eyes who was the spit image of Usagi at her age.

«I didn't know you had a third child» he said as Ikuko came back, pointing at the photo «Congratulations, albeit late»

The woman spared half a glance at the photo while pouring the tea «No need for that. This is Chibiusa. She's a cousin who lived with us for a while this year»

«Ah» he could only say, awkward «I see»

«Usagi's late» Ikuko notified as if she didn't notice his embarassement «She's always late, for anything. School, appointments, coming back home»

"Just like you" was unspoken, but clear enough.

«You said you work as a teacher now, but I still see you on the news» she added accusingly «Will you manage to deal with her in between?»

He nodded «I only have one or two classes a day, two hours top, and the city is full of heroes, so work is not much»

She seemed satisfied with the answer, starting to ask him questions about Usagi's new school, if he finished with all the papers, and other meaningless, techinical things for the new accomodation for their daughter.

It took him a little to realize, but Ikuko's lips were slightly trembling, some of her questions a little more hesitant. At some point, she gave a number of advice and notes about Usagi's preferences, a little tear-eyed.

He didn't know what to make of it though.

«I'm home!» a rushed voice came from the main entrance, which door was slammed shut.

«Always, always late» Ikuko complained, a hand on her forehead. 

* * *

Leaving the girls in front of the porch has been harder than expected. It took Usagi a good effort to wave them off and rush inside, not asking them to follow and help her deal with that. They would have done it, she knew she only had to ask, but this was a conversation she had to endure on her own.

Luna entered first, possibly to evaluate the situation, and Usagi hesitated for about a split second more.

She only half expected the scene.

A giant of a man was sitting on the sofa, almost taking all the space on it it, legs bowed awkwardly since he was clearly too tall for the furniture.

He was... odd. He wasn't wearing the flashy hero gear of her figurine, nor the one she saw him wearing on tv, only a plain blue suit and white shirt, but his blonde forehead locks were spiked up all the same and the tips of them almost touched the ceiling when he got up.

She tried to look at him in the eyes, sunken under an heavy shadow that gave his face some angular, but not omnious look. A hint of blue, like hers.

He was smiling.

«Hello, _Princess_ »

Usagi almost jumped in apprehension, half ready to grab her brooch, then she realized, or rather, remembered.

That was her father's nickname for her ever since she was small: he had lived in America a good part of his youth and still spoke English perfectly - unlike her who was just impaired in said language - so English pet names were common occurrence in the little daily life they had had.

Hesitantly, she answered the greeting.

«H-hi, papa»

An embarassed silence fell in between. Neither knew what to say.

For Usagi, this man was a stranger she had some vague memories of. She didn't feel bonded to him the way she was with her mother, not like with the girls.

For All Might, dealing with a kid who wasn't his fan nor student or some friend's family was bizzarre. He felt out of his depth, no matter she was his child.

Luna meowed loudly, finally attracting the attention of the humans in the room.

In a frenzy, Usagi picked up the cat «She is Luna» she introduced, looking quite like a baby who just found a puppy.

«Nice to meet you, miss cat!» he bowed over-cerimonously.

«Oh, I forgot about it» Ikuko intervened, and if there was an half smile on her lips, no one noticed «She can take Luna with her, right? They are pretty much inseparable»

«Of course! There's plenty of space» was his reply. Usagi nodded her thanks, but didn't let Luna down.

Before silence could fall again, Ikuko took the situation in her hands «I have some things to pick up to pack since Luna will come with you. Tell Usa what we spoke about. I'll be back in an hour or two» she informed, basically ordering her ex-husband to deal with the rest, then leaving the two alone.

«You quite grew up» he noted before the heavy silence could trap them again, fake confidence on «Come on, sit with your old man and speak up»

Usagi nodded and sat on the armchair next to the couch, Luna curled by her side, opposite to the man.

He pointed at the photos «I remember when you were that little. You were a lovely baby, a little clumsy, but I guess all kids are» he made a thoughtful pause «You probably don't remember that, but when you were four, a little after your quirk showed, I made you a question»

She had no clue, nor did Luna. Both were staring at him in curious silence.

«I asked» he went on «If you liked heroes. You said yes, because they helped people. Then I asked you if you wanted to be a hero as an adult. You said no. You wanted to be a princess. My little _princess_ »

So that's where the nickname was from? She didn't remember that, but it made sense. She kept wishing she was a princess until she found out she was one already. More or less at the same time she realized that being a princess wasn't as glamorous as stories make think.

«I asked you again at five, and your answer was the same. You added that I was your hero and I was enough for everyone. It encouraged me to do even better, despite your mother was starting to be weary of me»

He was looking down now «Before your mother and I got the divorce I asked you one more time. You cried and told me you didn't want to be a hero, because if you are a hero you can't have a family. I... couldn't face you anymore. I was ashamed I let you down that way, but being a hero was, is my calling and I couldn't leave it. You mother made the decision for both of us, but it would have happened anyway, I think»

The picture was a little clearer now. It sort of hurt, but in the light of her second life, it didn't so much.

She imagined herself in his place, Mamoru asking her to choose between him and her duties as Sailor Moon, Chibiusa bound to stay with him if she refused him. She could see herself be torn by the choice, but launching herself in battle all the same. Because it was the right thing.

«So I wonder» he made a small pause «What made you change your mind?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except this chapter was hard to write. I fixed it at least four or five times, cut scenes and added ideas. Eventually, I had to split Usagi and Toshinori's points of view because it was too confusionary for my taste as it was. This means next chapter there will be a little step behind with Toshi's thoughts before moving forward. They have a lot to speak about.  
> In the meantime, happy holidays!  
> Also, the 22nd is my birthday, so if you want to make this writer happy, leave a review! (I feel this is an outdated thing to do, I really must be getting too old for fandoms XD)


	5. Old and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation started in the previous chapter ends with some much needed clarifications.

All Might looked at the girl as she stared at him wide-eyed. His little princess had grown up with such grace! She had her mother's big eyes, far more beautiful than his small ones, now sunken in his orbits, but she was thin as paper, looking almost as fragile as he felt in his skinny form.

There was no chance the ones who knew his real form were not going to figure out she was his daughter, was his first passing thought.

The second, more solid, was that her hairdo matched exactly the one of the Sailor Senshi in magenta and blue. Passing by in the city, he figured out it was a style imitated by several girls, but none of them matched so closely.

Ikuko was right: Usagi was going around being an unregistered hero.

But how? Her quirk had nothing to do with the attack he saw that day!

«Hello, _princess_ » he greeted, with the best smile he could muster. He hoped him using that old nickname didn't upset her and for a second he feared he overstepped, then Usagi answered.

«H-hi, papa»

Not a formal "father" or some derogatory term, but the old, affectionate, "papa".

His smile became a little more genuine. He had hoped she'd greet him with a hug, like when she was little, but he understood she may be uncomfortable with that after five years of complete absence.

Toshinori didn't mean, when he planned what to say, to bring to light the story of the divorce, but it came out of him with ease, an apology and a question at the same time.

He had not been completely honest in his recollection.

He had allowed Ikuko to take that decision for both of them not only because their love had soon revealed itself as a passing flame, but because he was scared.

What happened to Nana could as well happen to him: Ikuko could be killed and Usagi was bound to be left to him only, in plain sight of any villain he ever stood against. Nighteye's prophecy could still hit him, leaving Usagi to fare off for herself in the hostile world. Many terrible outcomes could steam from All Might being too close to his family.

So he had done the same thing his master did before and left his child before something could happen to her, even if he didn't have the same courage to completely sever all ties.

Back in that timeframe, his fight with All For One was already in sight; at the same time the memory of Nana's death had returned fresh as anew, and the ghost of a grim future hovered on his baby in a way he couldn't allow himself to think about. He needed all his strength, all his willpower, to keep the world safe, his daughter included.

He was sincere when he said he couldn't face her anymore: because his fear made him ashamed, because he had only been able to follow his master's footsteps without being able to find another solution not to destroy his family.

Usagi was supposed to have a normal life, the sheltered life of any other girl her age, that's what she always said she wanted. It was her choice and he supported her, was relieved even, that she never wanted to be a hero, because he knew the training, the pain, the sacrifice, weren't just for everyone and Usagi was so sweet, so soft, far too kind for that life.

So he made the only question that really mattered: «So I wonder... what made you change your mind?»

She was looking at him only sideways «I know Ikuko-mama is angry at me» Usagi said, carefully «But I... I...»

«Usagi-shojo» he tried to explain «Pro heroes have to take licences for a reason. It's a job much more dangerous than any other in this world. If you go out there, doing hero work without proper training, you risk your life, the lives of your dear ones and those of everyone around you»

She shook her head «It's not like that! We only do what we have to...» she shut her mouth with her hands, wide-eyed, but the admission was already out.

«Your mother was right then!» not that he was enthusiast about that. Okay, maybe he was a little happy. His baby following his footsteps. Irrational pride and his deeper fears arose at once.

It didn't change the fact she was doing the right thing in the wrong way. He didn't know what kind of villains lurked around in Juuban, what they were doing or how things actually were, but he knew a few things from experience.

«Only what you have to, uh? This is not what I saw today» he told, calm but firm «I saw five girls take on a villain. Five girls with no formal training, in no hero list, who intervened where they should have left it for professionals to deal with» and it was wrong, according to the society, but... «Five very talented, brave girls, with all the attributes to be heroes. If they'll do it properly»

Usagi let her hands fall from her face in disbelief «What?»

«You and your friends go out there, risk your lives, being heroes without the titles to do so. But this can be fixed» he announced, «You have to enroll _hero academia_!»

«Eeeeh?» she jumped up.

«Ikuko wants you to move with me for that reason, so I can prepare you to enter Yuuei»

A stunned silence followed, then the girl shook her head.

«I thought mama... I thought she was kicking me out!» Usagi replied, incredulous «I believed she...» a sniff, badly covered with a hand «She didn't...» some tears started to fall «She didn't love me anymore»

She exploded in a full-blown cry, tears fell no-stop from her big eyes as she muttered out her misunderstanding of her mother's intentions.

Toshinori thought that no one could cry as much as Midoriya, but it appeared the boy had a serious contestant there. He wasn't sure she was _that_ much of a crybaby before.

«Come on, come on» he got up too and tried to console her «Your mother loves you very much, don't be so hard on her. She only wants your best. As do I»

That's why he agreed. His ex-wife wasn't the only one concerned for Usagi's safety and future, but unlike her, he knew what to do.

«But...» the girl kept bawling, «She said no hero in the house and she can't stand me 'more and and...»

«It's alright, _princess_ » he bowed to hug her «I am here» 

* * *

Relief fell on Usagi like a waterfall. Her main source of desperation, aside from being separated from her friends, was the idea her mother hated her because of her Sailor Moon persona.

Instead, her mother believed she needed _training_.

And, yes, her mom had no idea what happened in the previous year, she was only scared she wasn't ready.

The emotional waterfall became an actual one from her eyes.

Then her father hugged her, an engulfing firmness, a warm feeling, just like in her memories, safe and comforting.

She hugged him back for a little, then let him go when she realized she was drenching his shirt with her tears.

«S-sorry» she hiccuped.

«Don't worry, my girl» he assured, patting her head with utmost gentleness «But now there's another thing we need to speak about»

She sat back and nodded, wondering what it could be and why he seemed so serious.

«You have to know I don't always look this way» he started.

Usagi exchanged a puzzled side-glance with Luna.

All Might exhaled, making a sound a little like a rusty sigh. Smoke started to seep out his skin and in a second it had engulfed his form. A hiss later and the bulky, giant figure disappeared.

In his place, a gangly man with very angular facial features and sunken eyes watched her back.

* * *

All Might thought he should have explained it better before showing her his true form, but he wanted to spare a little time for Ikuko's return.

His daughter's horrified face, mirrored by the cat's - he swore, that cat had more human reactions than a few people he knew - made him almost regret his choice.

«I-I understand you weren't expecting that» he exclaimed, but he felt more worried and self-conscious than ever «It's still me, okay?»

The girl took a couple breaths, released her grip on the brooch attached to her fuku's ribbon, then shook her head.

«You have to transform to be a hero too?» she asked and she sounded... incredulous. And a little hopeful, maybe.

Toshinori gave a curt nod «More or less. I... wasn't like that when you were little, though»

He decided to explain her everything. Well, most of it at least. The fight, the surgeries, the inability to recover. Roughly what he said to young Midoriya when they met the very first time.

Usagi's reaction, though, was quite different.

Tears filled her eyes again and she held tight to her heart-shaped brooch as if it could take away some of her second-hand fear and pain.

«You faced it all alone?» was her hesitant question.

All she could think of was the pain this man, her father in this bizarre, alternate reality, must have felt. After fighting for the world all his lifelong, did he have friends that cheered him up, that helped him like hers did? How much did he suffer? How much pain was he feeling _now_?

This wasn't quite what he expected to hear.

He was afraid Usagi could pity him before, now it seemed more like worry, or guilt, even if there was nothing to blame herself for. There was no way for her to know besides him telling her and even if he had, there was nothing she could have done. She was a little less than nine-years-old when everything happened.

«I...» he stalled, not sure of how to reassure her «I had a few friends with me. At the moment very few people know of my condition and it has to stay so. A Symbol of Peace must never be daunted by evil»

She clung to her brooch tighter, promising to keep the secret and wondering: "Could the Silver Crystal help him? Should I tell?"

Toshinori let himself fall back on the sofa, remarkably not too small for him anymore, and went on explaining: «I can use my quirk for about three hours a day now, then I can't stand it any longer. I won't be able to be with you at all times and I'm not my best anymore. If you choose to be a hero, those are things you must know. Heroes make sacrifices, give all they got, and even more. We are ready to risk our lives for others, every day»

It wasn't an attempt to push her away from the hero path. She had to know and be sure, only a strong motivation could carry her through the whole process.

And then he saw it. The gleam of determination in his daughter's blue eyes, not the blind, idealistic kind, but a clear knowledge he knew well. He saw it in other pros and in his own reflection, times and again.

Usagi already fought battles bigger than herself. She knew what he was talking about.

For a second, Toshinori was afraid she already knew that all first hand. But then he pushed away the very notion: if something of that magnitude had happened, it would have been on the news and even if the events had not made it to the public eye, Ikuko, as strained as their relationship was, would have called him.

If Usagi had already dealt with something bigger than city villains, Ikuko would have figured out her secret a lot sooner, he believed.

He was wrong for half of it, of course: since Usagi came from a differently shaped past.

Usagi, on her side, couldn't know what her father was thinking, but her memories, real memories this time, went back to the battle with Beryl, when Mamoru was hit, when she saw him turned to evil, when she had to sacrifice them both for the Silver Crystal to turn back whole. The living nightmare of being imprisoned in Metalia.

When the girls, her guardians, her _friends_ were kidnapped by the Black Moon clan one by one in front of her eyes. When Chibiusa became the Black Lady. When Pluto gave her life to save them all.

Perhaps it was for the better, ending up in that alternate world.

Perhaps they all needed to train and be stronger, helped by a school made for that.

Perhaps, all was going to be alright.

* * *

After that, Usagi felt more at ease with Toshinori.

Neither was confident to speak about powers yet, so One For All and the Silver Crystal were never mentioned, but after explaining better the arrangements he agreed with Ikuko, he moved to ask about her life. He had missed it for long, almost six years of only rushed phone calls and impersonal presents, and he had no idea what it was like for her now.

He figured out soon she loved talking about her friends.

In the hour and a half before her mother's return, Usagi had retold how she met Naru, Ami and Makoto at school, how Rei lived at the Hikawa Shrine, that Minako was in another middle school, but they all studied together anyway. He learned at breakneck speed of the best suites of her friends, traits of their characters, a number of little things Usagi noted about them.

Toshinori did his best to try and absorb all she recounted, but in the end, he had to content himself with grasping the general feeling they gave out through her stories.

Usagi was really _really_ enthusiastic about her friends, he realized, only half thinking that four of those girls were most likely the other Senshi, but Usagi never spoke about battles, only her daily life.

As if heroing wasn't her main interest. As if their lives were perfectly normal and saving people was occasional, something they had to do from time to time, not the goal of their lives.

It was hard to figure out what to do with this vague notion at the back of his head.

Ikuko's return stopped the stories. He reverted fast in his muscle form as soon as he heard the door's lock and took it as his cue to leave.

«I'd better go now, _princess_ ,» he said getting up «I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to meet those amazing friends of yours before we go»

Usagi got up, bewildered «Tomorrow?»

He nodded « _Yes_. I have classes to teach Monday, so I have to be back by then. I'd rather not have you travel alone. This will also give you time to fix your room and adjust to the place and all»

Her gaze fell to the ground. She didn't expect to leave so soon, even if it was only logical when her mother had already packed and shipped more than half her belongings.

« _Princess_ » he called «Chin up. Everything will be alright» he assured with a wide smile.

She nodded weakly, then forced herself to smile back «Sure. I'll tell the girls to meet at the Shrine. Mamo-chan too»

All Might hid his confusion at the last name and said goodbye to both his daughter and to Ikuko, who accompanied him at the door after sending Usagi to prepare her luggage.

«Toshi»

He turned abruptly, only a few steps outside the porch. Ikuko had not called him that in years. He didn't expect her to call him _that_ anymore, ever.

The woman was shifting from one foot to another, then she got out the door and turned it almost closed.

She looked him straight in the eyes «Usagi is neither of us. She's not as strong as you are and she isn't disciplined like me. You _have_ to take care of her. Not just protecting her, but really taking care»

«Of course» he promised, thumb up «I'll make sure she's fine. _Don't worry_ »

«This is the last promise I ask you. You'd better keep this one, at least» she replied, then went back inside, closing the door behind herself.

He made important promises lately. This vow and the implicit one he made to Midoriya to raise him as his successor could easily cost him his life, but both were worth it.

His daughter and his successor.

He couldn't wait for them to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little explanation I didn't have to chance to put before: given Usagi's birthday is on June 30th, she's younger than the 1-A class as I follow the manga-Crystal timeline.  
> The events in Dark Kingdom Arc took place in the final month(s) of the school year and, according to Ikuko, Usagi is going to begin her last year of middle school when the Black Moon arc starts. In short, the events of Dark Kingdom happened in the middle of the ten months Izuku trained for the entrance exams. Regarding the Black Moon Arc, instead, there is a chance it took place in the space of a few months in the original anime, but if one wants to consider the manga it could even be that the whole thing took place in a month or less (the festival at Rei's school is in May, but time travel is involved so whatever).  
> Other than that, in Crystal the girls start high school at the beginning of Dream Arc and not at the beginning of Galaxia's Arc like in the '90 anime.  
> Even so I found it hard to make the timelines of Sailor Moon and My Hero Academia work together, especially because the latter only has one or two exact dates indications to the point I arrived. For the story to work time-wise I assume the Sports Festival is set in late June/early July since school started mid-April (All Might told Aizawa that "April Fools was over a week ago" after the first day tests), hence you can consider this fanfiction's start is at the end of April/mid-May, which means that Usagi is about to turn fifteen.  
> I just hope my math is right!


	6. Plea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inners make a request to All Might.

Usagi told her father she and the rest met either at the Game Center or at the Hikawa Shrine every day and they usually spent the weekends there unless they made better plans.

For that day, the girls had a small goodbye party planned at first, but they dropped the idea, preferring to have a quiet day as if nothing changed for them, at least until the time to meet All Might.

The text she sent that morning to her newly-found father said they were waiting for him at the Shrine at five.

A quarter to five and the air changed. The girls sombered, getting ready for the imminent event.

There was much to dread from something as simple as time. They never knew how meeting a supposed hero could be so unnerving.

The resume Usagi made about him, the description of this man bigger than life with such wise eyes, was in no contrast with the figure of hero they saw everywhere, and still, still, they didn't trust him. Didn't _want_ to entrust him with their friend's wellbeing.

When Ami announced the time, they all moved so Usagi was in the middle, positioning themselves like the guard they had been a lifetime ago, the one they never stopped being.

Even if that morning Usagi had reassured them she was now convinced it was the right thing to do, the four agreed on a plan on their own. They weren't going to lose their princess.

Mamoru arrived too, mere five minutes before the agreed time, determined to follow the plan, but with another up his sleeve in case it didn't work. He put himself beside Usagi, hand in hand. He was the one who was was most intent not losing her.

And if he had a little bit of nervousness that was purely the kind of a boyfriend meeting his fiancè's father, he wasn't going to admit it even to himself.

Usagi, on her side, mistook the sudden tense air for unhappiness for her imminent departure. Given she was feeling that exact emotion, she couldn't cheer up any of them. Instead, she held to Mamoru's hand tighter, with a little bug in her mind she had not mentioned to her dad about her beloved prince and wondering how he was going to take it.

Five and eleven minutes. Late, but not so much. No one made the obvious jokes about Usagi taking from her dad in lateness, even if they kept talking about everything and nothing.

And, at five and fourteen, a shadow jumped up from the staircase and All Might made his grand appearance with a double flip.

«I am here!»

They jumped up.

The hero looked at their stances and gazes and almost regretted arriving like that. It was maybe the first time in... well, _years_ that a group of teenagers looked at his muscle form completely void of awe. It was upsetting at best.

Instead, they were stern. Focused. Battle ready. Like a guard of honour.

What was up with kids these days?

«Hi, papa!» greeted Usagi, unaware or ignoring the feeling her friends were giving off, she introduced them one by one, but the tension was still there even with her cheerful manners.

«... and this is Mamo-chan!» Usagi finished, pulling the boy's left arm.

Mamoru bowed, obedient to form «I'm Chiba Mamoru. Nice to meet you, sir»

All Might greeted back, even if in his mind he was figuring out the role of the boy in all that. He was clearly older than the girls, seventeen or eighteen, tall and lean with no sign of a quirk apparent. The way Usagi called him and how she clung to his arm spoke of excessive familiarity. He couldn't exclude a childhood friend he didn't remember about, but...

Nope, he wasn't going to think Usagi had a boyfriend already, he tried to convince himself, sweating mental bullets. She was still his little girl, after all. A little girl who acted as a vigilante and fought villains, but still...

He didn't have the chance to think further into that matter because, all of sudden, all the teens, save Usagi, bowed down.

In polite but assertive tone, Minako spoke first: «With all the due respect, we have a request»

«Please, let Usagi stay!» intervened Makoto, too impatient for formalities.

«If Ikuko-san doesn't want her at home, she can move in with any of us» Rei offered, as a solution to the problem.

«We will train and study together» concluded Ami, pleading.

«Please, don't take her away from us!» they asked in choir.

Toshinori looked at them, one by one. He wasn't expecting _that_. He didn't imagine how close-knitted those kids actually were. It pained him a little to be the one who took them apart.

So what was the harm in letting her stay? She could prepare herself there for Yuuei's entrance exam, together with her friends, it could actually do her good...

No.

No, she couldn't.

Ikuko insisted so much because Usagi needed a guide, someone who knew how the world of heroes worked and they were all kids who made so many wrong moves already. Not to mention he had a promise to uphold.

All Might was looking for the words to convince them, when Usagi's voice resonated «Girls, Mamo-chan, stop. Get up»

It was an imperative plea, in stern, firm voice. A command tone that surprised her father for how clear it was, to which the others obeyed and looked at her.

«We will not leave you...» Minako started, interrupted by her friend.

«You're not!» she shook her head, teary-eyed «Listen, I have to do this. Not because my parents want it, but because it's right»

Among the confused faces, as they straightened their backs, only Ami seemed to understand «It's because of the quirk regulations, right?»

Usagi nodded. She and her mother had had a long conversation about it the night before.

Once left behind the dread her mother suddenly hated her, Usagi had finally found the courage to ask the reason for her choice and, other than her worry for her daughter being in fights without being ready, Ikuko had started to list all the laws the Sailor Senshi were breaking, but registered as heroes they would be protected from.

« _Bingo_!» All Might chimed in «There is no changing them. They were made to fill a hole that was left in the system when quirks appeared. There isn't a way around them, not without dire consequences. But you can enter this world as professionals» he softened his tone «I have no intention of taking Usagi from you kids. It's admirable how much you love her, and I'm thankful to you all for that. This is why I am asking you to let her come with me without resentment, so I can prepare her for a future as a proper hero»

«She is a hero already» Mamoru intervened. His voice was poised as his usual, but there was a fire burning in hid dark blue eyes, a certainty deeper than an ocean «There is nothing to prove» he affirmed.

«Vigilantes» All Might replied «That's how they call people who use their quirks to help without being properly registered. Do they have the soul of heroes? Probably. But society doesn't recognize them as such. They are, by all means, outlaws. Is it what you want to be? What you want her to be?»

And, just like this, their expressions changed.

Of course, they had not thought about the rules of that world in depth, they had had not enough time since their return and the things to figure out were still a lot.

Being secret protectors of a defenceless world was one thing, doing so while labelled as criminals was another.

«It's unfair» Makoto muttered, fists shaking.

«The rules of this society often are» he conceded «If you really want to stay close to her, do your best. Put your efforts in entering Yuuei the way she will, and you'll be able to keep doing what you do together»

Minako was the first to react «So be it» she looked at her friends «We'll do it»

Makoto first, then Ami nodded. Rei's scowl didn't disappear, but eventually, she silently agreed as well.

Only Mamoru was left out. He knew that, at seventeen, he was too old to try and enter Yuuei, but his high school was preparatory for future doctors and, if he put enough effort in it, working on his quirk to be used to heal people, he could find his way into or near Yuuei's trainees.

It wasn't the same thing, but it wasn't like he ever actively fought that much in comparison to the girls, so it was good enough for him. It was close enough to his previous wishes, a lifetime ago, when his only goal in life was to become a doctor and recover his lost memory.

So he stood, silent, as he watched All Might nod in approval and Usagi relaxed for the now settled tension.

"It's fine", Mamoru told himself. If this was _her_ choice, he respected it, no matter what.

In their previous existence, he gave his life for her. He could do anything for her in _this_ life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I know. I thought about putting it together with the next, but then it'd be too long, please be patient. I also have to make a correction about last chapter's note: I realized the Sports festival must be in early-mid June top. It doesn't change much lot plot-wise, it only means I have less time to develop some things.


	7. Goodbyes and promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of small but very serious conversations before Usagi leaves Juuban for good.

Goodbyes are never easy, even when they are temporary.

With the excuse to go and grab the luggage from the Tsukino's house, All Might left in short time, with the agreement to meet with Usagi there in an hour. It was both to not reveal his true form to the other kids, confident enough that Usagi told them nothing, but also because he wanted to leave them the privacy of goodbyes.

They all were doing their best to keep the tears in.

Ami tried to be positive, planning ahead as per usual: «If we put our efforts, we could all access Yuuei next year. The layout allows for different kind of studies, even if all hero-related. I'll prepare study plans for all of us, if we follow them strictly we will make it»

Makoto, less optimistic about her grades, intervened «We don't even need to enter all in the hero course. Our priority is to be close enough, together»

«This won't work, Mako-chan» was Rei's reply «Only the hero course gets the clearance we'd need to act»

«Girls» Usagi interrupted «There's no need. We keep helping people, but... we're not alone. You can have the lives you want here. Normal lives»

They all turned to her, not understanding what their princess meant.

Usagi had thought about this matter a few times ever since they realized what kind of world they ended up in, but until then had been too indecisive and scared to say it out loud. She didn't want to be the selfish one, the kind who was in the way of the happiness of her most beloved people.

«Ami-chan, Mamo-chan, you both want to be doctors. And Mako-chan, you want to open a flower shop. You can't do that if you're heroes. Mina-chan, what of your dream of being an idol?» she shook her head «You can't give up your dreams, not for my sake»

«What of _your_ dreams, Usa-chan?»

She looked up, at the sky «My dream is to be with you all and Mamo-chan, in a good world. Like the one Chibiusa lives in. But I'm sure we can do that by being ourselves too. You don't need to do more than that»

Minako shook her head «Your dreams are ours, Usagi-chan. The aspirations we have for this life sound small and selfish in comparison. Our very lives are devoted to you, our princess. To protect the people we love and this world»

«The world we live in now, even if in the way it changed it has those rules we need to adapt to» Ami reminded «But our love for you is something that will never change»  
Makoto nodded, solemn and serious «We'll follow you, whatever it happens»

«If this means you'll enroll Yuuei, so will we» Rei concluded.

«Girls...» Usagi hardly contained tears started to spill. She didn't want to leave them any more than they wanted to let her go, even if it was necessary, even if there was no better choice.

«You'll make us cry too, you silly» Rei reprimanded her, her own eyes moist.

Minako, with less dignity, was in full flood and hugged her friend. Makoto joined too and soon enough Ami and Rei were pulled in the tear-filled group hug.

* * *

Mamoru offered to accompany Usagi home, just the two of them. Understanding the two lovers had their own private farewells to make, the girls didn't insist, promising to call Usagi the next day and every day after.

«You won't even realize we're distant» Minako hugged her last and tried to be encouraging with her words, only half managing.

He and Usagi took the bus and sat at the very back of it, feeling a sense of deja-vu for that same occurrence long before. Any other day, such thought would have made them smile. Not now though.

«Usako» he started, dead serious «I have to know if you're sure of this»

She looked back at him, then at her hands «It's the right thing, Mamo-chan. I thought about it lots, you know? I don't really want to leave, a year will seem an eternity without you and the girls, but it's not really forever and... and...»

He dried her tears with his thumb. Only then she realized she had started crying again. Unable to stop, she hid her face in his chest.

Mamoru held her tight, letting her vent, trying to pass her his warmth and to impress her smell in his mind at the same time.

«You don't have to go if you're not certain of it...» he tried. He could have a plan, but even the best plans can fail and his wasn't foolproof to begin with. He'd rather have her stay, at his house maybe, why not? At that point, knowing the future and past, they were, in a sense, as good as married already.

It was wishful thinking, of course.

As Usagi said before, they had their lives and goals that transcended the two of them being together and he knew, whatever it came, they were both going to act depending on what was the best for everyone, not only themselves.

«I'm sure, Mamo-chan» she said, leaving his arms and holding his hand with both hers, more certain than before «See? I always lean on you. All those fights... I realize only now I never knew what I was doing. Every time it was the Silver Crystal saving us...»

He squeezed her hand «You're strong, Usako. The Silver Crystal is strong because so are you»

She shook her head «I'm weak and I always count so much on you all. I'm not a good fighter, but I want to be. I want to be able to protect everyone and live happily. This is the best way to do it»

Mamoru smiled, despite everything. This was the Usako he fell in love with, sad one moment, strong the next, always a surprise, always beyond the expectations.

Their stop came and, as they walked hand in hand the little road that separated the stop from the Tsukino's house, he halted.

«I promise you,» he said, serious, looking at her in the eyes «I promise you won't be alone for long. We found our way back to each other, we will always do»

She stared back and nodded, believing every word with all her heart.

Of course. It was their destiny. They were stronger than anything, they were always going to find the way to each other.

Queen Serenity had given them the chance to meet again. Chibiusa the knowledge they were meant to be in the future as well.

It didn't take from the uncertainty of the situation they were in, but it was a flicker of hope meant to stay in their hearts as they fought for each other, and together against the universe.

They kissed their private goodbye, clinging to each other to chase away the pain of the imminent separation. It was like in Silver Millennium, when she had to will herself out his arms to go back to the Moon, but it wasn't like that entirely. This time, distance wasn't an obstacle nearly impossible to overcome. This time there was no war brewing to separate them and destroy the world.

_Yet_.

* * *

All Might looked skeptically at the full set of suitcases, glad his own baggage was a mere backpack.

He understood that Usagi was moving her whole life, but he believed Ikuko had shipped everything already.

«Is there anything that can be left or shipped later?» he asked, only to meet Ikuko's rolled eyes.

«A girl needs what a girl needs. You'll manage, Mr Number One» she replied, pushing the last item, a beauty-case, in his arms with the recommendation not to drop it.

Toshinori toyed with the idea of revealing his ex-wife the nature of his condition, but a wave of pride stopped him. He had planned to drop his muscle form once he and Usagi were to be alone, both to avoid unwanted attention and to not strain his time limit further. That morning he had to pay a much-needed visit to his office, the Might Tower, then he had encountered a couple minor villains on his way to the Shrine and a few more going back that day and he had not managed to not intervene, so he was pretty fatigued already.

But, after all, the main road wasn't far and they could take a taxi once there to get to the train station, same from Musutafu's station to his home.

He gulped down the rush of blood coming from the remainders of his lungs and watched Usagi say goodbye to her mother, then to Kenji, and Shingo, respectively Ikuko's second husband and son.

Toshinori couldn't help to think that those three knew his daughter more than he did and, also, that Kenji was likely a stronger father-figure than _he_ was for Usagi. A passing thought he chased away looking at the other person present at the farewells, Mamoru.

The boy had not cleared his position in Usagi's life, but the Tsukinos treated him warmly and he gave the impression of a good guy, albeit a little closed in himself. If really he and Usagi were a couple, they made a mismatched one for sure.

Unaware of the attention, Mamoru was talking to the cat in hushed tones and, unless All Might was going senile, the cat was _answering_ back.

The hero wasn't that surprised: in his career he had seen weirder things. He just wondered why Luna had not said a word to him the day before, and his guesses ranged from the cat being a little introvert, to her having some similarity to Principal Nedzu's story and not wanting to be found out.

«You have to keep your eyes open, Luna» Mamoru whispered.

«No need to tell me. Taking care of her is what I always did» was the skittish reply.

The boy nodded «I know. Thank you for this»

«When do you think you'll visit?» the cat wondered.

«Soon enough. I need some time to settle a few matters, then I'll be there for sure» it sounded like a genuine promise.

Luna trusted him, so she nodded in approval, then jumped down to enter in her mandatory cat carrier with only a slight grimace at the idea of being treated like a regular cat.  
«We're ready?» All Might asked his daughter, who nodded, one last gaze at her family and boyfriend.

All Might crooked down to pick up all luggage at once, offering his side without getting up. Usagi didn't understand until a flashback hit her: a memory of herself at three or four-years-old looking at the world from her father's shoulders. Back then, she believed she was the in the highest place in the world.

She held tight to Luna's carrier with one hand and flung both her arms around her father's neck.

«Hold on tight and keep your eyes and mouth closed, _princess_ » was the advice she received.

She nodded. A last goodbye to her family, a longing look at Mamoru and she was in the air in the tallest jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we left Tokyo. Say goodbye, as you can imagine, we won't see the Inners and Mamoru for a while.  
> This is the most Mamo/Usa thing I've ever written and I must be too afraid of cavities to do anything mushier than that. What can I say? I prefer family and platonic relationships, that's it.  
> Get ready for next chapter, we'll finally have Usagi and Izuku's meeting!


	8. Usagi-san and Izukun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi meets her father's successor and Izuku.exe stops working for a bit.

After an uneventful nighttime train ride she spent mostly sleeping, and the following taxi ride, Usagi finally got to see her new home.

To be honest, she expected something more... fancy.

She knew from the ever enthusiast Minako that heroes had enormous sources of income from their profession but also from sponsorships, tv appearances and merchandise, so, in Usagi's mind, the Number One Hero must be crazy rich. The grey house, instead, looked less than glamorous but, to be honest, so did all that neighbourhood.

Inside there was that bit of chaos one would expect from a single man living alone - not that Usagi was any tidier - but Luna, freed from her carrier, scrunched her nose at the sight and smell then, discretely, made sure to open the windows to let the air change while Toshinori showed the rest of the still under-furnished house.

Once shown her room, more or less the same size as her old one, Usagi realized she'd have a lot to do: all the belongings her mother packed and shipped were still in the boxes, in a corner of the room, which looked disheartening at best.

She tried not to think about how her friends would help her, kicking back the tears.

«You need help unpacking? I touched nothing because... well, it's your stuff and... uh...» Toshinori stumbled, a little embarrassed to admit he had no idea what could be in a girl's room, let alone how to fix one.

«It's okay, papa» she turned at him with a forced half-smile, only to see him coughing blood. Again.

One had to wonder if she'd ever get used to this. For the moment, she still panicked a little.

A minute of confusion later, where tissues were found and cough fit stopped, Usagi was ready to fix her room, while Luna sat on the desk to supervise.

They opened the first box, finding a handwritten paper. Puzzled, Usagi read it and realized her mom must have made it.

It was a list of the things she put in. Turned out every box had one, so planning turned far easier.

«Typical of Ikuko» Toshinori commented, scratching the back of his neck «Always the organized one»

He thought Usagi was crying when he saw the paper shaking, but more than ready to tears, she was overjoyed.

Sleeves pushed up and list at hand, she felt a bit more ready to start.

Except, two and a half hours later, the room was nowhere ready.

They already found Usagi's shoes and bedsheets, while her blanket with the moons design was in her luggage along with her clothes. To her displeasure, her collection of manga was still to be found, while her personal care items couldn't find a proper place in the room that lacked a vanity or even a mirror - Toshinori kicked himself for not thinking about it - so for the moment hairbrushes, pins, ribbons, hairdryer and all that stuff had to be placed in the bookcase.

Her towels and the contents of her beauty case had to be moved to the first floor's bathroom, where there was surely enough space in the half-empty closet.

Usagi was bringing the package downstairs, when someone knocked at the door. Wondering who it could be, she left the beauty case on the floor and went to open.  
A very confused boy with messy green hair stared back at her.

«Ah! I-I'm sorry, I must have- I must be in the wrong place» he bowed, twice, repeating sorry as he walked backwards.

The girl couldn't help but to stare.

«Who's there, Usagi-shojo?» All Might's voice called from upstairs.

The boy, hearing the known deep tonality of his teacher's voice, stopped his retreat.  
«I'm not sure» she answered back, then she turned at the visitor, who was muttering something unintelligible.

«Midoriya-shonen!» All Might's emaciated head peeked from the door «What are you doing here, my boy?»

Izuku snapped back from his muttering «I-I received your message, you said you are back» was his answer «I was wondering if you needed help with, uh, what those boxes were for...»

The man looked back, scratching his head «Well, I guess maybe a bit. What do you say, _princess_?»

Usagi, who had followed the brief conversation looking alternatively at the other two, didn't know what to answer.

«Ah!» Toshinori exclaimed, with a panicked sputter of blood «I haven't introduced you two! Midoriya-shonen, come in, this needs to be done right»

Izuku, flabbergasted by the situation, tripped on the beauty case Usagi had left on the floor, and he managed to recover his balance only thanks to a gentle hold on his shoulder.

Usagi worried «I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left it there!» she apologized.

Izuku, red as never before, awkwardly thanked, while kicking himself in his mind. How was it that whenever he met some cute girl, he ended up looking like an idiot? In All Might's house, no less!

No time to be embarrassed though, because All Might in all his height exclaimed ceremoniously: «Time to introduce you two! Usagi, this is Midoriya Izuku. He's my student and successor»

The boy bowed, red in the face and a bit panicked that All Might introduced him like that to someone already.

«I'm Tsukino Usagi! Nice to meet you!» she jumped up, a glowing smile.

She was very very pretty, he noted, thin and on the short side, but with a glow of her own and a bright smile.

«Usagi-shojo is moving here with me, to get ready for next year's access exams to Yuuei with top grades» All Might added.

«T-top grades? I can't do that!» she screamed.

«Nonsense! You'll be ready!»

The two started bickering, while in the boy's mind conflicting pieces of information messed up with each other: didn't All Might pass One For All to him? Was this girl's training his way to say he was re-thinking his choice of successor? Did he have to leave Yuuei then? She didn't look hero material, but neither did he before the American Dream Plan...

«Papa? Is he okay?» Usagi wondered, to which Toshinori shrugged. Sometimes the boy was hard to understand.

Izuku's mind, instead, fixated itself on a single word.

" _Papa_ "

All Might had... a daughter?

Izuku's mind went blank for a solid second, then he screamed inside. How could he know? No one ever guessed All Might had children! True, there had been theories on the net, mostly from gossip sites, but to think he really had one? Even if, it was understandable someone as popular as All Might would have had a few relationships...

«Midoriya-kun?» she called, waving her hand in front of him, who jumped up.

«Aah, t-there's no need for the honorifics, really, Tsukino-san!» he panicked.

All Might's daughter was talking to him! And he was making a fool of himself, again!

He stuttered something unintelligible and his analytical mind took the wheel, looking at both the people in front of him.

The resemblance was undeniable now that he knew: the same spring blue of the eyes, although Usagi's were bigger and round-shaped, the same bright blonde of the hair and oddity in the hairdo style, and even her profile had something akin to All Might's skinny form in the chin and forehead. Something in her smile then, bright and charismatic, reminded Izuku of the hero All Might he always saw from afar.

«Eeeh? But you're using them. And you're a high schooler too!» she opposed, interrupting his fast first-impact analysis.

«But you are All Might's d-daughter!» he couldn't just _not_ show his respect.

«Uh? This means we can't be friends?» Usagi looked genuinely upset over the notion.

So, of course, he panicked again in front of her downcast look «No! I mean, no, it-it doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'd like to be your friend...» he ended up muttering.

Was it a regular occurrence for people to reject her? Or, rather, it was normal for people to get close to her just because of her father? But, no, that couldn't be, the media would have plastered her face everywhere had anyone known of her...

The girl interrupted him «Then Usagi-chan is fine! And I could call you...» she put a finger under her chin, then thought out loud «Ummm... Izuku-kun? Izukun? Yes, Izukun sounds right!»

Usagi sounded satisfied with her pick and smiled widely, not a care in the world showing on her lovely features.

Understanding there was no contraddicting her decision, he gave up and tried to say her name: «If you say so. Tsuk... no, Usagi...-san» he couldn't help but use a more proper honorific anyway.

«Well, that's settled. Phew, you kids are a handful!» All Might exclaimed, a hand on Izuku's shoulder and the other on Usagi's head.

A thought occurred to Midoriya...

«B-but... if you have a daughter why didn't One For...» he stopped at his mentor's finger on mouth.

«Uh?» Usagi looked confused at the other two.

«A tale for another time» the hero exclaimed « _Princess_ , I believe your room is still far from ready»

She groaned and protested a little, but went upstairs all the same.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Toshinori looked at the still disconcerted Izuku and said «I guess there is no need to tell you I'd rather keep Usagi's familial tie to me a secret, if possible. Plenty of villains would jump at the chance to make advantage of it»

The green-haired boy looked up at his mentor and nodded, not quite sure what to ask. Obviously, having the identity of the daughter of the Number One hero revealed to the public could put both father and daughter in all kind of risks.

Another thought jumped in Midoriya's mind «So, All Might... Should I call you Tsukino-sensei?»

«Uh?» Toshinori was confused. "Ah, right. He doesn't know my real name" he realized.

It was weird. Midoriya was his successor, but he never bothered to ask for his real name, nor Toshinori introduced himself.

«Usagi has her mother's surname, not mine» he explained.

«Oh» Izuku wanted to collapse into the ground. Of course, he should have guessed Usagi was kept under every kind of protection if possible, including having a different last name.

«An understandable mistake, my boy» the hero looked towards the staircase «Now that I think about it, while I am in this form you'd better call me Yagi»

Izuku's green eyes gleamed in fanboy excitation. He knew All Might's surname! He must be one of the very few people in the world to do so.

He did the best he could not to scream and jump and thanked his mentor for the honour bestowed upon him.

«Another thing, Midoriya-shonen» All Might interrupted his ramblings «In case you were wondering, One For All isn't a normal quirk, so it isn't passed down biologically as others do. Usagi-shojo is my daughter, but she has a quirk on her own. As I said, she's here to get ready to enter Yuuei, but even so, I won't recommend her, like I didn't recommend you. For this reason, if possible, I'd like for you to train together from time to time»

Izuku looked down at his hands, unsure if it was wise for him to train with someone else when his control over One For All was still so lacking, but he nodded anyway. If All Might trusted him, he had no reason to doubt, no?

From upstairs, Usagi shouted in happiness she had found her manga collection and Midoriya ran upstairs to help her.

* * *

Eventually, Midoriya didn't have to do much except helping Usagi move some of the furniture and boxes inside the room.

Usagi insisted for him to tell how it was around there since she just arrived, asking for comic books shops, arcades and so on while she decided where to place the indefinite amount of trinkets she owned, making him forget soon he was in a girl's room for the first time in his life.

She looked so relaxed and easy going, it made a strange contrast to All Mig- Yagi-sensei's serious frown, who, walking in and out, has been at the phone for the best part of the last hour.

«Midoriya-shonen» the hero called at some point. The boy turned in an instant.

«Do you know where Mugen Academy is located?»

He did. Mugen was an elite school that had all classes up from grade school to university, where kids were prepared for a number of professions outside the hero works, which meant there was no competition between them and Yuuei.

Future artists, scientists, musicians, politicians, and so on could hope to have an ideal preparation at Mugen, which already counted in its numbers a few stars.

«Yes. My mom wished for me to go there for middle school, so she took me to see it a few times»

Which eventually didn't happen: the school's fees were impossible for their budget, so Inko saved up, in hopes to send him there for high school, had he failed Yuuei's entrance exam. Good thing there had been no need for it.

All Might nodded «Can you please show Usagi the way then? I understand it takes time from your...»

«Not a problem, sir!» he got up enthusiastically «I came here to help after all»

«But it's Sunday, it'll be closed» Usagi said.

«Mugen is known to be a research center as well» Izuku explained «So staff and some older students stay there even on weekends»

«Eeeh? Sounds like a nightmare!» she exclaimed, «Why do I have to go there today, papa?»

«Your uniform and textbooks. I couldn't pick them up for you before coming to Juuban. This way you'll also know where the school is and won't get lost tomorrow» he added, like an afterthought.

«You aren't coming?»

He shook his head «I have an errand to run. Sorry, _princess_ »

If she was deluded, she didn't show. Instead, she chose a large bag and smiled «Shall we go, Izukun?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to post this chapter next week, but I'll be super busy from now on, so updates will be a little slower, hence I anticipated as a sort-of compensation.  
> I still have to figure out where Yuuei is located exactly. The Wikia and other sources say Musutafu, but whether it's a city, a discrict of Tokyo, like Juuban, or even in a different region of Japan altogether, I'm quite confused about. I just went with a middle ground that it's close to Tokyo without specifying anything, so a train ride of a few hours is enough to move from Juuban to Musutafu. I moved Mugenzu, though, because of reasons.


	9. Mugen and other oddities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Izuku bond a little and two Outer Senshi show up

The route from All Might's house to Mugenzu passed in front of Yuuei. Izuku was more than happy to point it out to Usagi, who looked at the entrance wide-eyed.

«It's a huge gate!» she exclaimed.

Izuku smiled «I thought the same when I saw it the first time too. I was so nervous when I arrived here the first time»

«For the entrance exam or for the first day?» the girl wondered.

«Both?» he replied sheepishly «I mean, the day of the exam I was super nervous I almost tripped on my feet, then it went in such a way I was sure I didn't pass until I got the letter. And the first day was even worse because I really hoped I wasn't in the same class as Kacchan, but being a Hero was always my dream and being at Yuuei felt like a dream come true...»

Midoriya stopped mid-rambling, but he realized Usagi was still listening without interruptions, even if she looked a bit confused.

He blushed «Ah, I shouldn't speak so much! I'm just...» he turned back at the gate «To attend Yuuei is the first step for becoming a Hero and now I have the chance to make it for real, even if everyone used to tell me I couldn't. I have to work harder than anyone, but that's what I'm here for»

She stared at him, his proud gaze towards the school during the recollection, the serious hopefulness and decisive stance at the prospect of the future.

«I have to do my best. All Might helped me lots, I couldn't have done it without him» he added.

«I'm sure you'll be great, Izukun» she assured. About herself, on the other hand, she had more doubts, but there was something inspiring in the way the boy spoke, the feeling he saw the goal far away but it only made him more certain in pursuing it, instead of deeming it too far and giving up.

«Ah, you too, Usagi-san!» Izuku fretted «I mean, you are Al-» he cut the sentence short. Usagi's existence as the Number One Hero's daughter was not known to the general public, it was better not to tell around out loud, even if the road was empty.

He corrected himself: «I mean, you are your father's daughter. He believes in you, you should too»

Usagi's nod was only half-hearted. Izuku didn't have a clue, but All Might didn't know her at all. He probably trusted Sailor Moon's abilities because those were the only ones he saw, but what else?

She shook the grim thoughts out her head. There was so much to do, but, as Izuku said, it was only a matter of doing their best and trusting themselves.

«We'll do it!» she exclaimed, one fist up in the sky.

«Yes!» Izuku shouted, emulating her gesture.

They walked forward and a thought occurred to Usagi: «If you come this way in the morning, we'll be seeing each other on the way to school, no?»

«Ah, that's true! I arrive from there» he pointed at the road they were about to take «So we will come across at some point»

She smiled. It was going to be nice to see a familiar face from time to time.

The two teens, followed suit by Luna, were mid-way when Usagi's phone rang. She looked at the screen and the big bright smile on her face changed in front of Izuku's eyes.

First it perked up, in hope for something, then it dimmed, like a lightbulb during a power shortage.

«Sorry, Izukun, it's my friends. I have to answer or they'll get worried» she apologized.

He nodded and watched as she spoke at the phone, reassuring her friends she arrived and describing in short what little she has seen since their last call that morning.

Her light didn't come back, he noted. To be honest, at the end of the short call, it vanished completely.

When she stared at the black screen, it was with sad, empty eyes.

«Usagi-san. You alright?» he asked as gentle as possible.

She jumped up and put back her phone in her pocket in a haste «Sure! Let's go!» she almost screamed, the smile back on her face, walking forward as if nothing happened.

But he had seen it. She was unhappy and was masking it all with a bright smile and goofy manners.

Like All Might did.

* * *

Mugen Academy was in the middle of three skyscraper-like buildings disposed in a triad, so the central plaza, where the actual school building was, looked like a prism.

«It's so classy! This is what you'd expect from a private school!» Usagi commented, taking in the overall appearance of the entrance. Midoriya couldn't but agree, even if, after seeing Yuuei from the inside, there was little that could compare.

A star seemed to be the symbol of the school: it showed in the main hall, on the doors, in the corner of the book covers and, Usagi realized, on the hem of the maroon blouse that was given to her with the rest of the school material by some frantic secretary at the entrance who was waiting for them, with Usagi's planner as well. "One of the older students will give you a tour tomorrow before the lessons, be sure to arrive a little early" was the last advice before they were sent out in a rush.

«It's not very different from my old uniform» she noted, while Midoriya offered to carry her new books. It could work as a compensation training, he assured her, so she was grateful to hand over the heavy bag.

«You lived in Juuban before, right?» he asked as they exited the building. He had seen the address on the boxes when All Might asked him to carry them earlier that week.

«Yes. I... didn't really want to move. It was my mom who decided that»

«You don't get along with All M... your father?» he corrected in a haste.

«Uh?» Usagi shook her head «Well, we don't know each other very well, but he's good»

«Eeeh» he almost dropped the books' bag. He must have misunderstood. Was she implying they just found out they were father and daughter? Was she a secret child? This explained why no one even guessed of her existence!

«I mean, not that I don't know him at all!» she corrected herself in a haste, much to Luna's worry «But he was always so far and he and mama divorced when I was little and I don't remember him well, it's a little like he's a stranger, no?» she said all at once. Luckily, Izuku was used to that, being one of his flaws as well.

«Oh» Midoriya could only say, realizing he had run to conclusions. This made _more_ sense.

It was hard to believe someone as kind as All Might could not be close to his own daughter, but given he was the most successful Hero it was to be expected he didn't have much time for family. Plus, if he and Usagi's mother were divorced, it was sort of normal, albeit sad. At least, All Might cared for his child.

«My father was never around either. According to my mom, he's overseas for work, but it feels like he was never there to begin with. I don't think he's ever coming back at this point»

It wasn't quite the same, he knew. Whatever work his father did, wasn't like being the Number One Hero. Midoriya Hisashi wasn't the Symbol of Peace and he sure could have spared some time to call his son once in a while. He even doubted his father knew he got into Yuuei.

He moved the books' bag to the other shoulder «After all this time, it doesn't matter much, no?»

Izuku's face was tearstained. When he realized, he tried to wipe the moist out with his free hand. He muttered something more, nothing coherent enough to understand more than a stiff apology.

Usagi interrupted him with a hand on his arm, a quiet, reassuring smile on her lips «It's okay, Izukun. I always cry a lot too»

The rumble of a helicopter caught their attention. Both kids looked up and followed its trail up to the top floor of one of the apartment buildings.

«Wow. Kids this school must be crazy rich» Usagi screamed in child-like awe. The boy nodded, staring up as well, grateful for the interruption.

He didn't know why he felt the need to open up this way. Perhaps it was the delusion he saw on the girl's face, or the feeling she could relate to him a bit. Maybe it was only that he never got to express those feelings openly before without being judged, but Usagi's reaction had been nothing but kind. He could count on the fingers of one hand the times someone had been so nice to him after showing weakness.

«Ah, before going back, do you want to see the arcade?» Midoriya offered to shun away the somber aura of before, remembering her previous inquiries.

She made a bright smile «Sure!»

* * *

«I haven't been in a place like this in ages» he admitted, «There are a lot of new games!»

Izuku didn't go to the arcade often, even when he was in middle school, one because he liked being outside when he could, and two for the added reason Kacchan seemed to go there with his group the same days Izuku chose and they ended up kicking him out more often than not, especially the days he was playing well on some game Bakugo liked. Those weren't pleasant memories to linger over and he did his best to dismiss them in favour of spending a nice afternoon for once.

They picked a couple shooting games first - Usagi had one hell of an aim, he noted, especially when it came to throwing disks and similar -, followed by a sports game, then the blonde's gaze fell on a racing console that looked like it has been just installed.

«Let's try that, Izukun!» she happily jumped at it.

The boy couldn't help but to smile: Usagi was only a year younger than him, but in that moment he felt like he was hanging out with a very enthusiast little sister. Not that he knew what having siblings was like, but he could make a guess. He hadn't felt this light-hearted in a long time.

The game station was complete with seats and helmets. After a quick explanation, she started the race with brio, while Izuku watched her progress from behind the seat.

«It feels like driving a real car!» the girl exclaimed.

Someone from the next station of the same game adviced: «Step hard on the gas pedal and reve up»

She tried to look at the other person for a second before accepting the hint and pushing harder. A small crowd gathered around the game station.

«Careful, Usagi-san!» Izuku warned, a split second before another car surpassed hers and she lost control. The console's seat shook to simulate a real incident when the virtual car ended up on a wall.

«The crashes are so realistic too» she affirmed. While she waited for the world to stop spinning, she removed the helmet.

«You okay, Usagi-san?» Izuku fretted «You were going very fast in the game»

She scratched her head and explained «With the helmet on it didn't feel fast at all»

«Really? If that's what you think, you must have a talent for racing» the one from before said: a tall blonde who must know his due, given he'd just beat up the game, starting a lap behind, no less.

Usagi blushed at the compliment.

After a quick glance towards the doors, the tall one patted the younger girl's head «We should race again sometimes. Bye, bun-head!» and left with a smile to join a pretty girl with aqua-blue hair standing just outside the door with an enigmatic smile on her face.

Izuku and Usagi looked at each other, perplexed, then at the leaving pair.

«Look look!» some kids behind were whispering «Wasn't he the racer Tenoh Haruka?»

«It looks so! And she's the violinist Kaioh Michiru! So the voices were true! They're really dating!»

«They both go at Mugen. It must be nice having your partner in the same school!»

The gossiping went on, but Usagi stopped listening after the last comment. Midoriya noted both her fall in spirits and that it was getting late and prompted her to leave.

«It was very strange» Midoriya said, referring to their last encounter.

Usagi couldn't but agree, but shrugged it off while they walked towards her home. There was something _familiar_ about those two and, if her smile was any indication, the girl, Kaioh-san, felt the same.

Then, the blonde felt a pull. Like the Silver Crystal was _shivering_.

She clutched her brooch and looked around.

It wasn't the first time it happened: as if it had a sensitivity on its own, in the last month the Silver Crystal always told her when an enemy was to appear.

Izuku noticed she had stopped in her tracks «Usagi-san? It's all right...?»

Before she could answer, screams erupted from a road at their right. Without thinking, both kids sprinted in that direction.

Purple in colour and deformed in appearance, a daimon was emerging from the back of a girl, while a small crowd looked horrified.

The pair of teens stared as well, but both were quick to recover.

The daimon in the meantime was looking around, to identify a target among the panicking people.

«Usagi-san, we have to move away» Izuku urged, to which she nodded, hoping to lose him in the crowd long enough to transform and intervene.

The daimon leapt with its powerful legs and jumped straight in front of a group, pushing aside some, as if looking for a particular target. In the chaos, more than someone wondered out loud for the appearance of some hero.

Then the monster set its eyes on Usagi. She felt it clearly, long before it jumped towards her. Izuku realized too, his first instinct was to move in front of the potential victim, wondering if he could make use of One For All in the right way to help without breaking his bones for once.

Luckily for both, there was no need: the daimon was invested by a strong blue light in flood form, that formed a wall between the daimon and the people, engulfing it, which screamed and staggered behind, only for its ugly head to be caught by the swing of a sword.

It was a matter of seconds, but Usagi saw them as clear as the day: two girls in Sailor Senshi fuku, one of which armed with an elegant sword that disappeared as soon as the daimon's egg dissolved.

The two Senshi looked at her, then leapt away.

People wondered who the new Heroes could be. It was customary for a Hero's first appearance to have an introduction and, if possible, a press interview, but the two girls had disappeared without a word.

Usagi, puzzled by their Sailor-like appearance, ran in pursuit.

«Usagi-san, wait!» Izuku tried to catch up, only to stop around the corner, where the blonde girl stood.

«They're gone» she said, her gaze darting around to look for them again, to no avail.

Midoriya tried to look as well, with similar results. He didn't understand what just happened and he assumed she didn't either, but he knew one thing: that was new.

* * *

It was late afternoon when they arrived.

Izuku had tried to take notes about the fighting style of the Sailor Senshi in the past, with no luck until now, he explained Usagi while walking, who listened without a word.

«It's nearly impossible to determine a quirk from it, one can guess it's power-based, but, in some cases, it shows some form of object creation like Yayorozu-san, _but_ the effects are not of a simple made thing it so could be pocket-dimensions, incredibly rare. Also...»

She let him mumble his ideas, walking quietly beside him. Finding out about other Senshi was weird enough, she didn't want to worry about Izuku finding out about her as well.

«Here you are, both of you» All Might greeted the kids when they walked in «It took you quite long»

«Izukun showed me around. We went to the arcade too!» Usagi recalled, her smile only a little off.

«I see. I guess you had a good time then» was the man's reply «Everything done at school?»

«Yup» the girl showed the clothing bag and Izuku pushed up the books' bag for him to see.

«Thank you, Midoriya-shonen. I'm sorry if it took time from your training»

«No problem at all!» the boy was fast to reply «I should probably go now, though. Tomorrow there's school and I still have some homeworks to finish»

Usagi thanked him as well and added: «I hope we'll hang out again, Izukun!»

«Ah, s-sure! See you then! All Might, Usagi-san!» Izuku bowed twice before running away.

«He's very nice» Usagi said, looking at the boy disappearing down the road.

«I'm glad you get along, _princess_ » Toshinori replied. He had feared, for a moment, the two of them would have not agreed with each other, but he had clearly worried for nothing.

He moved around in the kitchen to make tea before asking: «Now, will you please tell me what happened?»

«Eeeh?»

«I have a good friend in the police, detective Tsukauchi. He told me of today's attack in Mugenzu. The girls who intervened were in the same outfits as you and your friends»

«It wasn't me! I never met them!» Usagi exclaimed, hands up and shaking her head «I'm not sure they're like us at all. Their attacks were very strong... but I don't know them»

He pondered if she was telling the truth or not, but, until now, she seemed incapable of lying to one's face.

To her surprise, he put a hand on her head «I'm just glad you stood back from the fight. Both you and Midoriya-shonen. You still have a lot to learn»

Usagi didn't say she had had every intention to intervene, had not Izuku been with her, but decided against telling it, just nodding as the sole reply.

He sighed, then cheered up «Come on now, there is something for you to see» he moved towards the stairs, unexpectedly.

Curious, she followed him to her room, in a corner of which now stood a pretty vanity with a huge mirror e lots of small drawers, complete with a stool.

It didn't match perfectly with the rest of the room, but the roses decòr, pink and red, reminded her of Mamoru and Chibiusa, while the light-painted wood gave a calm, elegant feeling.

«It's the only one I found in such short time. If you want something more modern, or traditional, or less fancy we can look for another any day...»

She was still staring at the thing of beauty in front of her. So that was the errand he had to make!

«It's so pretty!» she breathed and hugged him in a leap «Thank you, papa!»

Toshinori stumbled for balance and words alike. He found it so _flowery_ , but Usagi looked very happy with it, so he hugged her back, happy he didn't mess up.

«I'm glad» he said «Now, time to finish to fix in here and tomorrow we can settle your planner»

Usagi snorted at the mention of all the work ahead, but didn't reply.

It was the start of a new chapter in her life, that much was sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Haruka showing up just like she did in the original story! Sorry for the lack of originality, but I like that scene. I re-wrote the first part a few times, instead. There is something wrong with it and I'm not satisfied with how it turned out. I'll probably re-write it again in the future.  
> I can say that from now on the two plots of BnHA and the Mugen arc will run more or less together.  
> To be honest, I'm more interested in having Usagi and the Senshi mesh up in the BnHA universe, and in the human interactions between the characters, especially Usagi &Toshi, Usagi & Izuku, plus the Senshi & 1-A class than the events per se. I plan to drag the Mugen arc for quite long for those reasons.


	10. Mugen Academy, Michiru. Conversations in the teachers' room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at Mugen, teachers' lounge gossip and a credit card.

Usagi woke up the morning after to the combined sounds of the alarm clock, Luna's worrying, plus her father's knocks on her door.

She looked around in a sleepy daze: despite the fact she was surrounded by her belongings, the room wasn't quite her old one, neither the pristine, brand new uniform hanging in front of her wardrobe was any more familiar. Her gaze fell on the vanity and she remembered all the recent changes in her life.

Another knock, followed by her father's voice on the other side of the door «Usagi-shojo. You should get up, or you'll be late for school»

She turned at the clock, then at Luna, who expressed her agreement.

«I'm getting up!» the girl shouted back, moving the covers away and dangled her feet out the bed. Another gaze at the Mugen Academy uniform made her thoughts go astray.

Was she ready for that? The school seemed so prestigious, which kind of friends could she make there? Arriving after the beginning of the year meant the customary stand-up introduction to the class, right? What was she going to say?

"Hello, I'm Tsukino Usagi and I'm All Might's daughter. I'm also the vigilante Sailor Moon" was a terrible idea, obviously; "Nice to meet you all" felt too little, while talking about her hobbies could make some her new classmates scrunch their noses at her since drawing, eating and play games were considered lazy activities.

«Usagi-chan. You can't stare at that uniform the whole morning» Luna called her out.

Blushing, the girl hurried to get ready, then ran to the kitchen, still in the middle of pinning her brooch to the azure striped bow.

Downstairs, Toshinori was sipping tea while watching the morning news on tv, but he turned as soon as he heard the girl hopping down the steps.

He buffed up for a second, so All Might's shadowed face greeted her arrival with boisterous voice and blinding smile «Good morning, _princess_! Ready for the first day of school?»

Usagi chuckled in amusement before greeting back «Good morning, papa!» she replied, then nodded «Almost ready»

As he deflated, she took a look at his mustard coloured suit, which hung all wrong on his now thin frame. She realized it was necessary for him to wear bigger clothes that wouldn't rip when he turned into his hero persona and a few questions sprung up in her mind while she ate the toast he left on the table for her.

«Papa? Does it hurt when you turn big?»

It was a bizarre question that made him shyly scratch his head «Not really, no. It's a little like those people who hold their stomach in at the pool. Sometimes it stings a little» he added, pointing at his side, where the scar was hidden under his clothes.

It was a half-truth, to be honest: as of late, one of the reasons he couldn't keep the muscle form for long was because of the strain it put on his body, his atrophied and underfed muscles, sore joints, the more than "tickling" feeling his wounds - old and new - gave him. It was ugly to explain and Toshinori decided his little girl didn't need to know, or she'd needlessly worry.

Usagi nodded and bit her breakfast in relief at the white lie, next question ready soon: «If you can stay big only for so little, how do you hide your secret identity?»

«My colleagues at Yuuei know of my health state» he explained «This doesn't mean the news can go around, so I stay in muscle form only when I'm with the students»

«But Izukun knows you're like this, no?»

It was clear enough her father and the boy had a mutual trust, if not a sort of familiarity that sparked her curiosity.

«Midoriya-shonen has been training with me for a while now. He found out about my situation by chance, but he's keeping the secret as well. As my successor, not as my student only, he's apart of a few personal matters»

She finished her breakfast quickly, still thinking about it all. She used to have next to no troubles keeping her secret identity, well, _secret_ , in the previous reality, while _here_ both her parents figured her out in short time. It was natural to worry someone else could as well.

«You'd better hurry now, _princess_ , or you'll be late»

Usagi looked around for a bento box, finding none. She was used to her mother making boxes for her every morning and even if sometimes she forgot them at home, it was a rare occurrence not finding them in her bag.

«Uh, papa? What about lunch?»

«What about...?» realization hit him and he sputtered a bit of blood «Ah, lunch, right...»

Not wanting to admit he forgot the not indifferent detail, he went for his wallet and handed her a card «I've been told there is a good cafeteria at Mugen» he said «You can buy what you want»

Usagi took the piece of plastic and had a good look at it. It was black, elegant and held the logo of a prestigious international bank and a long number.

«That's a credit card!» she exclaimed wide-eyed, holding it up to look at it in better light «I've never seen a real one before! Aren't they usually more colourful?»

Not getting the potential mess he just put himself in, he nodded, trying to recall what Ikuko suggested on this matter, but memory evaded him «I'll give you pocket money the next days, if you prefer...»

«It's fine, don't worry! I just never had one. I'll get used to it, thanks, papa!»

She put the card in a pocket of her bag and jumped to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying to the door with a loud «Bye, papa!»

A stupid smile fixed itself on his face and he was overwhelmed by the sudden show of affection. She acted as if it was a regular occurrence, just another day, even if it wasn't, for either of them. He rushed to the corridor and called her back, struck by a sudden thought.

She stopped mid-door, a hand on the handle and another holding her bag, and turned with a questioning look in her blue eyes. The morning light hit her brand-new uniform and one of her golden tresses.

"I'm happy I'm here at least for _one_ of your first days of school" he thought, but he couldn't manage to say it. He lost her first day of kindergarten because of a villain attack; her first day of elementary school because of a flood on the other side of the country and he didn't even know which date her first day of middle school had been.

Instead, he just uttered «Have a good day, my girl»

She smiled, bright as the sun, not a single grim thought in her mind «You too, papa. See you this afternoon!»

Toshinori watched her close the door behind her back and followed her sprinting down the road from the window, her black cat running beside her legs.

The scene felt so bizarre in its normalcy, a picture out someone else's life. A scene that a normal man with a normal family could live any day.

He shook his head to get rid of this bizarre thought.

He was getting old, that was it. Old and full of sorrows, with missing chances and still so much to do in life with no time and almost no strength to do everything.

No, that was a bad mindset, he scolded himself.

He was going to make it, or at the very least he could push Usagi and Izuku down the right road the best he could in the time he had.

* * *

Whoever said the first day of school is traumatic, didn't compare it with the stress of arriving in a new school when the year already started.

Usagi looked up at Mugen's entrance doors, bag in hands and said goodbye to Luna with a pat on her head. The cat meowed, trying to pretend she was a perfectly normal feline, but her eyes were darting around, unsettled by something she couldn't pinpoint.

On her side, Usagi was too on the edge on her own to notice.

She looked inside and tried to follow the student's flow towards the floors reserved for middle-school, with less than successful approach. She only managed to note that the ribbons of the uniforms were different, she guessed depending on the class, but couldn't follow any group wearing the same light blue as hers.

«Tsukino-san, am I right?» a girl with deep red hair and flashy star-shaped ears approached her. The bow of her uniform was green.

«I'm Arimura Yuko, head of philosophy class and etiquette. I'm here to give you Mugen's welcome» the older girl introduced herself.

«Ah, yes, I'm Tsukino Usagi» she bowed, relieved by the news «Nice to meet you and thank you»

Arimura bowed as well «You're welcome. It's not unusual to have students transfer to our school, we are the peak of excellence in the scientific and artistic field»

«Some say also in witchcraft» a soft voice added.

Usagi recognized the girl who spoke at first glance: she was outside the arcade the previous day, the one who went away with Haruka. From up close, she looked even more elegant and distinguished than Usagi realized at first, even if they were wearing the same uniform, but it wasn't only that. Once again, she had the feeling she knew her already.

Lost in her contemplation of the last arrived, Usagi didn't notice Arimura's dark glance, nor her forced smile as she introduced the other girl: «Tsukino-san, this is Kaioh Michiru-san. Kaioh-san is an honour student, despite being with us only since the beginning of the current year. She volunteered to show you around, so I leave you in her hands»

«Ah, thanks again» Usagi repeated, as the redhead left.

As soon as Arimura disappeared beyond the doors, Michiru spoke up. They were still in the courtyard, and the wind moved her blue hair in front of her face, casting shadows on it.

«You shouldn't have come here» Michiru's eyes were now as cold as a stormy sky and gave off a similar dangerous vibe.

«W-what?»

«This place is no good for you. It's dangerous for _you_ to be here. You'd better leave as soon as possible»

«Mugen is... dangerous?» Usagi repeated, but the other didn't reply.

The wind ceased for a moment and, fast as it came, the ominous expression on Michiru's face disappeared.

«I'm going to show you around very quick, lessons are about to start and we shouldn't be late. Mugen is quite strict in terms of punctuality, and precision in general» she explained and walked towards the door.

The blonde stood in confusion for a second more, then she ran behind her senpai, who started to delineate for her the layout of the school. After addressing the matter of the laboratories, which were strictly for the upperclassmen, and a light praise of the cafeteria, they took the elevator for the upper floors where the middle school was located.

«So, Tsukino-kun, what branch are you going for next year?» Michiru asked, «This is your last year of middle school, where do you intend to apply?»

«Oh, I want to enter Yuuei» Usagi answered.

«So the Hero career? How unexpected» was the senpai's comment, with a tad of relief that the other couldn't but find strange «It's rare to meet a Mugen student with this idea. Most of us are more focused on vastly different paths. Politics, arts, science and so on. Why this choice?»

«I want to help people. In the right way» Usagi added as they stepped out the elevator.

Michiru pursed her lips «Don't artists help people too? Many spirits are lifted by a song or a beautiful piece of art. Dostoevsky wrote: "Beauty will save the world". Heroes are not the only ones who give motivation or inspiration for the world to improve»

Usagi thought about it for a second, then replied «I don't know this person, but... A lot of things can help people. Love, friendship, support. I think it's important to help others with what we have. I'm not smart, or good at music and stuff, but I can learn how to help others by being a good Hero. I want people to be happy because they're safe and cared for. Music and art can only help for a while, but without someone to help by your side, you can only do so much»

To the younger's surprise, the senpai's expression turned sour, like she just swallowed a whole lemon.

«This is the worst place for you to be» the older girl repeated, but didn't add more as they were in front of the classrooms. She limited herself to gesture at the door she was to go into and bid her farewells. Before Usagi could answer, she was already gone.

Usagi was so upset by Michiru's words she barely acknowledged she was invited inside by the teacher, who asked her to introduce herself to the class.

She fumbled for words and she bowed down and stated her name and a generic greeting before being pointed at a free seat.

It didn't matter: her new class was uninterested at the new student who wasn't even a half-celebrity and they left her mostly alone.

It was... unusual. Usagi had seen her share of transfer students and this complete lack of interest was out of her depth. Perhaps they were so used to people coming and going they didn't mind.

The girl couldn't but wonder if it was what Michiru meant when she said Mugen wasn't her place, but couldn't answer the question.

* * *

Toshinori didn't pay much thought to the mishap of the morning until his own lunch break. He really couldn't recall what Ikuko had said in this regard among her multiple advice, he only retained something about Usagi having a good appetite - he noticed that the previous days, he let her order food and in some otherworldly way she managed to eat the enormous amount. He used to eat this much only in his prime days! - and eating too many sweets after dinner. He didn't see what was the harm in after-meal sweets if she wasn't dieting, but whatever.

A hasty call to his ex-wife during his break cleared some of his doubts.

« _So you gave Usagi a credit card? Seriously?_ »

«Yes... Can't she use it?» he wondered.

Ikuko sighed on the other side of the line « _Usagi is terrible with money management. You'd better get back that card, or she'll empty it_ »

«I don't think it's possible to empty _that_ card...» it was a Black Card. He got it after he was well into the Hero career, when money from his heroic acts _and_ merchandising piled up to the point he could easily forget to check his bank account whenever he needed something.

So far off from the days when a kotatsu was a luxury and he had to count every coin in his pocket before getting a snack.

« _And this only speaks about how little you know her_ » Ikuko reprimanded, but she sounded more amused than judgmental, as if she had in mind some joke he wasn't privy of « _Listen, either you get up early and make sure she has something to eat for lunch, like a decent bento, or have her prepare it herself the night before. Just check what she puts in it, she isn't a good cook. Otherwise, just give her the exact money for lunch every week. If you give her too much, she'll spend everything recklessly. I have to go now, I'll call her this evening_ »

Once the call was closed, he wondered under his breath «How bad can she do?»

«Well, it depends...» Midnight startled him. She was sitting two chairs to his right, and she must have been there the whole call long, eavesdropping, if her face was any indication. She resembled to a cat who just caught a particularly good bird «On who is _she_ and what kind of card we're talking about. Who was that?»

«Uhm, my ex-wife» he muttered, not wanting to say more. Not that his colleague was going to let it go. He cursed himself for having the call in the teachers' room instead of a more private place.

«You were married?! How come that I didn't know?»

Toshinori tried to keep in the flush of blood coming up his throat and gathered his papers «I was, long ago. It's been years since the divorce»

«But you still keep in contact» Nemuri opposed «Do I assume the flame is back?»

«What? Of course not...» he replied red in the face, dismissing the idea with frantic waves of his hands.

«Ah, but love is love, no matter how much time went on...»

«Really, it's nothing like that!» the man fussed, discarding his papers when he gestured her to stop «I just... had to ask advice about... someone» he cut off abruptly.

«You ask your ex-wife about another woman? Tsk tsk. No wonder you're single»

Toshinori groaned, not knowing how to drop out the conversation. Outside leaving, of course. But hasty retreats were a technique All Might mastered while Toshinori didn't, and the door was currently occupied by Aizawa anyway, who had just finished his lessons and was back in the teachers' lounge.

«Hey, Aizawa!» the woman called up as she saw the dark-haired man «Did you know he...» she pointed at the blonde «... used to be married?»

«No» was the man's laconic answer, although a bit of interest showed through his half-lidded eye «This explains a thing or two»

Puzzled, and a little upset at the betrayal - Aizawa was known to keep for himself, now he was humouring Kayama -, Toshinori stared at the other man.

«Which things?»

«Midoriya» was the answer. Aizawa closed the door and approached the desks before going on: «The boy's quirk, although badly managed, has similarities to yours. I saw his hero costume design, not sure if he's mocking or doing a bad imitation of All Might. Quite irrational. His father is not listed in the emergency contacts. Terrible tendencies to overdo, too. Just do us all a favour and stop playing favourites, at least. Kid's already problematic as he is»

It was a rather harsh, but truthful, esteem of his protegèe, Toshinori had to admit.

«What does it have to do with my ex-w...?» Toshinori stopped mid-question. Aizawa was implying he was... Midoriya's father?

Midnight must have come to the same conclusions, because her smile was even more mischievous than earlier.

«You have it all wrong!» he exclaimed in blood sputters «I don't have any son. I was talking with my ex-wife about our _daughter_!»

All Might's clumsy attempt to clarify prevented the teachers from realizing fully the door has been opened again.

«Aah. So Usagi-chan arrived already?» a thin voice wondered.

«Nedzu-sensei!» the three teachers greeted the presid, who chuckled and shook his paw.

«Ah, yes, headmaster, yesterday morning» Toshinori replied.

«Good, good. Will you join me for tea?» the talking animal offered, to which All Might was more than happy to get up and follow in a more classy retreat than any he planned before.

As soon as the two left the room, Midnight rushed to look at the now vacant desk, in search for additional clues in Toshinori's clutter.

«Kayama...» Eraserhead reprimanded «None of your business»

The woman looked outraged «Okay, listen. You may not care, but I want to know the details. I already have a theory. Maybe two»

Aizawa rolled his eyes «Suit yourself. I don't want to hear that» and went to grab his sleeping bag, but the woman intercepted him.

«Yes, you do. So...» she raised a manicured finger to start counting «We know he's divorced. We also know he has a daughter with his wife and...»

«Kayama, I really don't care»

«He either cheated on his wife and had Midoriya-kun, hence the divorce, _or_ he had the boy first and then he married and he probably didn't even know the kid is his...»

«You have too much imagination»

«Obviously, we won't know until we figure out how old is that girl. The headmaster said her name is Usagi? What a cute name! I want to know what she looks like...»

Aizawa stopped trying and turned on his pc, letting her ramble her hypothesis. He knew Midnight far too well to not know it was useless to try and stop her in this kind of situations.

He only had to hope whatever was going on wasn't going to disrupt his class. Midoriya was already enough of a problem child as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who were wondering when she was going to interact with Usagi, here we have Michiru too, as her usual, cryptic self.  
> To be honest, I wrote this chapter after the next two were ready, but I'm quite satisfied with how it turned out, especially the last part. Aizawa is my spirit animal and Midnight is too amazing for words, I had to have them around soon.


	11. Usagi's (s)training

Waking up at 5 AM was something Usagi never did in her life before. Yes, she had had her fair share of very late night escapades and she saw the dawn more often than she'd like to admit, especially because every dawn she saw was the aftermath of some battle, but 5 AM was, in her humble opinion, a terrible hour to wake up.

So, when presented the schedule her father had prepared for her to follow and saw the waking time, she screamed.

«It's too early!»

«You'll have to get used to that, Usagi-shojo» was his reply. She suspected that was his "teacher voice" because it lacked a lot of his softness and she didn't like it.

«Heroes have to be always ready. Moreover, you are unprepared for Yuuei's training regime, so we have to start well»

She tried a bit more, to no avail.

There was running, meals she didn't like nor she knew how to prepare - the only good thing was that Mugen had a good cafeteria. Pity her dad had wanted the credit card back after she came back with a new stack of manga she bought after her first day of school, or she would have eaten the whole buffet every day, stupid diets! - then homeworks and more training. No time for arcades, or relax, or anything funny like comics, or cartoons, or movies.

Running she could do. Not at five in the morning, but she held her ground in this regard.

Jumping too, All Might realized, not unsurprised: Sailor Moon moved often from roof to roof and jumped incredibly high as if she was weightless - which wasn't that far from reality, she was a wisp - she had the technique akin to that of a parkourist, and her elasticity was pretty good too.

Aside from that? A disaster.

«We have lots to work on, Usagi-shojo! Come on!» he tried to encourage her, but it seemed to have the opposite result every time.

Whenever he let her go to prepare for school, she said goodbye with less enthusiasm every day and she came back with terrible grades that made him think there was no way she could make it in Yuuei. Not that he told her so bluntly, it'd crush her spirits. He had the clear feeling she knew it far too well, if her trying to hide the low-graded papers was any indication.

On her side, Usagi felt more and more lost every passing day.

Not even two weeks in her new life and Mugen started to feel more like torment than an actual school. Quizzes every day after hard classes, minimum chattering among classmates even in the lunch break and everyone was to horribly focused on studies to make new friends.

Sometimes she had the feeling of being watched, but that always went away in moments, leaving her to wonder if she just imagined it.

Mamoru was too busy with something he didn't want to tell her to have a call that lasted more than two minutes - she knew because she checked every time at the end of the call, the record at the end of the first week was 1.52 minutes and that was the top ever since - and she didn't have the proper time to talk to her friends either. They sent each other dozens of messages every day, but it wasn't just the same as hearing their voices or hanging out with them.

Her father was intent on training her and she had to spare her breath to speak during it, and if in her nonexistent free time he was out heroing, he left her alone at home with her homeworks. Even Luna wasn't there most the time, busy looking for a safe place to move the headquarters.

Given she was often late for school after the morning training and got stuck in detention after school for it, she had had no chance to see Izuku either.

For a social butterfly like Usagi, that isolation and the training regime were starting to take a toll quite fast, and the perspective of going on like this for a year was disheartening.

She cried herself to sleep several times, not sparing tears during the day whenever she was alone either. Only Luna saw it, and meekly tried to cheer her up, with the only result to have Usagi force a smile on her face at best, cry more at worst.

In addition, her grades plummeted further with her mood. Far too low even for her usual, let alone Mugen level. It didn't take a genius to figure they were too low for Yuuei's written exam, she knew it.

In the middle of her second week in Musutafu, she was physically and mentally exhausted already.

In a quick call, Makoto had advised a strong green tea with cinnamon to relieve the pains since even her Tears, with which she started to experiment with, did little to help. Usagi had a hunch her bad mood prevented her quirk to work as well as it should have, either that or it worked only on actual wounds, like the scratches she made to her hands, but her mind was too clouded to reason on _that_ too.

By the afternoon she could only drag herself home and slouch on a chair, the hot tea in a pot on the table and Luna on her lap to comfort her a little.

Usagi barely registered her father coming back home when her phone rang. He was telling her something about getting ready to start training, to which she couldn't answer. He probably thought she was in her room because he was climbing the stairs.

Sluggish, she took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the ID.

«Hello, Ami-chan» she answered, relieved by the familiar voice alone.

« _Mako-chan told me you're not doing well_ » Ami spoke in concerned but practical tone « _Luna sent me an outline of your regimen too. It isn't good! It's important you talk about it with your father_ »

«I tried, Ami-chan» Usagi could only answer, «He thinks it's the right way to prepare me for the entrance exam»

A couple second of concerned silence later, the Mizuno girl asked gently: « _If he's home, please, hand the phone to him, Usagi-chan_ »

Without understanding, Usagi obeyed and got up, walking in stiff steps. She found her father at the bottom of the staircase and passed the phone to him without answering the questions she didn't listen to.

Toshinori looked at the phone for a second, then put it to his ear.

«Hello?»

« _Mizuno speaking. Sir, with all the due respect, I believe the training regime you prepared for Usagi-chan is no good_ » she said bluntly « _She sent me a copy of it and it doesn't take in account a relevant number of factors about her built, gender, habits and mental health, not to mention it doesn't leave her enough time for her studies given her difficulties in several subjects_...»

Toshinori listened at the genius girl's analysis of the flaws she found in his plan with only half a mind, finally setting his gaze on his daughter's frame, who was trying to overhear the call without being too obvious about it. By her feet, Luna was glaring at him.

« _Generally speaking, the personal growth of a person is said to be determined by the surroundings, among other factors. Usagi-chan was forced out her usual environment and settled in a much harsher one with next to none support system_ » the girl lowered her voice, concern lacing her next words « _To put it simply, Yagi-san, we're afraid for her wellbeing_ »

Usagi was, in fact, pale and had bags under her eyes, but, more than anything, she was visibly distressed.

He gulped. How could he not notice?

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks - and he knew something about it because it happened once or twice in his career - that Usagi was not doing well and it wasn't because she was a tad lazy, as Ikuko insisted.

She was doing so badly because there was something very wrong with pretty much everything _he_ was doing.

He had tried to train her in the sort of detached - and sort of extreme - way he did with Midoriya and the other students and he now saw it was a terrible choice.

A pang of guilt.

The little girl with the bright smile in his memories didn't resemble at all the teen with shadowed, tired eyes in front of him. It was only added shame that he had never seen her happy since the beginning of the arrangements, except for those brief moments in their only decent conversation, when she spoke about her friends. He didn't even know how a truly happy Usagi looked like.

When he had made up that training regime, it was on the base of Midoriya's, which was an alteration of the one he had to undergo in his youth as well. He had not realized how different the two kids were from him and from each other too.

And if Midoriya was driven, _really_ driven to do everything and more to the point of overdoing it, Usagi wasn't.

Nor, he understood only then, she needed to go to such extents.

Usagi wasn't preparing to receive a rather destructive quirk. Hell, she had a _constructive_ quirk that had nothing to do with One For All in the slightest!

«Mizuno-shojo» he interrupted the girl «Thank you. I'll do what I can to make adjustments to it»

« _Simple adjustments won't do_ » was the reprimand, clinical but not harsh « _I can make an entirely other plan for her that takes in account her specifics. I'll send it via e-mail soon, along with a study plan since Mugen programs are more advanced than Juuban Middle School's. She'd likely need a tutor on this matter as well_...»

Toshinori had, at that moment, the exact feeling of whenever he talked with Recovery Girl: he was being scolded, instructed and put in a place he didn't know he had to be at the same time, all done with such a polite tone and clinical precision it made him forget he was talking with a fourteen-years-old.

The call ended with the assurance the plan was to be checked by a professional doctor, Ami's mother, and sent in the next day.

He stared at the shut phone for a second, lost in thought, before giving it back to his daughter.

«Usagi-shojo» he looked at the girl, guilt eating whatever remained of his internal organs «I'm sorry»

He had been a truly awful teacher. To his class and to her all the same. He wasn't good at managing kids' feelings from up close. Just like his words didn't reach Bakugou after the first exercitation, like he had not managed to instruct Midoriya in order to not hurt himself with One For All, he had been unable to realize the strain he had inflicted upon his daughter.

Once pocketed the phone, Usagi stared at him, not understanding, but his eyes went towards the ground in shame.

«I should have asked you if you were fine. I should have listened when you said you couldn't do it» he admitted.

"I should have kept the promise I made your mother" he added in his mind. That's what Ikuko meant when she doubted him, she somehow knew he wasn't going to take good care of their daughter the way she needed. She even told him: " _Usagi is neither of us. She's not as strong as you are and she isn't disciplined like me. You have to take care of her. Not just protecting her, but really taking care_ "

Failure. Disgraceful failure.

«I've been a terrible teacher and an even worst father» he admitted out loud. Yes, he had known for years, every time he didn't call for a birthday or was absent for events he didn't even know about of his daughter's life, but saying it made it real, crushing truth. The familiar taste of blood filled his mouth and spilled on his chin.

He wiped it and bowed.

«I'm sorry I hurt you»

Now she had any right to scream at him, curse his entire existence because in her eyes he probably deserved it. He was ready for the shouts and even for her stating she wanted to leave and go back to her _real_ home.

What he didn't expect, was to be hugged.

Usagi was so short that even with him bowed down she was able to slip under his arms with ease.

«It's not your fault, papa!» she exclaimed, and his shoulder now felt moist with tears «I'm a mess, and a crybaby and I'm not strong at all. You're doing your best and I can't do the same. I'm sorry»

"This forgiving, wonderful girl!" he thought "Where else in this messed up world exists such a pure creature?"

He didn't feel he deserved that forgiveness. He believed he had hurt her so much, not only those two weeks but all her life long with his absence, but there she was, dismissing his pathetic excuses and making her, unnecessary, ones.

On her side, Usagi was relieved of a burden she didn't know she was bearing.

Those days with that strange man, of whom she only had vague hints of memories and pieces of affection, had been hard because she didn't know how to speak with him at all. After pretending to be a regular family the first days, they had not managed to build a real conversation and Usagi felt no more at ease in that house than at school.

Lonely and overexausted, she didn't think she could feel so bad in a situation that didn't involve fighting a great evil before that, and still she never felt worse.

Yet, in front of this broken man who expressed such earnest pain, she forgot her own.

Despite being a giant in front of the world, All Might was only a man with a big, lone heart who lived in hurt far too long while trying to surpass any limit of his own self for the world's sake. She had not even tasted a bit of that life and felt crushed, it was no wonder he felt horrible.

«I just have to do better» she half-promised.

«Both of us, I guess» Toshinori replied, finally hugging her back, cradling her head in his hand just like when she was still a baby. He had a treasure he never expected receiving, one he carelessly left behind years before and has now found back.

It was about time to make things right.

«For today, let's drop training. We adjust your schedule tomorrow and today we do something together, instead» he proposed.

Surprised, Usagi smiled widely, thinking about everything she'd love to do, not managing to figure out anything in particular on the spot though, especially because they were both pretty tired at that point of the week. Eventually, they settled for a quiet time in, talking, this time for real, and watching Usagi's favourite cartoons on tv.

It was nice. Refreshing, even.

Domesticity was something he gave up long ago, if he ever could call the little he had had this way to begin with. His time limit hand forced him to stay home more and more in the last years, but domestic life wasn't ideal for anyone who used to be so busy, not to mention lonely. Usagi thrived in it, instead.

In a matter of minutes, she had fetched a pair of huge blankets, picked a channel, fished a few snacks - apparently she had a stack of junk food she bought the day he gave her the credit card. It made him wonder just how much did she spend that day... - and plumbed on the couch, surrounded by pillows and cocooned in her blanket, chattering of everything and nothing with newfound ease.

Once again, he wondered what prompted his daughter, who wasn't built nor looked focused for the Hero activity, to choose and act as her Sailor Moon persona. He couldn't believe he didn't see right in her the marks of greatness, but perhaps he was just biased as she was his precious child.

«Papa? I have something on my face?» she asked, catching him staring.

Toshinori didn't want to seem too serious with his inquiry, but it was a rather important thing they had not yet discussed the proper way.

«Why did you start fighting?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the first draft of this chapter among the first ones, and I've been conflicted if to keep it as it was or delete it and rewrite what happens in it in details (which would have turned out multiple, painful chapters and a longer wait). Eventually, I decided to keep it; if I'll have time, I'll fill the blanks with a one-shot in the future, but no promises.  
> You may have guessed from the title before reading it this wasn't going to be a walk in a flower field. It was painful to write (and I love it nevertheless). The base idea was that it's fundamental to drive father and daughter closer since they had no real attachment yet. We rarely see All Might question himself except when he's in front of bare facts so him realizing only now how bad he was doing sounds logical to me (despite the fact I love him as a character I know he can do wrong). Usagi not talking about her deep pain makes even more sense because she didn't speak much with her mother, let alone with a "father" who is still pretty much a stranger. Not having your trusted friends around when you're struggling only adds to the pain. (I'm afraid some bits have an autobiographical tune, so I apologize for imposing a bit of my experience on Usagi. Next chapters will be back to the actual plot).  
> Also, the American Dream Plan is awful and only the main character of a shonen manga could actually survive such a thing. In real life, it wouldn't work that well, if at all. I found an interesting article about it: https://shonenspirit.com/2018/06/05/deku-training/


	12. Two truths and a half-lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very important conversation and a load of bad omens.

«Why did you start fighting?»

The sudden question had startled Usagi for a few seconds.

Toshinori looked at her fidgeting hands, how she exchanged a long look with her cat, who seemed to shook the little head in disapproval. He swore that cat was more expressive every day and she looked like she didn't like him at all.

«Last year...» Usagi started, ignoring Luna's glare.

She knew, somehow, that question was going to come out again at some point. She and the girls had discussed it and decided to keep the secret if possible, but... It didn't sit well with her. She had kept some things for herself for so long, unexpressed thoughts and odd feelings that mixed up in her throat and couldn't come out even in her tears.

The feeling of not doing anything right, ever, eased only by those moments when she saw people safe and sound after her intervention. The will to protect everything and everyone, ingrained in her in a way that wasn't easy to explain to her guardians, a feeling that was the furthest thing from her previous lives, both her life as a normal student and way back when she was Serenity. The feeling that helping others made more sense than just watching from the sidelines...

It was something she believed All Might could understand.

«Last year a monster who took the energy of people almost killed my friend Naru-chan, disguised as her mom. Luna came to me, saying I had to be a hero, I only had to transform and I could defeat that monster and help Naru-chan and all the other people in need...»

«Usagi!» the cat reprimanded, «We said not to te...» then she shut abruptly, red eyes wide.

So he got it right! He almost hoped he hadn't, but the cat _spoke_.

«It's okay, Luna. He's my dad» Usagi tried to reassure the feline, despite not being all that comfortable herself.

«I figured you could speak a little ago, Luna-san» Toshinori revealed, directly to the cat «The principal of Yuuei, Nedzu-sensei, is an animal with a quirk too, it was easy to see the signs. I won't tell around, you have my word»

He smiled, also thinking of Aizawa's reaction if he was ever to find out a talking cat lived in All Might's home: the underground Hero seemed to like cats better than people. This could be some inside joke with himself, he guessed.

If Luna was relieved by his promise, she didn't show. She kept looking at him in slight distrust, but accepted Usagi's decision about him as her own.

In truth, she had no intention of revealing she was an alien, the animal with quirk theory he came up with worked fine enough for her.

The discussion was too important to be derailed by the cat's abilities, so Toshinori shifted his attention back to his daughter.

It wasn't the first time she used the term "transform" to refer to her Sailor Moon activity, she made it sound like it was a prerequisite for her to fight at all, which was a bit unreasonable compared to, say, Heroic course students.

But it made sense, in a way, since her quirk was not suitable for battle. He couldn't understand how it was possible, but _it made sense_.

«So, that's how it started?» he prompted her to go on.

Usagi nodded, playing with the hem of the blanket «I was really scared and I didn't want to fight at first. I was bad at it and I got saved more often than not, before I learned to save others on my own. But time after time I learned better, I made amazing friends, and we fought together this enemy who...»

She stopped abruptly and clutched the fabric «We couldn't let them win and destroy all, so we did everything we could to stop them. We did what we felt we had to, because only we knew what was going on. I want people to live in a happy world, to be safe. It feels right to be on the side of life, of goodness and love, so that's why I did it»

It was the look in her eyes that told the rest of the story. The gleam of pride and relief. They won, whatever they faced, but her abrupt change of line mid-reasoning didn't go unnoticed, leaving All Might to wonder who and what this "enemy" could have been and done.

A worried coughing fit surged in his throat. The discourse sounded grave and he hoped it was a bit of an exaggeration in a young girl's mind and not the omen of a force lurking in the dark she made it sound.

«You never thought of telling anyone? Your mother, the police, some Pro Hero?»

He didn't include himself for obvious reasons: he barely had a place in her life now that Ikuko forced them to reconnect, he had no right to be included before then.

Usagi wondered for a moment: what would have she done had she been born in that world? Would have anyone believed them? Would have any of the Heroes been effective against the Dark Kingdom's powers? She shook her head.

He sighed at what he interpreted as naive stubbornness.

«The enemy the girls faced had nothing to do with the villains you know of» Luna replied, sparing her princess the explanation, answering her unexpressed question at the same time: «Those creatures were created with one and only one goal by non-human entities. We called them Youma. Heroes or police wouldn't have known what to do, or how to stop them»

The cat imagined this was hard enough to accept and left outside the matters of the Black Moon Clan and the time travel, although it was possibly the reason they were in that alternate world to begin with.

Except, experience in the battlefield made Toshinori used to difficult situations, so his mind cut straight to the most pressing issue: «What did they want?»

«Power» Luna intervened before Usagi could reveal more than she already did «An ancient power hidden in this world, greater than _any_ quirk. The sacred duty of the Sailor Senshi is to protect this power, so no one can use it for evil»

Judging by Usagi's surprise, either she didn't want to tell him that part, or it was a lie. But the girl's hand ran, instinctively, to that brooch she always kept on herself, a gesture hard not to notice when she did it so often, whenever in doubt or afraid.

He decided to let go that line of questioning, for the moment being.

«Is there anything else I should know?»

Luna took the word again so Usagi wouldn't answer: «The Sailor Senshi are warriors protected by the planets' powers. They made a vow to protect the Earth, so who lives on it can be safe from the evil forces beyond humanity. Usagi and the girls decided to pick up a mission started a lifetime ago and until now they did their best»

«So, a _destiny_?»

He didn't believe in those things: as someone who shaped his past with his own strength, who worked his whole life long to achieve a goal and was, even now, working to shape the future, the idea that people's actions were controlled by some bigger scheme didn't sit well with him.

Usagi felt her father's sunken eyes fixed on her in silent scrutiny.

Why was Luna telling him such a version of the story, one that left out her identity as the Moon Princess and keeper of the Silver Crystal, wasn't hard to understand, but she felt she'd been more comfortable letting everything out in the open. After all, he took her there to help her become a proper Hero, he was supposed to know where her power - not her quirk, but her _actual_ power - lied.

The severe stance of the cat and the following vague answers to his further questions told him he wasn't going to find out more as long as Luna was around, he resolved he'd have to wait and see if Usagi was going to tell more of her own accord.

Despite this, Toshinori wouldn't deny he was worried sick.

Whatever his daughter was involved with suddenly seemed out of scale: the hints given were too bizarre once put together, too transcendental. He was used to quirks and to punch villains straight in the face, even the most convoluted schemes started from a very human ground.

This sounded different. Alien in all the meanings of the term.

But Toshinori was a man used to secrecy and he understood the need to keep some things from others at times. He was going to let his daughter have this secret, for now.

On his side, he had the answer to the question that mattered the most to him: Usagi's reasons to be a Hero steamed from a need and hinged on a stretch, but became a calling in short time and that spoke loudly about her character.

He contented himself with that knowledge as they resumed the quiet evening in, ordering takeout and laughing at the funny movie.

* * *

It tuned out to be a bad night for Toshinori.

Ever since his health was compromised, getting a whole night sleep was even harder than before from the uncontrollable coughing fits and the ghost pains. But he preferred, a thousand times over, waking up for a rush of blood from his mouth than for a nightmare.

He didn't remember exactly the details.

_There was Nana, looking far away, pointing at something he didn't see, not answering his questions._

It wasn't the first time he had a dream of his master, but it was usually a memory. The Nana in his dreams never tried to tell him something she didn't say in her teaching.

_Toshinori looked up, towards a tall building where stood Usagi, recognizable for her long golden tresses even from afar, facing a sky muted in an ocean of darkness that threatened to engulf her._

A lesser man would have frozen on the spot. The sense of fear and evilness was overwhelming.

_He ran and jumped up and down crumbling buildings, until he got close enough he could see her more clearly, the darkness increasing in front of her. She was holding in her hands some object he couldn't identify._

It wasn't her brooch, he didn't remember it looking that way. Whatever it was, it was small and glowing.

_Then Usagi turned. She looked down and smiled._

It was her smile that made it worse. He knew, without even having seen it on her face in reality, the meaning of that smile.

_The darkness approached faster. And Usagi jumped right into it._

_He tried to leap and catch her, but something stopped him, holding him by the neck, cutting his breath._

_Making him watch, horrified, as he could do nothing._

_The last thing he remembered was the simultaneous sound of people screaming her name in horror. Himself included._

When he woke up in a bath of sweat, every single one of his pains resurfaced at once, making his chest tight and leaving him breathless. A hand pressed over his aching side while the other had to run to his mouth to avoid spitting blood all over the covers. He reached for the basin he kept under his bed for this occurrences and expelled the blood while his limbs ached, both from physical pain and for ghosts of wounds healed long before but still taking a toll on his weakened state, like vengeful phantoms of the enemies who inflicted them.

It was past three in the morning when he managed to look at the clock. Despite being exhausted, he knew he'd never manage to sleep again, so he resigned to get up and take the first medications for the day from his ever-growing personal pharmacy in the cupboard downstairs.

That's how he heard the hushed voice of Luna, talking to someone.

He grimaced. In his prime days, a single whisper would have been enough to fully wake him up, ready on his feet, while now he had barely registered the noise after the conversation was well in and only because he got up.

Quietly, he approached the half-open door of Usagi's room, where came a stream of blue light, like the ones from cellphones, that traced a faint line on the otherwise dark corridor.

«...not a suitable place. There is something very wrong there» Luna was saying.

« _There is nothing that can be done for now_ » a slightly distorted male voice answered « _They need to reunite. The attacks from the daimons stopped around here and moved to another sector_ »

«I know. About that...»

« _I saw the footage_ » the other interrupted « _They're somehow evolving, Luna, and moving from place to place like an experiment on great scale_ »

«We still have no clue who's behind it. And the ones who intervened... who could they be?»

« _I have a suspicion, but I can't be sure until we see them better. Perhaps try to approach them..._ »

«What if they're enemies as well? This world is filled with powered people. Usagi can't face them alone, it's too dangerous!»

« _She doesn't have to. Face them, I mean. If we have an advantage of this world is the existence of a great number of Heroes, they can deal with the situation until we're ready to act upon it_ »

«We can't wait too much. When Heroes fight daimons they don't fix them. They have no idea what they're doing and people stay that way or get killed. I have a bad feeling about this, Artemis. It feels like...» she interrupted mid-sentence.

« _Like the last days of Silver Millennium_ » the other completed « _I feel it too_ »

«It can't happen again...»

« _It won't_ »

«You can't be sure!»

« _The girls can. They can_ _face it, together. Don't worry_ » the male voice assured. The call was closed with no more than a few greetings.

Toshinori didn't know what to do with what he had just heard.

Who - or what - was Silver Millennium? He never heard of a Hero with that name, but, of course, he didn't know every Hero in the history of the world.

Even weirder the mentions of "this world", which implied the existence of another, one without Heroes, what did that mean?

The only slightly reassuring thing was the dedication shown towards Usagi, but it was a small consolation in comparison to all the questions arisen.

"What mess are you in, _princess_?" he couldn't help but worry, but the night had no answers for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the reasons for the T rating. Up until now, I didn't have scenes with blood and all, but given the nature of canon, it's pretty normal to show some. I'll avoid becoming too graphic anyway.  
> I have some technical troubles, other than personal and health stuff, my pc is fussing so I didn't manage to do as much as I wanted. Next month will be very busy for me, please be patient for the next updates.  
> On an unrelated note... Is anyone interested in the scenario Usagi is wondering about? The What If she had been raised by All Might and went through her adventures in that world from the start? Because I have half a mind to write something about that too in the future. A separate story, or maybe some one-shots, I'm not sure. Opinions?  
> Another thing: I opened a side blog on Tumblr for my works of various kind, I'll add theories and headcanons regarding this fic and other ideas of mine. If you want to take a look: silverloreleysfanfics.tumblr.com


	13. The new training and a rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daimons can't seem to stop appearing, Toshi is a smart dad and a nice detective makes his appeareance.

The following day, or rather a little later than when he woke up, Toshinori checked his e-mail.

Dutiful Dr Mizuno had approved and sent the exercise plan the night before - but left a block of three extra days free per month with their own meal plan he couldn't fathom what Usagi could need them for - and made a proper diet, fitting for a young lady-hero in-training with a good appetite, while Ami had added a study routine that intersected the exercises.

Overall, the plan broke the day in sections with even a naptime - eighteen minutes - in the afternoon, just before a long study session that spanned in the early night. He didn't deem it too indulgent because the training was quite intense and only had one full day of rest a week, that was supposed to be used to study, if possible.

It clearly took into account the tendency Usagi had to be a tad of a night owl: she was more active at night but she was always undertone in the early mornings. He wondered if she choose the name Sailor Moon for that reason or it was tied to her "mission".

Somehow he liked _that_ notion even less in the morning.

He was still pondering about that when her 6 AM alarm clock went off. It was a very loud one, easy to hear even from downstairs, that followed the ever-ignored 5 AM alarm. He found out the very first day he had to go and wake Usagi if he wanted her to actually get up early, but for that day he was going to let her be for a while more. At least _one_ of them could benefit from a full night's sleep.

He was making bacon and eggs, a stubborn residual of his days in America along with some of his other bad dietary habits, when a sleepy Usagi appeared from the kitchen's door.

«'Morning, papa» she said, sniffing around «What is that? It smells good!» she praised as she took a plate and sat to eat.

Usagi could scarf down enormous amounts of any kind of food with unsettling ease. One would have never guessed it from her lithe form, he mused, and still, she did with quite the enthusiasm.

He contented himself with a small portion, as much as he could stand before his body protested, and let her have the whole pan as she told of some similar food she used to have with her friends.

«Mako-chan is a super cook!» she recalled once again «She used to make this great bento and her sweets are amazing too!»

«No sweets in your diet, _princess_ » he reminded her, pointing at the sheets he printed early on and attached to the fridge.

She muttered her disconcert, looking at him with big, begging eyes «Can I at least have ice-cream sometimes?»

Toshinori looked up from his plate and didn't find it in himself to deny her this little thing.

Nor cake, when she asked with a huge, cute scowl.

As a matter of fact, her puppy eyes made sure he accorded her an exemption for all the sweets she mentioned and she not-so-secretly rejoiced.

He suspected that her being a teen didn't change much of the fact he was never able to deny anything at all to his little princess, even if he was trying to fit in the teacher role for her and too much sugar was going to ruin her diet _and_ sleeping pattern.

Neither of them had this kind of discipline, he had to admit to himself while sipping his coffee. Training regime he could do, food regime, not that much. Like the fact that with a gastrectomy he wasn't supposed to assume caffeine, not even in tea, to say one, and he still drank both coffee _and_ tea.

Oh, well...

«Come on, go get ready now. Today we see how Mizuno-shojo's plan works» he urged his daughter.

Usagi nodded and left the dirty plates in the sink before disappearing up the stairs to grab her school bag, Luna at her heels.

The cat had reprised to avoid him.

Although it probably would do little since Luna wasn't a regular pet, Toshinori made a mental note to ask Aizawa how to win a cat's sympathy - the grumpy teacher was a little like a cat himself - as he put the breakfast tools and plates in the dishwasher.

He only had to hope his colleague and the cat weren't going to cooperate against him, should they ever meet, he mused.

* * *

After the aerobics exercises, the morning run had spanned for a good while without Usagi complaining once, which was progress.

Occasional tears fell in between the sweat on her face and enhanced her stamina, but the girl wasn't able to tell whenever her quirk was at work, yet. The only feeling she got was an ease on her soreness, like a light relief, akin to the one in her distant, foggy memories of her other childhood.

On his side, Toshinori ascribed her better performance to the fact her spirits were lifted, which wasn't far from the truth since her Tears worked best if she was fine herself. The memories of the night were pushed in the back of his mind with the knowledge it was better to focus on training for the future and not linger in a resolved past.

«You're doing a good job today, my girl» he praised, handing her a water bottle.

They had stopped for a little stretching pause, when the Silver Crystal reacted to something.

She left the bottle on the ground and opened the zipped pocket of her jacket to take out the brooch, looking left and right for immediate danger. It was the shouts that actually guided them.

Without a second thought, the father-daughter duo ran towards the source of commotion, finding a purple monster in the middle of a once peaceful road.

Checking no one was around, All Might buffed in his muscle form and attracted the attention of the monstrosity, but before he could challenge it, he felt a pressure on his arm.

Usagi was looking up at him, alarmed: «Wait! It's a daimon! Punching it could hurt the person inside!»

The Hero barely registered what she just said: the monster had lapsed to attack and his priority was putting both of them out of danger. He grabbed Usagi and jumped out of reach in a side alley.

All Might moved towards the main road again «Stay here. I'll deal with this villain...» he started.

She shook her head «It's not what it seems! People are controlled and turned into daimons, if you do this wrong they'll never recover! They need help!»

" _Controlled_ "

" _Turned into daimons_ "

The conversation he overheard in the night and a few other things suddenly made sense in an unsettling way. How Luna said that Heroes weren't dealing with it the best way. The way Sailor Moon had attacked the monster in Juuban and how it turned out to be nothing but a normal boy.

Usagi begged again «Please, trust me on this»

Conflicted, All Might looked back at her worried, determined face. Lives were at risk, but what if the villain wasn't a villain? If that villain was, in truth, a victim?

Saving lives was a Hero's priority. It's always been.

His daughter seemed to know what to do. Damn, he already saw what she could do!

«Go. I'll keep it busy» he smiled wider and raised his thumb, deciding to trust her judgment and, eventually, take it on himself in front of the authorities should the need arise.

She nodded and clutched her brooch. He heard her say something as he leapt back in the street, only registering a flash of light from his back, his attention focused on distracting the monster.

In the meantime, the daimon lost no time and moved towards the next street. People stopped panicking only when they saw the Symbol of Peace, but he urged them to move out the way with his signature reassuring smile.

He turned soon towards the purple thing. It had sharp fangs and red glowing eyes, but a shapeless body. All Might estimated a serious Smash could tear it to pieces, but there was some margin of uncertainty and if he were to avoid hurting the controlled person he couldn't risk using too much strength.

The most reasonable thing to do was to block it, so he got ready to tackle it to the ground with a jump.

The daimon's body shifted and elongated, sharp claws surrounded the Hero faster than he expected and All Might was stopped mid-way, the impact with the palm of the thing and its viscous material cut off his breath for a moment and he did his best not to panic since with his damaged lungs his air reserves were already thin as they were.

He charged a punch to uppercut the wrist to dislodge the being's hand from himself, only half-managing. The thing was removed from him, but the moderate punch didn't seem to hurt the daimon.

Now confident a more serious hit couldn't damage his enemy, All Might charged a punch with One for All towards its midsection.

The daimon screamed and flew several meters behind, clawing a few handfuls of concrete, but other than that it didn't take any apparent damage.

If anything, the quick fight only seemed to make it angrier. And closer to the crowd, which it immediately tried to attack.

Before All Might could challenge it further, the lithe figure of Sailor Moon jumped in the middle.

Just like the first time he saw her in action, he couldn't quite distinguish her features. Her voice, when she spoke, sounded a little different as well, a tad more mature and decisive.

«How dare you disrupt this peaceful morning! I will punish you, in the name of the Moon!»

She struck a pose that, joined with the catchphrase, made the monster turn its attention on her. Half a second of pride swelled in All Might, who knew how important it was to sway a villain from civilians, until the daimon charged at her.

She didn't back down until the last moment, then she jumped aside in a quick motion which led it to claw nothing but the concrete.

Sailor Moon kept jumping away and the daimon followed her movement away from the major part of the civilians and back towards the now cleared road where the attack started.

All Might followed suit, careful to check that no civilians were in the way or in need of immediate help. As such, he lost sight of the two fighters for a second.

All of sudden, the sunny day clouded with rumbling clouds and the sound of thunder followed a bright greenish light from a little further and a scream: «Sparkling Wide Pressure!»

The road ahead filled with electricity, mercifully not touching people and only frying a couple of lampposts and the screeching of the daimon turned into somewhat pained.

As soon as the vision cleared, the lean figure of a green-clad Senshi could be seen on the top of a balcony.

«Protected by Jupiter, the planet of Thunder. I'm the guardian of Protection: Sailor Jupiter! I'll make you feel so much regret it'll leave you numb!»

«Jupiter!» Sailor Moon shouted happily at the sight of her friend.

The tall girl jumped down by her side and winked «Let's put this thing to sleep. Supreme Thunder!»

From her hand, a globe of electric energy was thrown towards the daimon, electrifying its whole body. The second attack left it with the wobbly moves of a mindless beast too disoriented to do more than charge clumsily.

Sailor Moon made her rod appear and rotating it, she shouted: «Moon Spiral Heart Attack!»

Everyone around got blinded for a while as a strong, pink coloured and heart-shaped light emerged from the scepter and hit the monster, which was immediately surrounded by black smoke.

When it dissipated, a pre-teen boy was lying on the ground and for a few seconds an egg-shaped black thing hovered from his body, only to disappear in a puff of the same dark mist.

Immediately, the two girls and the Hero approached the kid: he had jello-like skin and wore a Mugen Academy uniform, but aside from being unconscious, he seemed alright.  
A curious and cheering crowd started approaching and the two Senshi looked at each other in alarm.

«I'll deal with it, you two'd better go» All Might said over his shoulder as he saw the police approaching. Not that they needed the hint: when he looked back, they were already gone.

One had to admit they were exceedingly good at quick retreats, All Might mused inwardly, still smiling at the crowd and refusing to answer questions about the two girls under the pretext the boy needed assistance first and foremost.

«All Might» a detective greeted, catching his attention.

«Tsukauchi, my man! It was quite long!» the Hero greeted back.

It was a relief having to deal with his old time friend from the police instead of some other, stricter officer. Even the Number One Hero could count only so much on his status to avoid troubles.

Given the damages were minimum, a few broken windows from the backlash of his punches and a couple of dents in the concrete of the road, and there were no injured people, offender included, the operations cleared fast enough. The student was led to the precinct in a police car and All Might left the scene in accord with his old friend to meet later on, disappearing from the scene before an autograph-asking crowd and the press could gather.

* * *

After detransforming, Usagi had quickly led Makoto to her home, glancing back from time to time to check if All Might was going to catch up to them.

«I'm so happy you're here!» Usagi said again as soon as they were sitting on the couch «But _what_ are you doing here?»

Makoto smiled «I was looking for a place to do some grocery shopping when I heard the screams. I decided to move here too and my fridge is empty»

Usagi's eyes sparkled in happiness «Eeh? You'll go at Mugen?»

The taller girl laughed and shook her head «I can't afford that, Usagi-chan. No, I'm moving to a middle school here in Musutafu. I start next week»

«Oh» the blonde deflated «You changed schools already in the past, didn't you?»

The tall girl shrugged her worries off: «I don't mind. Last time I felt it was time to change, now is no different»

It wasn't a complete lie, but, unbeknownst to Usagi, the fact Makoto moved to Musutafu was the result of careful planning.

Given Rei was in a prestigious private school, she couldn't leave that, nor the Shrine; Minako's parents were permissive enough to let her wander only so much and would never agree to her moving out alone again for no apparent reason, while Ami needed to stay close to the Control Center to keep an eye on a number of situations that a normal computer couldn't process, at least until they found a good place in Musutafu to move it.

In all of this, parentless Makoto was the one and only who could transfer freely. It was only natural to her: the Senshi of Protection was the first line of the princess' guard in their previous lives too. The same pull that prompted her to move the previous year was inside her this time too, with the additional fact she now knew exactly what it meant.  
In all, she was the better suited for guarding Usagi even outside their Sailor forms, until the entire guard could reunite. Luna had been crystalline about the fact she didn't trust All Might any more than anyone who wasn't part of their past, and it was established to act accordingly.

The fact he had Usagi's naive trust was no indication of much to Luna and, Hero or not, the way he behaved towards Usagi until then and his general unprepared attitude at parenting made the cat's workload more worrying, which made them anticipate the arrival of Makoto and take some other measures Luna and Artemis were still keeping under wraps from the girls.

Not that their princess needed to know all of that.

Instead, Makoto though it was opportune to add: «Ah, Ami-chan too said it was a good idea, so I can help you with sparring and stuff. And to help you deal with the daimons here, of course»

«It's very considerate of you, Kino-shojo» All Might intromitted. He was still in his muscle form but he had moved discretely enough so his coming back home was not noticed until the last moment.

«Ah, papa!» Usagi worriedly got up «Is everyone okay?»

He held a thumb up «Everything is fine! The kid was taken in for questioning but seems fit»

«Thank goodness!» Usagi exclaimed. Makoto smiled in relief as well.

«Yes, it's all good... except for you two» All Might scolded «You have some things to explain and the police will want to hear you too»

The girls panicked «We can't... You said we're considered Vigilantes!»

«Usagi-shojo, Kino-shojo. You can't save everyone on your own. No one can be everywhere, that's why police forces and Hero agencies work in cooperation. If you know how to save those people, it's important you share the information with those who can act freely»

The two girls exchanged a long look then, slowly, Usagi nodded.

All Might sighed and glanced at the clock. At that rate, they were all going to be late.

«This will have to wait until this afternoon» he admitted «You aren't going to skip school» he sternly added to Usagi, seeing she was ready to protest.

«I'll accompany her, sir» Makoto volunteered, then explained she only had to fix some papers for the day before she was admitted to classes the following week.  
In a handful of minutes they were all on their way.

* * *

There were no afternoon classes at Yuuei that day, so All Might was back home before Usagi.

In the quiet of the empty house, he started making tea, until he felt a gaze on his back.

When he turned, he found Luna staring at him from the corner of the counter.

«Hello, Luna-san»

«I guess now you see what we meant» the cat spoke up, not replying to his greeting «Heroes are unfit to deal with what the Sailor Senshi do»

«More than Heroes...» he replied quietly «It seems more like society as a whole isn't. I have the feeling there is still much you haven't told me»

«You don't need to know everything. There is nothing you could do, anyway»

«I heard that phrase several times in my life. Sometimes it was true, but I always fought at the best of my abilities all the same. I don't intend to leave Usagi-shojo alone in this»

«She's not alone. She never was» the cat skittishly replied, then she jumped down the counter «Keep worrying about your Villains and let the girls free to do what they need to. And take your medicines» she added before leaving the room.

Puzzled by the quick exchange, Toshinori looked at his timetable of the medications and realized he had skipped no less than three of his pills that day. He wondered how the cat knew as he took the ones he could, with a note near the ones he didn't, and put himself at the table to try and grade some homeworks while he waited for the tea to be ready.

Usagi and Makoto arrived not much later. His daughter's cheerful voice was a sound he hadn't heard in a while that made him so genuinely happy he almost forgot to buff up to meet them.

Makoto's greeting was more wary, but still polite. In the back of her eyes, All Might could see that peculiar light of a fighter measuring a potential opponent, not hostile, but not relaxed either. He also noted a small package in her hands, wrapped in nice flowery cloth.

He put his papers in a pile to finish later and prompted them to seat in the living room.

«Mako-chan made cookies!» Usagi chimed.

«Without much time, I couldn't do anything more complex» the tall girl explained, handing the package «They should go nicely with any tea»

«They are much appreciated, Kino-shojo, _thank you_ » he took them with care and asked Usagi to get the tea from the kitchen.

«I understand we didn't start the best way...» Makoto started as soon as her friend was out of earshot.

«There is nothing to apologize for! I have been told the weight you bear is quite heavy. Separating a team that works well is never easy and I would have avoided it if possible, but my ex-wife and I had to take in account the best interest for our daughter»

«You could have moved to Juuban»

He shook his head «Impossible. The reasons that tie me to Yuuei at this moment are quite important»

Usagi was back with the tray of the tea set, Luna at her heels. Makoto took it all from her with ease and the blonde girl sat, thankful, with a wide smile towards her father.

All Might tried to laugh back at her, happy to see her so content, only to have to stifle down his cough and his daughter immediately realized: «Ah, papa, you shouldn't strain yourself!»

«It's no trouble, _princess_ , don't worry...»

Usagi got up, hands on her hips «Papa! Mako-chan is not an enemy or a villain, she's my friend and we went through a lot together, _you_ have nothing to worry about»  
He tried to suppress a second coughing fit and decided quickly.

He knew very little of Usagi's friends, but what he _did_ know of was as important as his secret form. Kino-shojo had had no choice but to trust him with her identity as Sailor Jupiter, Usagi was telling him to trust her back and reveal his true form.

He couldn't keep it for too long anyway, so he deflated in a puff of steam.

Caught by surprise, Makoto jumped up, mercifully not hitting anything in her lightning-fast motion to get on the other side of the coffee table.

Instead of the usual horrified or disgusted reaction for his skinny form, the girl had skipped into a battle stance, positioning herself in front of Usagi. She had the soul of a fighter, that much was sure. She was going to make an excellent Hero, in the future, he mused inwardly.

Usagi fretted: «Mako-chan, it's okay! It's still my dad. He transforms too, this is the normal him»

The brunette blinked, still wary in position and stare «Are you sure they are the same person?» Makoto whispered, being rewarded with an enthusiast nod of confirmation by Usagi.

«Papa can't show around that he's like this, or people won't trust his strength anymore» the blonde girl explained.

Even if she didn't say it out loud, Makoto's thoughts showed plainly on her face: if he was like this in truth, there was no way he could protect Usagi at need. She was very glad to have moved earlier than planned.

In hesitant motions, she sat back.

Once again, Usagi broke the stifle air: «Mako-chan's cookies are very good, papa. You should try some»

«And she knows because she ate too many already» Luna remarked. Makoto let out a small laugh, used her princess' antics, and even Toshinori relaxed a little.

As he served the tea, the doorbell rang and he excused himself to go answer, knowing already who was the guest.

Usagi and Makoto peeked at the archway to see All Might's inviting inside a regular-looking man in a beige trenchcoat.

«Girls, this is my old friend, detective Tsukauchi Naomasa. Tsukauchi, my daughter Usagi and her friend Kino Makoto»

«Nice to meet you both. I was actually surprised to find out All Might has a daughter, he never mentions of you. I assume it's a good thing, given our line of work»

Usagi and Makoto exchanged a quick, worried look before greeting back, while Luna sat stiffly on the edge of the couch with a dark look towards the two men without uttering a word.

«I'm not here in official vest» the policeman assured «All Might said you may be of great help. Although he knows my opinion on Vigilantes...» he gave a side glance to his friend, who shrugged, then went on «I trust his judgement on this matter»

With that part settled and the tea served, the inquiry started, prompted by the most obvious questions first.

«We don't know much yet» Makoto admitted «Those daimons started showing up a few weeks ago. They are strong, but our attacks are usually enough to stop them long enough for Sailor Moon to revert them back to normal or one of us to prompt the removal of those egg-like things»

«Are they always regular people?»

«More often than not. But we faced one that turned out to be a bug, a couple days ago»

«You didn't tell me» Usagi pouted, shook by the news.

«You were too busy here. And we dealt with it without much fuss, it was weaker than the others and Mars' purifying powers were enough»

«Do they manifest quirks?»

«Not that we saw,» Usagi said «They all seem the same: big, purple, with red eyes and horrible teeth and claws»

«What about the absorption factor?»

The two girls looked at each other, unsure.

Toshinori answered in their place «The one from today wasn't affected much by physical hits, if that's what you meant»

The detective shook his head «Where some of those... daimons manifested, there were found people collapsed from exhaustion or a similar strain. This happened almost every time a Pro Hero intervened, often Heroes were affected as well, but it never occurs after the Sailor Vigilantes...»

«Sailor Senshi» Makoto corrected «We wouldn't be called Vigilantes if the laws were different»

«In this regard...» Toshinori intervened «Is there no way I can make them pass as my interns or sidekicks, right?»

The other man shook his head «Not at this point. They were identified from their clothes and MO as the group of Vigilantes who operate in Juuban, parallel to a similar two-persons team in Mugenzu, even if there aren't clear images to identify any of them. The fact they moved here in Musutafu will be public domain soon, this was the third attack this month»

«The girls aren't harming anyone, Tsukauchi. As you saw, when they intervene the situation is not only salvaged but improved in comparison even to Pro Heroes»

«It still counts as improper usage of quirks...»

«It's not my quirk» Makoto replied, raising an arm and turning it spikey with thorns, only faint static running on it «My quirk is this. Jupiter's power, on the other hand, is pure electricity»

«Usagi is in a similar situation, Tsukauchi» All Might intervened «Her quirk is a simple healing type, not light»

Tsukauchi pondered the pieces of information received «This could give you two a good chance to sway attention from yourselves and eventually fare off the charges. It helps that, for some reason, there are no recordings or clear images of any of you, nor any witness was able to give an identikit when questioned. It doesn't change the fact interventions on emergencies have to be lead by licensed Heroes and police forces» he scolded.

Usagi bowed her head in defeat, but she didn't feel ashamed. She and Makoto did the right thing saving that boy, neither would have done otherwise, given the chance.

«You didn't do wrong per se, but laws are so to make sure society stays civilized. If everyone could do as they feel, it'd be anarchy»

«You can't help those people» Makoto interrupted «We know how to save them and you don't»

«Police takes consultants from time to time, no?» Usagi remembered having read something like that in a manga «When they can't deal with some weird situations and so on. We just want to help...»

«If you were adults, it could work» the detective conceded, his severe stance relenting a bit «We'd be more than happy to receive some aid with those tricky creatures. Up until now, we had no idea what they were or what to do with them. But you're minors and this complicates everything»

«What if they had provisional licenses?» Toshinori offered, stricken by a sudden illumination.

«You can't be serious...»

«If they were in possession of regular licenses, they could help legally» the Hero reasoned «It'd fix more than a few issues»

The detective shook his head «The first possible exam is next month, a little after Yuuei's Sports Festival, as usual. They can't be ready in time. The ratio of students from Hero courses who pass the exam is 50%, but it's lower for first years, and they're not even enrolled in any Hero school yet»

The blond man shook his head «I'm not talking about Usagi-shojo or Kino-shojo taking the license. I mean the Sailor Senshi should»

The other three looked at Toshinori like he grew another head, then, slowly, the girls realized.

If they didn't use their quirks but their planetary powers, they were far more powerful and capable than their ordinary forms. It wasn't hard to realize from an expert's point of view that their Senshi personas had abilities that transcended the ones of their quirks in terms of strength, flexibility and so on.

«If we manage» Makoto turned at the detective «Will the police accept our help?»

The man was hesitant «The laws allow Heroes with provisional licenses to work with the police, yes. But, again, it's unlikely you will pass the exam...»

«Let us try» Usagi interrupted, fists up «Saving those people is the only thing that matters»

«You'll have to work twice as hard in very short time» Toshinori warned, looking mostly at his daughter «And the chances are, as Tsukauchi said, low. We'll have to fix paperwork and have you learn the basis for a number of things, along with you going to school»

«We have no other option. It's our best shot» Makoto interrupted «We have to tell the others»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is my longest chapter for this fic to date, yay! Or nay? Are you okay with long chapters or the shorter/split ones were better? Keep in mind to have chapters this long I need more time.  
> So this month I am very busy with exams and cosplay making and other stuff, plus I had huge pc troubles and I had to change it. The fight scene was also weird to write for me, I hope it didn't turn out too bad.  
> When I made a quick research about the consequences and diet after gastrectomy I couldn't but think that someone wasn't doing what he was supposed to: Toshinori is regularly seen drinking tea, which he should not, and his extreme thinness could have been partially avoided with a healthy dietary regime, which he is likely disregarding. I plan to address the problem again, although not in detail since I am no medical professional.  
> Up your hands if you thought we were going to see Mako-chan back so soon in this fic. I didn't, but while writing I found myself taking a different route than I initially planned, one of the (many) reasons the chapter took so long to be ready. Having the Inners take the Provisional License is going to be a challenge since we don't really know what the exam was like before the Kamino incident, so I'll have to write from scratch and I'm super worried how to deal with it. It should be after the Sports Festival anyway, so there's time to establish some things in the meantime.


	14. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait! My exams drained all my time and energy, but I'm back and I spent the last two days finishing this chapter!

It was decided Ami and the two cats were going to deal with all the paperwork that was needed to take the Provisional Hero License with the help of the Moon Control Center, starting with their fake identities, school documents and so on.

By the end of May they had to be sure to bring in existence a group of five teenagers from a small, fictional private school, affiliated to an unknown Hero agency, both overseas but still in the jurisdiction of Japan, so they could legally take the exam without raising suspicions.

No need to mention all of this was borderline illegal, but they were already outside the law as Vigilantes anyway. Moreso, as long as no one found out, the cover would only be needed for a year, even less if they managed to defeat this new enemy in short time and no more appeared afterwards.

« _We could even benefit from the merchandising that exists on us_ » Ami mentioned during the joint video-call the very evening of the proposal.

Sitting in front of the low table in her room, where she had placed her pc, Usagi tilted her head.

« _That's right! Especially Sailor V, there are the videogames and dolls_ » Minako reminded enthusiastically « _Plus, I saw around fanmade posters, ribbon pins and other stuff with all of us. Some are very cute_ »

Ami nodded « _Right now we can't legally recur, but once registered as Heroes we can get our fair share of the profits made on our images_ »

« _That could go into funding our own agency_ » Rei suggested. The dim red glow in her video signalled she was in the meditation room « _I heard it's hard for beginners to keep up one, that's why most Heroes start as sidekicks and get stuck as such for a long time_ »

«Given we don't have to pay for the property damages, you know, since the Silver Crystal fixes more or less everything, our profits will be quite high» Makoto, next to Usagi, sounded enthusiast.

«So we're really sure of it?» Usagi asked, turning alternatively at the pc and at Makoto in worry «We're taking the Provisional Hero License?»

« _It's the best course of action_ » Ami confirmed « _I made a research of the topics the exam could possibly cover: it's an inherently practical exam, we should be able to pass it in our Senshi form, with the knowledge of our previous lives and the experience we gained in fight_. _We can train individually according to the info I gathered, and together over the weekends_ »

Which was way better than her normal training, Usagi thought.

In her Sailor Moon form she benefited from the power the Silver Crystal allowed her with more ease and her muscle memory was enhanced as well. It was obvious the others were in a similar situation.

Toshinori had realized it too by watching the attack the day before, that was the main reason he didn't intervene once the girls started fighting the daimon.

The very next morning, he went to ask Nedzu for a special permission to use Yueei's facilities after the school's closing hours, and the presid agreed as long as he was put apart of the reason.

It made for a quite embarrassing explanation, but the smart animal nodded to himself «I must say, I was wondering how long it would have taken you to inform me, All Might»

The man almost spit blood for the surprise «You... knew?»

«I have the habit to follow all the relevant events I can, especially when there is something difficult to explain. The Sailor Senshi were part of several of those instances. The matter had become even more urgent since those creatures started to appear closer to Yuuei»

Of course, he would have noticed. Toshinori had no idea how the principal made the connection to Usagi before he did, but it was to be expected by one of the smartest of the world.

Nedzu was not finished «I contacted Luna-san and, by proxy, Artemis-san not long ago. What is happening is worrisome and it brought to light the existence of matters the Hero society can't completely deal with. I believe that giving my support for them to be integrated into the system is the best course of action. Of course, they're welcome to train in our facilities and become proper Heroes after school hours. I cannot grant Recovery Girl's presence, though, you'll have to inform her if you want her to stay» he warned.

«I don't think we will need her help, there is no reason to get her involved. Thank you very much, Nedzu-sensei»

The principal nodded to himself «I can't wait to meet them»

«Uh?»

«I'll be happy to join your practice and instruct the girls as the best of my abilities. It's been a while since I led an actual class and you can learn a few things about teaching as well»

Needless to say, All Might left the Principal's office with a vague feeling of dread.

* * *

Makoto made sure to be already outside Mugen's courtyard before Usagi's lessons were over from the very first day. The fact Usagi ended up in detention or was stuck with additional lessons more often than not only eased her job.

«The wind is troubled here, again» was Makoto's statement, in response to her princess' cheerful greeting.

Usagi looked around. She didn't like the place for different reasons, not least the far too hard classes she had to follow there and the less than amicable schoolmates, but ever since the Senshi of Protection mentioned it, she felt the faint off-aura the place gave off. She wondered if that was the reason for Michiru's warnings.

The duo proceeded towards the blonde's home to get changed and then go pick their friends, chattering as usual, and Usagi complained about her failure in the last test.

She was still contemplating sadly the paper the teacher handled her at the end of the classes when they passed in front of Yuuei.

«I'm never going to make it for the entrance exams» she moped, eyes on the enormous entrance where students were starting to seep out.

«Come on, Usagi-chan! It's a bad grade, not the end of the world» Makoto tried to cheer her up, but the blonde was fast distracted by something else entirely.

With the tail of her eye, she intercepted a familiar bush of green hair and turned to verify.

Yes, it was Midoriya, in the middle of a tall boy with glasses and a cute, cheerful girl. The trio had just gotten out the school grounds, chattering about the daily events.

Usagi hid the horrible paper behind her skirt in a rush and crossed the road to greet with a bright smile «Izukun!»

«Usagi-san!» he exclaimed, surprised to recognize her «I was starting to think you'd gone back to Tokyo!» he admitted as she approached.

She shook her head «Still here, but I'm super busy. Papa is not making me any concessions» she pouted.

And she got detention for lateness for a few days, but she avoided telling Izuku that part.

He scratched his head «He can be like that, uh?» Izuku knew first hand how hard training with All Might could be.

«Aren't you going to make proper introductions, Midoriya-kun? It's unbefitting of a future Hero to overlook manners!» Iida scolded with ample chopping gestures.

His two friends were looking at Izuku, who immediately blushed.

«Ah, s-sure! Usagi-san, they are Uraraka-san and Iida-kun. She is Tsukino Usagi-san. She moved here from Juuban to attend Mugen»

Uraraka waved her hand, showing the cute fingerpads, while Iida, formal as ever, bowed.

«Nice to meet you both» the blonde girl smiled.

«Isn't Mugen that super expensive new school for geniuses?» Uraraka wondered, looking at her uniform.

Usagi nodded, the crunched paper still in her fist. If only she could make it disappear without anyone seeing it...

«I heard it's a school of excellence» Iida pushed his glasses up his nose «Even if there are rumours the students are a bit weird there»

«Iida-kun! T-those are not things you should say!» Midoriya reprimanded him.

The paper was no more than a small ball in Usagi's hand now. She really wished she could throw it away, but she was aware how the last time she did such a thing ended up and didn't want a replica of it.

«Well, he's sort of right, you know?» the blonde girl said, remembering Michiru's notes about the voices of witchcraft, or the general weirdness of her schoolmates «Everybody is super concerned with studying and not much more. I didn't make any friends» she laughed awkwardly and scratched her head.

«You're not doing well then?» Izuku wondered, worried for her sad look to resurface.

«I'm fine, I'm fine!» she assured with a smile that wasn't fake but not happy either «I just need a bit more time. Ami-chan made me a new plan and everybody is helping me lots. Mako-chan moved here too now, so I have plenty of help...» she interrupted to look back at her friend, who was standing on the other side of the road.

«Mako-chan! Why are you still there?» the blonde called.

The tall girl, who had been watching from afar, approached the group with a bit of hesitance. She had been peeking at the inside of the courtyard for a bit from the point she was, but gave up the spot once called.

«Everybody, she's Mako-chan!» Usagi introduced her and the group of senpai.

She bowed «Kino Makoto. Nice to meet you»

«Mako-chan is a great cook and can do lots of things»

«What kind of introduction is that, Usagi-chan?!» the tall girl put her hands on her hips, but her smile went up to light her green eyes as if she had received the best of praises.

From behind Iida, a red-head peeked up and made a face of surprise.

«Aaah! I know you!» Kirishima exclaimed, jumping to the front of the group «You're "terror Kino"!»

Makoto blushed, in equal parts of indignation and shame «No one called me _that_ in a long time...»

«You know each other?» Ochako wondered, alternating her gaze between her classmate and the tall girl. On his side, Izuku took note of the scowl on Usagi's face.

Kirishima held his thumb up «Yeah! Well, not really» he then admitted, scratching his head for a second but bouncing back to explain: «Last year this girl beat up one my schoolmates and his gang without even using her quirk. Alone! Hand to hand!» he recounted with ample gestures and almost childish enthusiasm «It was the talk of the school, a kouhai from another school beating the lights out of five or six boys»

At the other teens' stares, Makoto seemed to shrink. That past wasn't something she was fond of remembering and she sort of hoped in the world skip that had disappeared somehow.

«They were only four...» the tall girl corrected, hoping the facts were the same at this point «And they were picking on elementary school kids...»

Her senpai, though, was elated «It was great all the same! So manly!»

Usagi stomped in and positioned herself in front of her friend «Mako-chan is a girl! She's sweet and kind and she's strong too, but she'd never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it!»

The sudden outburst from the short girl brought everyone's attention on her, but she didn't care. Her accusatory gaze was fixed on her red-haired senpai who raised his hands in apology as soon as he realized the reason.

«Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude!» he scratched his head, taking in the upset expression of the brunette kouhai «I meant it as a compliment, really! I think it's cool you have the strength and will to fight for what's right. It's not a boys-only thing»

«Oh» Makoto nodded, blushing lightly, not quite knowing what to say at that. It was a different take than she thought, sure, but it still upset her to be reminded of that time.

«Please, accept my apology» he added, hands clasped in front his face.

«It's fine, really. I heard worse» at the earnest plea, Makoto decided to dismiss the matter, earning a huge smile of pointed-teeth.

«Glad we're okay. Ah, I'm Kirishima...»

«Oi. Move. You extras are clogging the sidewalk»

Out of reflex, Izuku immediately jumped aside, while everyone else turned to see a rather disgruntled blonde boy scowling at them.

«Oh, come on, Bakugou. That's rude, man» Kirishima replied with an unfaltering smile.

«See if I fucking care, Shitty Hair» was the grumpy answer «If you extras have nothing to do, at least don't stick in the middle of the bloody sidewalk and let who has stuff to do pass»

Midoriya tried to intervene: «K-kacchan, it's not...»

«Deku» ruby eyes narrowed a bit, as if he only took notice the other was there «Of fucking course you were in the middle of this shit. Just move out my way, you losers. I wanna go home»

Makoto's eyes threw daggers at the blonde boy, who barked out «What do you want, Lamppost?»

Before the girl could answer, Kirishima flung his arm around Bakugou's shoulder «Man, come on, you wanted to go home, no? I'll walk with you, there's something I wanted to ask you about that manly move you pulled out in class today...»

«Take your fucking hands off me or I'll kill you!» Bakugou shouted, little explosions setting on his palms.

Iida and Makoto looked on the verge of replying, but a click of heels and a sultry voice came from the school's entrance: «What crude manners. You'll have to do something for that temper of yours or you will hardly be liked by the public opinion»

«Midnight-sensei!» the Yuuei students exclaimed. Even Bakugou, knowing the power Yuuei teachers disposed of, had to calm down, albeit his belligerent scowl stayed.

The woman smiled, she leaned forward with fake sweetness in her tone «Oh, don't mind me, I just came to check why there were so many people standing near the entrance. Good it wasn't some fight, right?»

«No, sensei» Bakugou growled.

She straightened her back and put a hand on her hip «Ah, marvelous. Although I do love seeing the boiling blood of the youth, proper competitions and battlefields are the right terrains for that»

The kids nodded, then Kirishima managed to drag Bakugou away, not before sending a wink and a «See you, Kino-chan!» at Makoto's address, to which the girl blushed madly.

«We apologize for the commotion, sensei!» Iida intervened «As class representative, I...»

«Shh, shh, no big deal» the Hero interrupted «A lot of Yuuei students start a little rough on the edges, one of the duties of us teachers is to smooth them out and make them shiny gems. He'll get better. I hope»

Even though she spoke to Iida, Midnight had been staring intently at Usagi and Makoto with a sort of amused smile.

«I recognized that uniform, you're from Mugen. The school of wickedly artists and eccentric scientists. Your name, dear?»

«Ah! Tsukino Usagi» she did her best not to stutter, even if she felt like shrinking under the stare of the teacher. Midnight was certainly a beautiful woman and there was no actual malice in her gaze, but the girl felt under scrutiny all the same. Also, Usagi already knew she didn't quite fit in the prestigious setting of her new school and hoped the Hero wasn't going to ask her about it.

It was a good thing Midnight was called back in by a rather disgruntled Aizawa. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the kids, Usagi in particular.

«Well, you'd better go home now and not waste this beautiful weekend. See you Monday, kids» and she blew them a kiss before disappearing back in Yuuei.

«Why do I have a feeling this is how Minako-chan will turn out in a few years?» Makoto couldn't but say.

Between the tension released and the funny perspective of Minako in that borderline outrageous outfit, Usagi laughed, much to everyone's curiosity.

«Is Minako-chan one of your friends?» Uraraka asked.

The blonde nodded, but another thought crossed her mind.

«Why did he call you Deku?» Usagi turned at Izuku, who replied with a hesitant smile.

«Ah, Kacchan started calling me that when we were kids, he sort of misread the kanji of my name. We are childhood friends and we went to the same schools all our lives. We're in the same class now too. The name kind of stuck...»

With a frown plastered on her face, Usagi threw a glance at the back of the explosive boy who was still in sight down the road. This wasn't how one would treat a lifelong friend, that much was sure.

«But it sounds like "I can do it!"» Ochako butted in with enthusiasm, her accent making the two expressions, in fact, very alike.

«Oh. I think it's nicer this way!» Usagi chimed, turning back to the rest of the group with her usual bubbly attitude «Should I call you that too?»

Midoriya was now hiding his face in his arms in stinted motions, face redder than ever «I-I don't know? Whatever you p-please»

«Usagi-chan, you're embarrassing him» Makoto scolded gently.

«Oh. Then I'll stick to Izukun. After all, your...»

She couldn't elaborate further because of her communicator started to ring. Once she realized the time, she jumped up.

«We're going to be late! We really have to go» she hurriedly bowed to the group of senpai «It was nice to meet you all! See you soon, Izukun!» she added before sprinting away.

Makoto excused herself as well «See you!» and she followed her friend's route.

Uraraka looked in turns at Midoriya and the fast disappearing figures of the two younger girls.

«I guess Mugen students really _are_ a bit weird» she had to admit.

"But so are some of our classmates _and_ teachers" went sort of unsaid as the trio picked up their way home.

«How do you know Usagi-chan, Deku-kun?» Ochako wondered.

The boy panicked. He couldn't tell them she was All Might's daughter! Half-truths were the only way to go.

«Ah, ehm... She is the relative of someone I know. I helped her moving and find her way to school when she arrived, two weeks ago. There were lots of boxes and the furniture to move...»

Ochako interrupted his rambling: «But school started long before that!»

«Ah, she didn't move at the beginning of the school year» he explained «Her mother sent her here when the school had already begun»

If Ochako wasn't convinced, she didn't show. After all, she had to move to attend Yuuei as well, so she knew a bit about the situation.

«You think she's not doing well here?» the girl asked. She knew how hard it was to live away from her beloved family, she missed her parents a lot and it had been not even a full month since she moved.

Midoriya wasn't sure «I guess. She has some very close friends in Juuban and her mother is there too. She probably felt a little lonely. It's a good thing one of her friends is here now, she looks very enthusiast about it»

He had a bit of a hard time thinking of being separated from his mother all of sudden to go stay with his dad. Well, not that the situation was the same: his father was basically a stranger now, he pretty much disappeared from their life when Izuku was a little kid, around the time they discovered he was quirkless, while Usagi and All Might looked to be in a far better relationship. Still, he imagined it was hard changing everything at once. He had not forgotten what she told him the day they met, the melancholy that hit her when she closed the call with her friends and her evasive replies about the overall situation.

«Juuban is a pretty prestigious zone» Iida mentioned, shifting the topic «Musutafu, Yuuei aside, must seem a downgrade»

«She doesn't act like a rich girl» Uraraka noted «She seems very friendly instead! Her friend seems nice too, despite what Kirishima-kun said»

Izuku nodded. Usagi could have every right being proud and spoiled being All Might's daughter, but she had shown to be nothing but gentle and kind, albeit a little awkward sometimes - but who was he to judge?-.

About Makoto, he couldn't really tell. If Kirishima's opinion was to be taken in account, she was a force to be reckoned with, if Usagi's account was more faithful, she was just misunderstood.

The trio didn't notice their conversation was followed by a rather calculating pair of mismatched eyes, whose owner was reaching a number of conclusions of his own after overhearing it all.

* * *

«Why did you even call me back in?» Midnight protested «I think I just met All Might's daughter, but I wanted to speak with her! She's so tiny and cute, like a tiny yellow rabbit...»

«Oh, really?» Aizawa scoffed, his tone so dead to show how little he cared «I didn't call you without a reason»

«Then what?» she stopped cooing, head tilted.

«Have you seen a cat?»

Nemuri blinked «What?»

Unfazed, Aizawa repeated «A black cat, here on campus. No collar, only a sort of bald patch on the head, if I didn't see wrong»

«You called me for a cat?!» she almost screamed, then put her hands on his shoulders, worry plastered all over her face «Shouta, my friend, you need a partner, or at least a fuck-buddy. This thing with cats is going out of hand even for a spinster like you...»

He rolled his eyes and shook her off his shoulders «There is nothing weird in liking cats. They're better than most people. But this has a rational explanation: no one that isn't students or personnel is supposed to enter Yuuei. But I saw this cat, once yesterday morning and again a few minutes ago»

The woman got the point and the seriousness of the situation hit her «Do you think some villain could use a pet to infiltrate the school?»

Aizawa nodded «It's a possibility. Or there could be a hole in the system. I wouldn't be surprised if, in the ruckus of the other day, something other than the gate was damaged»

He was talking, obviously, about the mess with journalists during lunch hour.

Midnight put her hands on her hips «So what do you propose?»

«We look for the cat, then we tell the headmaster»

«What if the cat is ordinary?»

«The breach in security is still bothersome enough to warrant a check» Aizawa replied, to which the colleague couldn't but agree.

«Should we tell the others?»

«Maybe. Not Hizashi, though, he's too loud and he'd scare the cat before even approaching it»

Nemuri's eyes narrowed «Are we really sure this only for the sake of the school's safety?»

Aizawa ignored the insinuation and strolled off. The campus was large enough to host several buildings and a large park, so finding a small animal in it could be troublesome, unless it stuck near the main buildings.

If so, the man pondered whether it was to look for food, like a normal animal would, or for worse reasons. If it was a regular stray, it was more likely that it went in the woods to find small prey, unless it was a house cat escaped or lost, in which case it would look for people to feed it.

He was still considering the options when the black cat itself entered his peripheral view. It was trotting towards the administrative building without a kind of concentration, an almost human-like determination.

Being the cautious expert he was, he decided to follow the feline before intervening in any way. The cat went all the way to the side entrance, where, to Aizawa's surprise, met with All Might.

The tall man said something the underground Hero didn't catch, then moved inside, the cat at his heels.

In equal measure wary and curious, and maybe influenced by professional deformation, he kept following, discretely getting closer in order to hear what All Might was saying.  
Under the coverage of a flight of stairs, he managed to hear not only the man's voice, but a distinctively female one too. He peeked a bit.

«Are you tired? You came all this way on your own, wouldn't it be more comfortable for you to stay on my shoulder? I see you do that with Usagi-shojo» Toshinori offered.  
«I... suppose» the cat - the cat! - answered «But you're too tall in comparison to her and you...»

«I'm not as weak as you think, Luna-san. Come on, it's no trouble and we'll move faster. Wouldn't want to be late for the meeting»

With a smile, All Might extended his arm down so the cat could use it as a ramp, on which, after a second of hesitation, the feline jumped and positioned herself on his bony shoulder.

So, the cat was his and wasn't even a common cat at all. Aizawa didn't think he could get much info by keeping his silent chase and he was sure that, inside the building, Nedzu already had eyes on the situation, so he decided for another approach and called out for the colleague, pretending to have just arrived by chance.

«I didn't know you had a cat»

«Aizawa-kun!» Toshinori exclaimed with a little jump «Ah, Luna-san is not mine. She's my daughter's friend»

"She" not "it", and "friend". Like a person. Which made sense, given what he heard.

«She speaks?»

«Does she?» the taller man played dumb, moving his large hand to pat the cat's head «What a silly thing to say, Aizawa-kun. And here I thought you had no sense of humor»

Aizawa deadpanned, then pushed his hands in his pockets «The principal will need to know. We thought we had an intrusion or a malfunctioning in the security system»

«Ah, Nedzu-sensei knows Luna. I mean, knows about her. He gave permission for her to come here. In fact, I have to speak with him right now...»

«Is that so? Then I suppose I'll walk with you there» the other man replied, then fished his phone out his pocket to warn Midnight of the last development. The thumb up plus heart eyes emoji she sent as answer made him not want to read the following, which promised to be a real delirium.

On their side, Toshinori and Luna exchanged a slightly worried look, but kept quiet all the way to the presid's office. They found the door open and Nedzu having tea. As soon as he saw the group, he invited them inside. All Might lingered near the couch and Luna jumped down to sit on the armrest beside him.

Eraserhead, instead, stood in the doorway. He didn't like the situation for a reason not even he could point out. It wasn't a rational approach, but he had come to trust his instinct in the years as a pro.

«Ah, welcome you too, Aizawa-kun. What do I owe the pleasure?» Nedzu greeted.

«I saw this cat around the campus. I thought something in the security system could have been damaged the other day for it... her to enter»

«I see» the presid replied serenely «I already had the checks done, twice actually, so nothing to worry about. Albeit, with the current situation, it's never bad to err on the side of caution, thank you for notifying me»

If the younger man had the feeling he was being dismissed, he pushed it aside. There was something wrong with the overall situation and he couldn't leave without having a clearer view.

«The current situation is not more worrisome than last year. O is it?»

«Ah, it must have slipped your attention, then» Nedzu replied, a slight disappointment in his otherwise cheery tone «You didn't hear of the creatures appearing around Mugenzu»

He had, in passing, but most those cases were dealt with too quickly to cause any ruckus and, moreso, cases of wounded people or property damages were rare.

«The majority assumed those creatures were residual of experiments from that Mugen Academy's laboratory... but you think otherwise» he guessed.

«I wouldn't exclude the involvement of some student or researcher. Although, there are more pieces to this puzzle, things that were not divulged to the public. Luna-san and her team are collaborating for the resolution of the issue, but I believe this is a matter we should be involved in as well, given how close to us is Mugenzu and the threat that poses for our own students»

Toshinori couldn't but awe at how sound the presid's reasoning sounded, but couldn't not glance at Luna, who had just been outed as more than the simple pet she wanted to pass as.

«I thought we agreed to keep this among us» she said, and had Aizawa not heard her before, he may have stared in a weird way.

«Oh, dear» Nedzu exclaimed, the worry in his tone painfully fake «I assumed you introduced each other on the way here. My apologies, Luna-san. But I assure you Eraserhead is to be trusted»

Aizawa looked at All Might «At least now your irrational behaviour has an explanation»

To the blonde's puzzlement, the other explained: «You moved to work at Yuuei without having the proper qualifications, not to mention with disregard to your own schedules as you keep doing Hero work to the point of straining your limit even in the days you have classes. It was far too irrational, but if you are here for an investigation the matter is different»

Luna did her best not to laugh. She liked this man already, with his apparent hyperfixation on rationality he made it easier to cover for Toshinori's mistakes. She didn't quite enjoy being found, but she had a good impression of him overall, which was a rare occurrence.

«All Might will keep being a teacher even after the case will be closed» Nedzu assured, shifting the topic and looking at the taller man «In this regard, I think we'll have to discuss methods and so forth as well today»

«Of c-course» Toshinori replied, a little embarrassed at his inexperience pointed out.

Satisfied, the headmaster addressed Eraserhead «If there isn't more, Aizawa-kun, I'd like to start this meeting»

This time, the man took the dismissal and moved to walk out.

«It was a pleasure to meet you, Aizawa-san. And sorry for the misunderstanding»

He barely turned his head to look at the cat «Likewise» then went out, leaving Toshinori, Nedzu and Luna to their planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you guessed, I made Nedzu an ally for the girls. I could totally see Luna and Artemis being in contact with him for a while, but I didn't have a place to show it before.  
> I was very eager to have some interactions between the 1-A kids and the Senshi from the very beginning and I know you were waiting for those as well. I'm upset it took me so long to get there, but the additional ideas kept getting in the middle (to say, this was originally going to be ch 10...). Midnight just added herself before I could realize it, you can blame Bakugou who wasn't there either in the first draft (and about Bakugou, I hate writing profanities and I don't even know many in English, so I do what I can with his language). Luna and Aizawa just had to meet at some point so I wrote that last bit unplanned, but I'm not completely satisfied with it, maybe I'll change it if I have a better idea later.
> 
> Also, at this point don't look too much into the timeline. I mostly tried to make it work, until I realized that the class representative election and the USJ attack most likely happened in the same day or two subsequent days, and no more than a week after the start of classes. So the times of the BnHA events will be stretched or compressed as well when needed and I'll call it a day.
> 
> I have two communications to make up for my long absence:  
> 1) I'm happy to announce I published the new fic: "I'm here, in the name of the Moon", a one-shots collection about Usagi growing up in the BnHA world from the start. If you like this fic, I hope you'll enjoy the new one as well. I am also starting to write a Silver Millennium fic on the line of an idea I've been suggested on anon, this all goes under the "Quirk-y Moon" series I created;
> 
> 2) Since I've been asked about ships for the Inners, I'm making a poll for it. Keep in mind I'll have to balance the pairings, so please don't, for example, say Todoroki with all of them because that wouldn't work for me. On my Tumblr silverloreleysfanfics you'll find a post with my ideas for the pairings I thought of and the links for the polls at the end (no registration needed). I'll also accept voting in reviews, but only at the end of a proper review, I don't want to inflate the reviews count with this. Same if you have a shipping preference I didn't put, you can express your opinion in reviews, as long as it isn't the only thing you say (or in a comment to that post, if you have a Tumblr).
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	15. Reunions and first training at Yuuei

Makoto checked the timetables for the trains a second time.

«They should be here in moments» she announced.

Usagi was jumping from one foot to the other, part for trying to see over the crowd of the train station, part out of excitation.

It was Minako who saw them first. The glowing girl rose a sparkling hand and shouted happily, with Ami and Rei more discreetely following, the latter with a bit of annoyance at the attention they got from the bystanders.

Usagi didn't waste time: ran towards them and crashed on the other blonde «Minako-chaan! Rei-chan! Ami-chan! I'm so happy!»

Makoto caught the bag Minako had dropped to hug back her princess, saving Artemis, who was squeezed inside, from a bad fall, and offered to take Ami's and Rei's too so they could greet as well, which the promptly did.

«We missed you too, Usagi-chan» Ami said in low voice when Usagi dragged her into the hug.

«Too bad we can't have a day at the arcade, only fun and relax. But! Tonight we have a sleepover» Minako announced, pointing at the sleeping bags in Makoto's arms.

Usagi made the guilty face of someone who forgot a chore.

«What is it, Usagi?» Rei asked.

«I didn't tell my dad you are staying at our home» she stuck her tongue apologetically.

«Usagi!» the other four scolded.

Makoto shook her head «Well, my apartment is very small, but we can squeeze in if he says no. But I don't think he will»

To the unconvinced faces of her friends, Makoto smiled and fixed the bags on her shoulder «You will see. Let's go now»

* * *

The group took another road from the station to Usagi's home than the one they came from, in order not to pass in front of Yuuei in their civilian clothes only to go back there in Senshi form.

It took them a little longer, but, eventually, they stood in front of the grey house's door.

«It needs more colour» Minako commented before they entered.

Usagi didn't reply, too busy announcing she was home.

«But then it'd clash with the rest of the surroundings. It'd stand out too much» Rei noted, dutifully pulling off her shoes and aligning them in front of the step «It's only reasonable not to alter the appearance of it, in order to keep some privacy»

Minako more or less launched her own shoes aside «But it's so boring-looking! And gloomy. Inside is only so much better»

Ami took care of both hers and the blonde's shoes and waited for Makoto to pass on her backpack to put on slippers «Not attracting too much attention is important for incognito Heroes. Just like any important profession, one has to take safety measures into account»

«She's right, Mina» Artemis added, before trotting outside.

«A coat of paint can't do any harm» was the last opposition from the blonde «Where are you going?» she then asked her cat.

«To meet with Luna. We have things to speak about before your training. We'll see you in front of Yuuei at 7.30 PM» the white cat answered before leaving.

In the meantime, Usagi had looked around the house and her father was nowhere to be found, so checked her phone. She found no messages, so she decided to call.

The phone rang for a little while, then Toshinori picked up « _Hello_ »

«Papa! The girls arrived, we are home, where are you?»

« _Ah, sorry, I forgot there was a meeting here. I guess I'll see all of you later_ »

Makoto made a gesture towards the grocery bags they bought on the way, then to herself and the kitchen.

«Oh, okay. Mako-chan asks if she can use the kitchen. She wants to make dinner for all of us»

« _That's nice of her. Of course she may, but tell her not to bother too much, it's better to have a light dinner after training_ » he advised « _I have to go now. See you later_ »

«Bye» the girl closed the call and smiled at her friends «Well, he's stuck at school right now» she passed the message for Makoto as well, but the tall girl rolled her sleeves in defiance.

«When I cook, there is no shortage»

They laughed and, under the pretext of helping Makoto but really only for the sake of being together, they moved to the kitchen, talking about everything and nothing. It was a good thing the room was rather spacious, who set it probably took into account Toshinori's height, and well furnished, so it felt more cozy than cramped.

«So, Usa-chan» Minako moved her chair closer with a conspiratory air «Tell us about the people you met here»

«Umm...» she hesitated «Mugen kids are a little closed off. There is Kaioh Michiru-san, who showed me the school, but she...»

The girl stopped abruptly. How to describe Michiru, the way she was polite one moment and cold the next, or the warning she gave her?

«What is it, Usagi-chan?»

She shook her head «Michiru-san is a violinist. She's a senpai and she's very elegant and pretty. But sometimes her eyes are so cold and she says strange things»

As expected, this put the girls on alert.

«What do you mean? Did she threaten you?»

«No! Yes? I'm not sure. She said me being here is dangerous. I don't really understand why»

The group exchanged a worried look, wondering why not Luna nor Usagi mentioned anything in any previous conversation.

«I also met Haruka-san!» Usagi added, more cheerful «At the arcade where I went with Izukun the first day. He's a real ace at this driving game, he even gave me a few tips while playing! He goes at Mugen too. I couldn't see him around much, but the day we met he was wearing Mugen's boys uniform» Usagi provided.

Minako put a finger under her chin «Haruka, who drives very well and goes at Mugen, which is notoriously full of celebrities... Usagi, you aren't talking about Tenoh Haruka, the pilot?»

«Yes! I think the kids at the arcade said that was his name!»

Minako groaned «Aah! You're so lucky! You keep meeting famous people! Who else...?»

«Mugen again» Rei whispered, getting closer to Makoto as Usagi kept recalling every detail at Minako's request.

«We'll probably have to investigate it at the first chance» Makoto said, in an equally hushed tone «There's a weird wind there. It gives me the creeps»

The raven-haired girl nodded and went back to listening to Usagi.

«Ah, Mako-chan and I met some of Izukun's classmates! And a teacher too»

«You mean that boy from Yuuei who helped you the first day?» Ami wondered.

The girl nodded and launched herself in a retelling of their recent meeting, until Rei, who had been in a pensive mood for a while, made a question that had nothing to do with the rest of the conversation.

«Usagi... what do you think your father means with "successor"?»

The blonde tilted her head. She had to admit she had not thought much about it «Maybe he wants Izukun to take his place as a Hero? Izukun said papa had been training him too»

Rei scoffed.

«What?»

«He's the Number One Hero, it's not a position he _can_ give away to whoever he pleases. There are rules and charts for it all and the position is chosen by results in the field _and_ popularity. Another matter is Hero Agencies. He probably will leave _his_ Agency to this boy»

«What's wrong with that?» Usagi wondered.

«That you are his daughter, but he picked a boy over you. I think it says a few things about him»

Minako's brows furrowed «Rei-chan...»

«No, listen. There is no trusting men. They always pick what is more convenient for themselves. He probably only wants his legacy to survive and choose someone else to do it instead of you, even after he found out you are Sailor Moon and this boy is no one yet, because...»

«Rei-chan!» Makoto scolded, putting down the spoon with emphasis «Usagi is trying to build a relationship with her father in this reality, there is no reason to put those doubts in her mind»

Ami intervened «There is the chance that Yagi-san didn't know about Usagi, or rather that we didn't exist in this reality before we got here. This way, Yagi-san would have had no daughter in the first place, so the choice of a successor could have been made independently from that»

«Or» Minako added with a playful, mischievous look «This kid is another child of his!»

«Eeeh?»

«Think about it. A secret child, he had to keep hidden due to him being always on Villains' hitlist, and also from his own wife on whom he cheated, but it all happened because he was trying to investigate on one of the worst Villains ever existed and the only link was the daughter of said Villain...»

Minako went on, spinning an increasingly convoluted plot, befitting the best - or worst, a matter of points of view - soap-operas.

Makoto smirked and kept on cooking «You watch too many dramas, Minako-chan»

A collective laugh filled the room, then Usagi looked at Rei, the only one who didn't even smile at the antics of the leader.

«Rei-chan, I know why Toshi-papa picked Izukun. It's because I told him, well little me in this world did, that I didn't want to become a Hero, so he had to choose someone else. Toshi-papa is a good man and he cares a lot. He was very sorry when he understood he was pushing me too much with my training and he apologized immediately. He doesn't want to hurt me. And I don't need him to leave me anything, we are going to make our own Agency together. Izukun needs his help more than we do»

«How can you not find it unfair?»

«Rei-chan» Minako put a hand on the shoulder of the Senshi of War «Not all men are the same, not all fathers neglect their children. Let's give Yagi-san one more chance before judging him. He's trying to help us now, even if he took Usagi-chan here»

Purple eyes darted around the room, to Ami, who nodded, then to Makoto, who made a small shrug and reprised to cook, and ended on Usagi, who smiled, as to reassure her.  
«I'd still feel better if you came back home with us» Rei sighed «This way we can't protect you the way we should and Mako-chan said she doesn't think he can do it either»

Usagi's mouth went wide and she got up from the chair «You told them?!» she asked Makoto.

«Only that he's in bad shape» was the reply. Truth to be told, she didn't turn.

«We are still your Guardians. Your protectors. We need to know every possible problem to protect you at the best of our abilities...» Minako started, but Usagi interrupted her.  
«And who will protect him?» blue eyes glistened in tears «If Villains or enemies find out he's hurt this bad...»

Minako put a hand on her shoulder «We won't tell anyone. Don't you trust us, Usagi-chan?»

«I do. But... It wasn't my choice. It was his» she stubbornly replied «He's good. He helps people even when he's tired, he keeps being a Hero after training me and teaching the kids at Yuuei and he never asks anything back. Even if he's so hurt, he keeps doing it and no one has to find out...» she sobbed.

Minako, even if she didn't understand what was going on exactly, went to hug her «It's okay, Usagi-chan. We will not tell anyone and we will not mention to him we know unless he shows us himself» she exchanged a look with the other three over their friend's shoulder.

«I can't heal him» Usagi sobbed louder «The Silver Crystal didn't work. He still c-coughs blood and has t-that ugly s-scar...»

All of sudden, they understood. It wasn't only that she was worried about breaking the secret.

She was frustrated she couldn't help.

«He knows about the Silver Crystal?»

Usagi shook her head and untangled from Minako's arms to look at the others «Luna didn't let me tell him. But he was coughing so bad one night, I got worried. So I tried to use the Silver Crystal to help him. But the next morning he was still bad. I was so tired after training the next days I didn't try again, but he still coughs blood and has to take all those medicines. What good is it to have this power if I can't help the ones close to me?»

Makoto turned off the stove and put a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

«We have to do what we can» she said «We do our best with what we have. I'm sure it's not your fault, Usagi-chan»

Ami tried to reason on the new facts, then came to a conclusion: «It could be because of the change of reality. Or, the Silver Crystal may be still weak from the fight with Des Phantom. It was all very recent, after all, and it took a lot of energy to defeat it and you had the support of Mamoru, Chibiusa's Crystal and even from Neo-Queen Serenity to make it. Perhaps the Silver Crystal needs a while to recover. You may try again in the future with a better outcome»

«In the meantime, we can only train at the best of our abilities and take the License, so we can save people from daimons, then we figure out the rest, one step a time»

«About that» Rei pointed at the clock «We should probably go»

Usagi took a deep breath and dried her tears. They were right, they had training to do and a lot more things to think about. If the Silver Crystal was weak, she was going to make it stronger. If it needed time, she was going to take it.

She smiled at the others and nodded, ready to go.

* * *

Yuuei officially closed at 7 PM. Students and teachers alike left the building before that time, except for the presid and the occasional wounded student who was still stuck in the infirmary with Recovery Girl, so the appointment was in front of the entrance at 7.30.

If someone, years before, had told Toshinori one day he would have had a conversation with the Principal and two talking cats about the training of his Vigilante daughter and her friends, he would have laughed with his whole heart and thanked whoever told him for the funny joke.

Finding himself doing such a thing was surreal at best.

And still, he was walking behind said two cats and the headmaster to pick up the Sailor Senshi at the entrance after a long discussion on teaching methods and which was the best approach to the situation.

Only the Principal had the authority to let inside the school people who weren't registered in the security system, so his presence was indispensable. What Toshinori couldn't wrap his mind about was the fact he had decided to help train the girls first person, even after a good hour of talking about it.

«We'll have to mention to some other teachers your presence here is welcomed as much as to be kept under wraps» Nedzu was telling mostly for Artemis' sake, who arrived later «Most of our teachers will notice soon, some already did»

The white cat was alarmed, but Luna dismissed his worried gaze with a sort of shrug «Given we didn't even tell a complete lie, I suppose it'll be easier to stick to the version you gave today. Although, we'd prefer if no more info about us went out»

Luna was clearly still upset at being outed in front of a stranger, even if Aizawa gave her a good impression overall, but Nedzu was serene.

«My teachers trust me because they know the best interest for my students is my top priority, Luna-san. It was a necessary measure»

From his height, Toshinori couldn't see the eyes of the two cats, but even he could tell there was a silent conversation going on.

In the meantime, they had reached the entrance. Void of people, Yuuei was strangely silent but the wait wasn't long enough to become uncomfortable.

The girls arrived soon, already in their Senshi forms, unsure what to expect.

All Might was wearing his Silver Age Hero suit, the same he used for classes. Given none of them had personally seen him in that outfit before, it made a weird impression. Yes, buffed up he was a sight to behold even in civilian clothes, but the Hero outfit, complete with cape, made him look even bigger and, well, mightier.

It was hard to believe he wasn't in top shape when he stood like that, but Usagi too gave off an aura of confidence and security while she was Sailor Moon and her friends knew how unreliable she could be in everyday life.

Even weirder was the presence of the headmaster. None of the girls had ever seen him, so they were surprised when he stepped up with open arms.

«Hello! It's me, Nedzu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!» he greeted «I've been following your activity for a while, it's nice to meet you in person! You're perfectly on time. Please, follow me»

«Principal Nedzu agreed to open part of Yuuei's facilities to us and help prepare you with training» Artemis explained as they underwent a simple guest registration «He offered his expertise to supervise you as well»

The girls exchanged puzzled looks as they went in. One thing was All Might trusting the Principal, another was for Luna and Artemis, usually so on the edge with anyone, to do the same.

«I understand your doubts» Nedzu said, the cheerful tone not faltering «It's unusual for me as well to open the school to outsiders, but I believe the current predicaments require for such measures. Our society, thanks to All Might, benefited from a long time of relative peace, something those daimons and who created them could far too easily put in jeopardy. Among the pro Heroes who are currently active, very few can obtain the same results as you. I am worried for the day there will be casualties. You may have noticed the majority of victims are middle or high schoolers, so this concerns the safety of our students as well. We teach the Hero course how to deal with a great number of events, but I need to take into account they are not the only ones in our care. General Studies, Management and Support divisions are in need of as much of my attention. Moreover, the very existence of Yuuei, its ultimate aim, is for society to be sheltered from Villains. If those who are in the field already are unfitting for the job, it's the duty of Hero schools to prepare the future generation to be more efficient»

«You're going to study our methods so the Hero course can learn them and fight like us»

«You're very bright, Mercury-san, but you're mistaken. Not only our pupils need to know how to deal with this threat, but also current pro Heroes who are willing to learn. Your example can be accepted only if you stop being illegals and join the proper forces. But you guessed that much on your own, or we wouldn't be having this conversation»

«Our goals align then» Mars noted.

«Several do» Nedzu agreed «As I said to All Might, this training will help you getting your Provisional Licenses, make so the Hero society can understand how to deal with this menace, and All Might may learn more about teaching»

«H-headmaster!» All Might fretted «Was it really necessary, sir?»

The presid chuckled and ushered through a set of metal doors. Beyond lied the landscape of a fake city, complete with realistic buildings, street signs and cardboard people.

«Welcome to Ground Beta. Now, we will assess your abilities. In the next meetings, you will be instructed on the potential topics of the Provisional Hero Exam and how to be ready for them. Any questions before we start?»

Mercury stepped forward «I do, sensei. In our time as Senshi we dealt with several events. The current enemy doesn't act as a regular villain, but some of those we handled in the past did. In terms of fighting, we already faced several battles and we can train individually, what else should we focus on?»

«Ah, yes, this is a good question» the principal nodded «The lessons we prepare for the Hero Course cover not only battle training, but also first aid, emergency control and similar occurrences. Heroes are often needed to deal with the aftermaths of a battle, of natural and human-caused disasters and so forth. Panic control and evaluation of dangers for civilians during a battle are vital as well. Those are all things that are usually covered in regular Hero Courses before the Provisional Exam can be taken. We'll speak more about it as we go on, but if you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask»

«Thanks, sir» Mercury bowed her head. It was a lot to process, but they could dig from their past life experiences. After all, they used to be leaders other than fighters.

«If there isn't more, I'd say we can start»

The first exercise was easy: they had to go against some small to medium-sized robots. Given their abilities, it wasn't a difficult task and they could go all out with no worries.

It was easy to note the power and precision of each while they were in action, Nedzu explained All Might: in terms of pure strength Jupiter stood at the top, while Mars showed some remarkable control over something as fluid as flames, but they lacked the precision and aim of Venus. Mercury's analytical fighting style was most effective in the long run, while Moon had the agility and stamina to drain a regular enemy in a chase.

As soon as some data were collected and some advice given through earpieces - both to the girls and to the inexpert teacher -, the Senshi were paired up in different combinations to deal with bigger robots. Again, they showed remarkable teamwork in whatever combination they were in.

«They act better than some middle-level pros. It's clear they have some experience» Nedzu noted, sipping his tea «I think we can step up the game»

Given the wicked grin on the principal's muzzle, Toshinori couldn't but worry.

* * *

The training went on for the whole evening, to the point Luna had to remind the two adults the girls were still teenagers and needed some rest, especially if they were to have another training session the following day.

Called to reason, the principal agreed to shut off the equipment, even if it was clear he was enjoying himself more than he should have.

The girls were, admittedly, tired to the bone, but they did their best not to show when they gathered in front of the entrance of the training ground.

«Well, congratulations on your first day. Had it been the entrance exam for Yuuei, you would have passed the practical part with great marks» Nedzu praised.

The Inners exchanged exultant looks of satisfaction at the news. One less thing to worry about next year, if they kept it up.

«Although, what you showed today, your ability to fight, is a mere _prerequisite_ for Heroes. And keep in mind there's always room for improvements. Given you can work on your own in this regard, the next training will be held at USJ. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at the entrance at 9 o'clock»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen scene was unplanned. I don't know what possessed me while writing it, but I decided to keep it anyway. And I love Minako as much as I love Toshinko, hence a homage to some of the great weird ideas I read around. Before someone asks, no Minako didn't guess right, not in this universe.  
> I'm back to slightly shorter chapters. I tried to make longer chapters work, but it puts too much pressure on me and doesn't favour my writing process. If I'll happen to write longer chapters I'll post them as they are, but otherwise I'll just publish what I manage.


	16. Sleepover. Training at USJ

«Thank you for hosting us!» the girls chanted, lined up in the corridor.

Toshinori looked at them, then at his daughter, who was eying sideways with the most innocent look.

«You didn't mention...»

«Let's eat now, I'm soo hungry!» Usagi exclaimed, rushing towards the kitchen in huge, exaggerated steps.

The girls looked at All Might, waiting for his reaction, but, after a moment of hesitation, he only laughed.

«Come on, you must be tired and famished too, my girls. Nothing better than a meal after a good training» he encouraged them.

Behind his back, Makoto looked at the others with a "told you!" face, much to Rei's annoyance.

As they moved to the kitchen to eat, he pretended not to be bothered by the fact his house suddenly was hosting five girls and two cats, but, inwards, he panicked.

What if he couldn't stand to stay in muscle form as long as they were there? What if one of them got up at night, or in the morning before he did, and saw him in his real form?

What if he coughed so hard it made them suspicious?

Had Kino-shojo told them? Had she not?

He wasn't sure which possibility was the worst.

Unlike the other time, Usagi didn't try to convince him to shift back in his normal form, so he assumed the other three girls didn't have a clue.

The chattering covered with ease the fact he only picked at the food, that was admittedly delicious but he couldn't indulge in too much given his condition, and when it was time to fix the kitchen he insisted to do it on his own.

«What kind of host makes his guests work? It is already so much that you cooked for us all, Kino-shojo, and I thank you again for it. You had a rough day, you'd better get ready to sleep»

He pretty much kicked them out the kitchen and closed the door behind them, deflating against it with a sigh. He was lucky he could keep his muscle form for more than the allotted three hours if he didn't actively use One for All, but it was still tiring.

He pushed his sleeves up and got to the menial task of tidy up his kitchen.

* * *

The initial idea of a proper sleepover had flunked right after they left Yuuei. Once detransformed, they realized they were far too tired for anything but eat and sleep.

After dinner, they assessed they couldn't all fit in Usagi's room, then decided to take control of the living room, with Minako claiming the large couch and Ami establishing the wide armchair would be fine for her to curl on. Makoto went to help Usagi bring her bedding downstairs, along with a few extra blankets and pillows for all of them.

All Might got out the kitchen while they were still mid-preparations. If he took the claiming of his living room bad, not a single trace of it was in his face or voice.

«Are you okay? Is there something you need?» he asked instead.

«We're fine, papa!» Usagi replied «We're going to use the bathroom downstairs, you can go to sleep too»

«Ah, I see. Treating me like an old man already. Not that you're wrong» he laughed loudly «Well, then I retire. Goodnight, girls»

A choir of goodnight of various enthusiasm and pitch saluted him and he disappeared upstairs in seconds, glad for the chance of privacy. True, a single floor of difference wasn't much, but it could work just fine for a night.

By the time the girls had made turns in the bathroom to brush teeth and change clothes, they could only collapse on the bedding in a mass of blankets, fluffed sleeping bags and aching limbs.

«You think all the training at Yuuei is going to be this way?» Minako complained, legs sprawled on the armrest and an arm draped over her forehead in a dramatic pose «Everything huurts!»

«Given we have to compete with Hero students at least two years older than us, with better knowledge of this world and continuous training, I am afraid it will» Ami reasoned, tucked under her blanket and hoping the soreness in her arms would leave before Monday, or she'd find hard to even hold a pencil.

Rei nodded in silent agreement and finished braiding her hair before setting herself to sleep as well.

«It wasn't that bad»

Everyone tuned at Usagi in total shock. Their lazy princess just dismissed common complaining? It was hard to believe.

Her blue eyes darted around «D-don't look at me like that! At least we could use our Senshi powers. Think if we had to do all that without them» she mentioned.

A collective moan filled the room.

It was a horrible scenario.

Rei came to a realization first: «This means you think we can't pass the entrance exam without our planetary powers?»

Usagi shrugged, only to stifle a whimper for her protesting shoulders «The entrance exam is based a lot on quirks, papa told me so. We have to work on those in order to pass»

«Rei-chan and I won't have too many problems, our quirks can be used in a fight with ease» Makoto observed «But you three...»

«Hyper-Brain can allow me to think fast strategies, but I have to apply them just as quickly» Ami explained, touching the metal plaque behind her ear «I have some influence over electronic equipment, I can read information fluxes and similar, but it wouldn't work on living beings»

Minako groaned «I can blind enemies. It's pretty much the only use I could think of for my quirk right now. At least I found I can choose which part of my body sparkles»

«And Usagi-chan can heal herself or others, if the situation requires. Not much for physical combat» Rei completed.

«I know. That's why Toshi-papa wants me to train in fight too. He said there are Heroes whose quirks are not to fight, like the school nurse, Recovery Girl, or the Presid, too. To pass, I have to show what I can do with what I have. But he also said the test for recommended students is a little different, so maybe I should try that»

«What about the written portion?» Ami asked, «Did you father say anything about it?»

Usagi shook her head «Only that I have to study more» she sighed.

«Did you already get a tutor?»

«My classmates don't do that» Usagi explained with a scoff, «They say "employing time to benefit the less smart prevents actually smart people from doing great things". Morons»

«That's mean!» Minako shrieked. The others had to shush her and she apologized.

The other blonde nodded «The teachers only give me extra lessons to recover, but I don't understand them half the time anyway»

«Don't you know anyone who is close and could give you a hand? I mean, your father is a teacher...»

«He teaches Fundational Heroics. It's a practical subject, he's not that good at theoretical, he says it was too long ago since he was in school too. He spends _years_ reviewing his students' papers when he has to»

«Well, _now_ we know where Usagi took from» Rei joked.

A collective laugh filled the room and even Usagi was infected by it.

«I really missed you» she said after a while «I miss Mamo-chan and Chibiusa too. It isn't the same without you all in my life»

Makoto, who was the closest, engulfed her in a hug.

«It's not the same for us either,» Ami said, holding Usagi's hand «School is very different without you»

«So is the Shrine. Not that I'm complaining» Rei added with a wink and a quiet smile.

Minako flung herself from the couch and hugged Usagi too «And I don't have anyone who likes videogames and ice-cream as much as me. But it's okay, we'll spend together all weekends from now on and after taking the License we'll still come every week. It'll be even better with summer vacations coming because then we won't have school. You may even come back to Juuban for a while»

«Or we could all go together on vacation» Rei proposed.

«I read about I-Island, it seems like an interesting place to visit, it's peculiar of this world because it's an enormous research center on an artificial...»

Usagi stopped listening mid-way. Not that she was uninterested, she was, but sleep slowly started to claim her.

Engulfed in the embrace of her friends and comforted by their simple presence, she slept better than she had in a long time.

* * *

The morning following their first Hero training found the girls sore but in high spirits.

Makoto woke up earlier just for them to have breakfast together and the others opened their eyes at a sniff of her wonderful and abundant cooking tickling their noses.

Toshinori had almost forgotten of the situation and was about to go downstairs in his usual form, but the smell of food - good, well-cooked food, not the stink of something undercooked or burnt - and the girly chatters that filled the house reminded him of the ordeal he was in.

The living room was still a chaos of blankets and pillows and he could hear discussing back and forth in the kitchen.

«Minako-chan! Give me back the cookies!»

«Uh-uh, no way. Ami-chan said you can't eat them»

«You shouldn't eat them either, Mina» Artemis scoffed, more or less the same way Luna scolded Usagi. Toshinori wondered when the cats had come back.

«Eeeh, just give me one!» Usagi's high-pitched voice complained again.

«You'll get fat, Usagi»

«Rei-chan! You're mean!»

A really happy chaos. Not quite the one his students made before classes, but still more than what he was used to in his home. And Usagi never looked so lively to him. All Might couldn't but join, bursting through the door with his most flamboyant «Good Morning!»

Usagi and Minako's fight over cookies ended when Rei caught them off guard and swiftly took the plate from them, downing the contents in her own.

Makoto barely turned, but she was smiling «Good morning, Yagi-san. I just made coffee and tea, boiled rice and the eggs will be ready in a moment, the rest is on the table»

Said table was filled to the brim with a huge variety of breakfast food both cooked and raw.

«Thank you, Kino-shojo. You didn't have to bother so much»

«It's no trouble, really. I love cooking» the tall girl replied, passing the teacups.

It was incredible to watch how fast Usagi could go from upset to happy in seconds, which promptly happened when Makoto slipped a few cookies her way while in the midst of a flurry of chatters, mostly Minako retelling of some things that happened in the past weeks in Juuban, with commentary from Ami and Rei and occasional questions from the ones in Musutafu.

It was mostly trivial stuff, though, gossip about common acquaintances or comments about new shops, nothing important.

Even more, it was upsetting having the inquisitive gaze from Rei and the more subtle but not less attentive ones from Ami and Minako on him. While all the girls were acting as normal teens, Toshinori could feel their attention was on him, just like Makoto's the first day.

Hiding his discomfort with his usual techniques, he excused himself before the girls finished their food, claiming he forgot to grab something in his room, but really to take a few of his medicines without them seeing.

He closed the bathroom cabinet and only then he realized Luna had snuck inside behind him.

«Did you take them all, this time?»

Toshinori nodded without thinking much about the strangeness of the situation, a clear sign he was getting used to it, and only registering the satisfied look of the cat.

«Good. No reason to make Usagi worried» she said and moved to leave.

«They're studying me» he said. Not even he was sure why he felt the need to address the problem to the cat.

Luna turned around and blinked «Are you surprised? They aren't normal teens, they are an elite force unique in this Solar System. While they still need a bit of guidance, they have experiences they learned from»

«Which you keep not telling me about» he reprimanded, with more resignation than annoyance.

The cat tilted her head «Did you ask that boy, Midoriya-kun, of his past before he met you? Did you want to know everything he went through?»

«It's a different matter. The girls were Vigilantes, Midoriya-shonen was a regular kid...»

«Was he?»

This took him aback. He was sure he had been, for the most part. Well, Midoriya was quirkless and _that_ was bound to create some minor problems in a quirk-obsessed society, nothing Toshinori himself didn't face when he was young, but Luna was implying there was more? What more? What did she know? _How_ did she know?

To the lack of answer, Luna went on: «You don't need to know their past, they need help for the future. Just like you didn't bother to ask about the boy's previous problems, you don't need to know what the Sailor Senshi already went through. Just know it all made them what they are today, like your past made you. We decided to trust you as you are, and that's what the girls are trying to assess: who you are _now_. You have to do the same with them»

She left without giving him the time to reply.

A lot of questions popped in his head, interrogatives about what happened to them, why no official sources seemed to know the details of it - he wasn't a fool, he made researches -, how did they keep all under wraps, but also about what Luna meant with her mentions of his successor and so on.

Too much to ponder about and no answers in sight.

He shook his head and buffed up again. There was a lot to do and it was better to take it one step a time, the first being the current day's training.

* * *

Once again, they got in front of Yuuei already in their fukus, with Luna on Sailor Moon's shoulder and Artemis on Venus'. All Might was starting to see a pattern in the way the two blonde girls sort of mirrored each other, but he wasn't quite sure if it was because of a very close friendship or some other reason.

To their surprise, a small bus was waiting for them as well as Nedzu-sensei.

«Good morning!» the presid greeted «USJ is a little far from the main buildings, so we'll take a bus to reach it»

The girls jumped on, noting it was likely built for a full class but made more informal by the seats parallel to the windows at the center, which they promptly filled. Luna and Artemis went next to Nedzu on the driver's seat, while All Might took the side spot.

Before a tense silence could settle in, Minako giggled, earning a side-eye from Rei.

«What is it, Venus?» Mercury asked.

«Sorry. It seems a lot like a field trip and I find it funny because we don't even all go in the same school, but between the fukus, the bus and teachers there we look just like a normal class. Sort of»

«Oh, sure, the average class of monster-fighting girls» Jupiter snickered.

«Yup! Just your regular, planets-protected class of students»

«Nothing to see here, an ordinary class of teen soldiers» Mars scoffed with mirth.

The short ride became chuckles-filled in moments and the girls kept adding commentary back and forth for the whole, short trip.

When they got there, they were in front of a large dome-shaped building, the upper part made of steel and glass like that of a greenhouse.

«My class will have training here tomorrow. I'm glad I could see it in advance» All Might admitted as they entered.

«I thought you went to Yuuei. You didn't train here too?» Usagi wondered.

«Yuuei is my _alma mater_ , but USJ is a new structure, I think it was built only one or two years ago. Back in my days as a student trainings were... less refined»

He shivered, thinking back at the very harsh training with Gran Torino in his youth, back when the most of experience didn't come from high-tech equipment and simulations but mostly with dealing with real-life emergencies. Darker times when the Sports Festival was hardly a big deal and being a Hero wasn't the business it now was.

«You speak like an old man, papa»

He laughed.

«But I _am_ old» he replied, not quite joking. After all, active pro Heroes his same age or older were scarce and even if not, his wounds and tireless activity made him feel even older.

Nedzu stepped near the edge of the staircase and opened his arms «Well, first things first. Welcome to Unforeseen Simulation Joint. The structure was designed by pro Hero Thirteen and built in order to help the students getting familiar with any kind of scenario a regular Hero may encounter in day-to-day activity. Given you are not a full class I am confident we can aim at covering the bases of at least three scenarios today. We'll start with something you're already familiar with, follow me, please»

The group descended the stairs and went towards one of the closest sites. Ami already had her face mask on and her computer was analyzing the whole building at the speed of light.

«Thirteen-kun made a truly impressive job here, sensei» All Might noted.

«We're very proud of what was done here, yes» Nedzu nodded to himself.

«Sensei, the outside sensors are calibrated for any kind of interference or just settled on registered-unregistered?» Mercury wondered.

«We have more than forty parameters» the principal happily provided «It's an advanced system, but we have plans to further improve it. Unfortunately, as much as technology advances, so do Villains. We need to be always a few steps ahead not to be left unprepared. This is a lesson for you to keep in mind as well»

They quickly got inside the first sector and the Principal explained: «This is "Ruins Zone". A city landscape, which you should be familiar with already, in critical conditions»

He made them position themselves in front of a building «Let's assume this just collapsed. The first thing to do is...?»

«Check for people trapped inside» Jupiter answered, ready to dive in.

The principal shook his head «This is important, but there is something to keep in mind first»

Mercury already had a finger on her ear-pc «Assess the status of the rabble and the overall stability. It should be put in safety to avoid further damage»

«Good, but not yet there»

«Ah! Keep people away from it» Moon exclaimed.

«Here we are. Correct. We can't risk having more civilians involved in a potential crisis. If someone among the bystanders is a professional, doctors and firefighters, but also policemen and nurses are welcome, you may accept help, but never allow non-experts in a critical situation, otherwise they risk to do more damage than provide help»

Nedzu kept explaining the basics of panic control, then he proceeded to show how to assess the stability of the crumbling building without the tech means only Mercury disposed of and so on.

He even included a practical show, in which he asked All Might to partake in, to show how different approaches could make the difference.

Then came their part. Together, they had to establish the best course of action to enter the half-collapsed building and "save" the two cats and Mercury, the only one exempt from the exercise since her ability was already optimal for it.

Nedzu didn't have to guide them all the way, only give a few warnings and pointers, and in less than half an hour the three "victims" were rescued without any troubles.

The following exercises were similar in nature: rescue ops in increasingly harder and dangerous situations.

Mars was left out the Conflagration zone once Nedzu realized she could move or extinguish the fires entirely at will with minimal effort, but she had to work twice as hard on the landslide zone given her fuku's shoes were more a hindrance than a help, to the point Jupiter had to break both her heels in order for her to proceed.

«I'd call it a "wardrobe malfunction"» All Might noted.

«I know it's not the most practical in those situations, but they have no choice over the uniforms» Luna explained «Their planetary powers provide for them at once and even if they rip, break or burn, the next time they transform they are re-formed the exact same way»

«It's inconvenient on one side, but useful on another» the presid observed «Anyway, there's plenty of Heroes who work in heels, they manage it with experience. What needs immediate correction is another matter entirely»

«Which is?»

«You should have seen it already. They rely on each other» was the simple answer.

Luna alternated her gaze between Nedzu and the training ground «I don't see how that's a fault, they _are_ a team»

«Hero teams are rare. I can't say if it's a good or bad thing, it'd make for a long discussion, but there are reasons for it, aside from the competitive nature of the Hero business» the presid replied «Their constant need of each other's support could be a fatal flaw. Should one of them be incapacitated to act with the others or simply be separated, are they able to hold their ground on their own? Moreover, as much as it is advisable to be open to teamwork, many tests are individualistic in nature. Since the Provisional Hero License changes every turn, there are chances the examiners will pick individual tests this session. They need to be ready for that option as well. Some more than others»

«Venus has been working alone for a full year before she met with the others» Artemis explained «Her training was the longest and hardest, as it was necessary for the leader»

Toshinori looked at the white cat with surprise. By the way they were acting so protective towards Usagi, how her single attack was the most powerful and with the fact they often left the last strike to her, he assumed she was the leader. Otherwise, how to explain it all? Could he have been mistaken? Was he biased? Was she, in truth, their weak link?

Nedzu interrupted his stream of thought: «As I said, this should be a test for your skills as a teacher at the same time, All Might. According to what you saw, what do you say?»

Toshinori had had no test since he was in college. It was weird putting his thoughts in the open after many years of acting in response to crisis without pondering too much on it, but he made an effort: «Jupiter and Mars do well on their own, as long as they think they have the situation under control»

«Umm. What more?»

«Jupiter tends to rush in, she's a little headstrong, I suppose»

«Yes, but after the first leap, she tends to watch behind as well, to ensure the state of others. It's a good trait, no doubt. Mercury?»

«Too many hesitations? Due to overthinking, maybe»

Nedzu nodded «Her body can't keep up with her mind. It happens often to people with mind-related quirks» he spoke from experience, of course, «What about Moon?»

All Might's hooded eyes went to look for her, who had been slipping and getting up ever since the beginning of the exercise.

«She's... clumsy. Unsure. Tends to wait for the others before taking action. She's a bit of a slow starter» he admitted.

«Ah, I see Aizawa-kun's worries were for naught» Nedzu seemed pleased «You do manage to keep your objectivity despite your personal ties, that's good. Although, in your attention to flaws, you missed to point out her strong suits. This is a mistake a teacher should never make: when you have to address a problem to your pupils, you do so, but they need the same amount of encouragement and praise as they need corrections. A firm hand is different than an oppressive one. While some people manage to thrive in hurt, or despite the hurt, many more are crushed by that, their spirits get deformed and minds are broken»

All Might nodded. He wasn't trying to put down Usagi's efforts, but he was supposed to acknowledge when and where she did wrong to see where to intervene, or so he believed.

«She's strong-willed and caring. Ready to jump in and even ignore her own wellbeing for the sake of others if the situation requires it. She may get left behind in the initial rush, but she's always first-line when needed. And she's the most powerful of them»

Luna said that all without looking away from the group, with infinite fondness and a firm stance «She acts on her emotions, but learned how to focus them the right way. She learns from her mistakes and her decision-making is rarely flawed, even if she doesn't realize it so herself. In comparison to when she started, she grew a lot as a person and as a Senshi too»

Nedzu looked at the cat with a curious stare, a look hard to interpret, then closed his eyes and nodded to himself «I admit I managed to acquire footage of some previous fights of theirs. I can see your point, Luna-san. They all will make good Heroes, but she's set to be a great one. One of the reasons I was so eager to supervise their training, I must say, was to pride myself in having a hand in their growth»

The group kept on watching, with the occasional hint or suggestion, for the good part of the morning before changing exercise. They had a short stop for lunch - Nedzu had a little fridge filled in the bus so they didn't have to stop too long - then went on with more scenarios in the afternoon.

Unfortunately, All Might received an urgent call and had to leave, so the girls were left to the training of the three talking animals, who cut them no slack.

It was exhausting, but in the end, it gave Mercury the chance to test her theories about the Silver Crystal.

As soon as they thanked the headmaster and went their way, she suggested for the princess to try and restore their energy while the young genius analyzed it.

The outcome was not far from what Ami expected. They all felt the effect of the heirloom on their fatigue and stress: muscle pain relented and subsided to almost nothing, their heads cleared and in seconds the four were back fresh and strong as they were in the morning.

Ami looked at the results with slightly furrowed brows «It works as usual and it didn't lose much of its capabilities, but the output is roughly the same as when you awoke as Serenity, if not less. Not nearly the level it reached during our confrontation with the Black Moon clan. Even considering you had Neo Queen Serenity's help at the moment, the Silver Crystal was supposed to retain a good part of the borrowed energy and keep growing from it. Instead, it seemed to have weakened»

«Any ideas as of why?»

«Could it be our enemies' doing?»

Ami shook her head «We still do not know how the leap into this world happened. It could be tied to it, but I don't have any data of the Silver Crystal's strength immediately after the fight with Des Phantom, or with Metalia for that matter. The theory it was drained after that still stands, as much as we can say now»

«So? What can I do?» Usagi asked, clutching the brooch in her hands.

«Keep your chin up, for starters» Makoto intervened «It's a drawback, not the end of the world. We'll figure it out»

Ami nodded «I'll keep it monitored, with Luna's help, and we see if there are changes. Training and little attempts are fine, but don't try and strain yourself»

Usagi was still looking down «Mamo-chan said... he said the Silver Crystal is strong because I am so. Luna too said it's tied to my heart. Could it...» she left the phrase hanging, but her friends understood.

It was Rei who hugged her first «It's hard, we know. Ever since we awoke we haven't been separated if not by forces outside our will. But you are our light and you need to keep in mind even from afar you can count on us»

«I know but...»

«Never doubt you are strong, Usagi-chan. We wouldn't be here if not for you» Minako linked her arm with Usagi's before going on «I'm sure you're just stressed right now and as soon as we'll find a balance you'll recover like nothing. You are this way, after all. You fall and then you get back up and save us all. If this is not strength, I don't know what is»

Usagi nodded, comforted by the kind words. She knew the girls were right and she had to be strong for them. It was easier to be strong for their sake than for herself, it always was. She had to keep in mind her hurt went on them as much as theirs to her.

She pushed out a smile, met with the encouraging ones of her friends.

Makoto put her hands on her hips «So, what do you think of some ice-cream before we say goodbye?»

«There's still something we have to do today before we leave» Rei reminded the team. Her eyes were gazing in the distance, where the faint outline of Mugenzu's black building stood like a sore thumb in the bay.

They turned serious again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up too long while writing it so I split it up, that's why so little actually happens. This means the next will be up in two weeks top.  
> I want to remind everyone the poll for the ships is still up. You can find it on my tumblr silverloreleysfanfics (just google it and go to the HOME, then scroll down a couple posts and you'll find the one with the link).

**Author's Note:**

> While watching the first episodes of BnHA, it occurred to me that Izuku had some traits of a shojo character. The connection with Usagi was almost immediate in my mind and I joked with my brother about Usagi at U.A.  
> Wondering if someone else had my same idea, I wandered in ff.net and Ao3 to find crossovers, finding a desolate amount. Despite that, I discovered a gem: only two brief chapters, but credit is due (link added with permission): Daughter of Peace, by Xireana Prime. link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12631274/1/Daughter-of-Peace  
> It inspired me to write this very fanfiction starting from the base idea (time travel messed up something, so the present the Senshi came back in is the same where quirks exist, plus All Might is Usagi's father, he and Ikuko divorced, Ikuko wants to send Usagi to him), but since my view of characters is my own and I like to mix up the original anime characterizations with Crystal's design and faster plot, plus the fact I started writing when I had barely finished the first season of BnHA anime, I can say I'm working on different hinges and lines than the original ideator. Still, I owe that fic my initial inspiration, I advise to read it too ;)  
> Edit: Xireana Prime is moving forward with the story and crossposting here on Ao3, I added the due link.


End file.
